It had to be you
by animegirl007
Summary: My second story. RinSess pairing. Sesshomaru is a famous artist looking for his muse and Rin is a nightclub singer trying to make it big. What can she do to help him and herself? R & R please.. other pairing also.
1. Strange Meeting

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful June summer day as a dark hair woman buzzed down the highway in a 2004 Jeep Wrangler. Her car radio was tune to station WOOZ since they always played a good variety of old to modern music. Today was her first day off from work in a long time, so to relax she decide to headed out to an remote beach, that a friend suggest she see.

As she drove along the shoreline, she passed some of the more popular public beaches. The packed beaches had people lying out under the sun tanning themselves. While others patrons on the beach did activities like playing volleyball, tossing Frisbees, or building sandcastles. The ocean water was just as populated with people swimming, riding on jet skis, or sailing sailboats.

She could also see the usual convoy of food concession stands serving treats like caramel apples, hot buttered popcorn, cotton candy, and other yummy gooey culinary delights. Her mouth watered as families' barbeques saturated the air bombarded her nose with their heavenly aromas. The whole scene was enough to drive any hungry person to the brink of insanity.

Normally, being watching all those people would be fun and exciting. However, today she wanted to be alone, she needed her own Shangri-La. She still had a few miles to go before she got to the beach when suddenly she heard something on the on the radio that caught her attention.

"It's twelve o'clock, and you're listening to W.O.O.Z for the music of your yesteryears and new millennium. This is Clyde Fair working for you this afternoon. The request lines are open, so call in to hear your favorite. Right now, I have a song going out to Rin from M.A.S. and K. They said enjoy your day off, because you're working overtime tomorrow… And here's your song Steppenwolf 'Born to be Wild' Enjoy."

"Those guys are crazy." Rin laughed, as the song started she cranked up the volume and began bopping around to the beat and singing along.

__

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
  
Born to be wild…_

"I was born to be w-i-l-d" she sang, adjusting the last chorus a little. Born to be wild is her most favorite song, because it always brought back great memories of her parents.

------------Flashback--------------------

She was six years old, and her family was having a picnic in the middle of a colorful meadow. They were having a great time eating, playing games, and listening to the radio. She remembered that when that song started to play on the radio, her mother and father looked strangely at each other, and then started dancing and singing.

She didn't understand why their stopped playing with her just because of the song. So she waited as patiently as she could, until they stop singing and asked her mother, "Mommy, why did you and daddy start dancing and singing to that icky song?"

"Honey that song isn't icky." her mother laughed. "Rin, that song was playing when your father and I realize that we loved each other. It's our love song." She said smiling warmly at her husband.

"I thought love songs were sad and slow, they don't sound like that!" Rin said, as she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

Her mother just smiled and said, "Sweetheart, not every love song is a slow ballad, it's all depends on the people, and the atmosphere. You'll understand better, when you grown up and fall for some boy."

"No, I wouldn't" Rin said boldly.

"And why is that?"

"Because One, their dumb boys, and Three, they're gross and smelly. And, I'll never… never…ever like them." Then she ran over to her father and begged him to swing her around, leaving her mother laughing loudly on the ground.

---------------End ---------------------------------

Memories like that one always comfort Rin a lot. Since her parents were unfortunately killed by some burglars a few years back. The only thing that seemed to help Rin thru her depression were those all some fond memories and that song…their song.

She finally arrived at the secret spot a little before one o'clock P.M… As she drove toward the beach front, she noticed an old weather-beaten sign with the name 'Fantasy Point' etched into it. Once she got to the shoreline, she saw why the area was named that.

The uncluttered, undisturbed glorious white sand ran along the shore as far as the eye could see. The ocean water was surreal, it was nothing like the pale greenish murky water that the other beaches along the shore had. This water was clear crystal blue; when she looked into she thought she could see the ocean bottom. The terrain and cliffs that surrounded the beach vibrated with colors of green, brown, and other earth tones. There was only one word that jump into Rin's mind that could describe the haven that she was looking out upon…. **paradise**.

She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. With her car radio blaring loudly, she drove her Jeep onto the beach. She then jumped out grabbed her picnic basket, towels, radio and beach umbrella and started running toward the sandy white ocean line.

****

"I HAVE A WHOLE BEACH TO MYSELF." She yelled as she threw her gear down on the sand, and started doing cartwheels along the shore. She eventually set up her umbrella and towels, and decided to go swimming before exploring the rest of beach front. So, she stripped down to her black one piece swimsuit, and threw on an oversize t-shirt and jump into the water.

She thought that the water would feel warm being that the day's temperature was ninety-eight degrees, but the water was very cold and comforting. It was so wonderful that she just floated on her back for a while complete oblivious to her surrounding. She didn't realize an object was swimming right toward her.

Meanwhile on a cliff ledge that overlooked the beach area.

A very tall man with short slivery-white hair was sitting in front of an empty painting canvas on an easel staring at the ocean's horizon.

"Damn, What's wrong with me?! Why can't I think of anything!" he muttered, while throwing his paint brushes in his supply box along with his paints. He then got up from his chair and pace back and forth from his easel to his car.

Sesshomaru had been experiencing artist's block for the past month, and decided to go the beach for inspiration. He went thru this type of dry period every time he lost his muse with the model he was working with.

His last model was Kanna Funaki who seemed ideally perfect for him. She was in her early twenty's, pretty face, good figure, and long white hair. She had two major flaws though; she was incredibly vain, and absolutely insane.

She never talked during their session together, and to tell the truth he was fine was that. He was never one of having big conversations himself. However, her incessant need to always have mirrors around her was a little to much of him.

Their first modeling session together was quite memorable. He asked her to wait in his studio while he finished discussing an art project with a client. When he was finish and walked into his studio, and was flabbergasted by what he saw. She had eight full length mirrors circling his modeling platform which she was posing on. When he asked her what was with all the mirrors she answered, "This way you'll be able to see all my great features without walking around." He was floored.

He adjusted to her quirky obsession with the mirrors, but the event that ended their relationship still played hectic on his mind every now and then.

------------------Flashback----------------------

She had been his model for about three months, and he decided to ask her out. He knew better than to date his models, but that night he was feeling lonely for some reason. They had dinner, then to a movie, and before he knew what happen she spend the night with him.

"Sess--hom--aru…wake up."

"Mmmm"

"Sesshomaru….wake up… please"

"Mmmmm…..leave me alone." He answered sleepily.

"Sessy…wake up for your Kanna Wanna." she said in a baby talkish way.

He eyes slowly drifted open, and then his mind register what she said. _'Kanna Wanna? Sessy? What the hell is this woman talking about?' _he thought as he gradually sat up in his bed. He turned to look at Kanna and saw that she had a pair of scissors in her hand.

"I know that you'll like the change Sessy. I think it's for the best, and we can donate it to my friend Yura. She a hairdresser who makes wigs."

Sesshomaru didn't understand what she was talking about until he tried to run his fingers thru his hair. "MY HAIR!!!" he shouted.

His long slivery-white hair which hadn't been cut since he was six. His beautiful hair that had finally reached his lower thighs. The crazy bitch cut of all his hair off while he was asleep.

"WHY?!" he growled, as one hand clutch the remnants of hair that was left on the bed, while the other hand stoked the top of his head.

Kanna looked at him perplexedly and answered, "Why sweetheart, you should know I can't date anyone who has better hair than mine's. Your hair was as soft as a pillow, and much healthier, and shinier than mine. And, we can't have that can we?"

The blood vessels in his eyes bulge out, making his golden amber eyes to look completely red. He didn't answer her; he just glared at the psychotic woman. Sesshomaru was known for many things, but his temper was legendary. He learned at an early age to hide his emotions and to always wear a stoic mask.

Within seconds his eyes returned back to their original color. He swiftly got out of bed, walked over to his bedroom window and opened it. In his mind he kept saying, _'Don't lose control…don't lose control.' _over and over again.

"Sessy….What wrong? Why won't you say something?" Kanna asked.

He walked back to his bed, picked her up in his arms and walked back to the window.

He narrowed his eyes and said cruelly, "Two things **BITCH, **you should never do. **One… cut my hair**. And, two…" he then hurled her out of the window and yelled after her, "**NEVER CALL ME SESSY!!" **and then slammed the window shut after that.

"She so damn lucky I live on the second floor." he muttered as he walked to his bathroom.

Kanna called the next morning to officially end their relationship.

------------------------End -------------------------------------

__

'So what should I do now?' he thought, as he sat on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette looking at the blank canvas. He was growing bored with using model after model, none of them could never keep he inspired long enough for him to do several pieces of work. Creating art was his life's blood, but what could he do to solve his problem. Everything just felt so hopeless.

Suddenly, he heard some loud noise coming from the beach below. He got off his car, and walked over to the ledge to see what was going now. The beach was off the beat and track from the other beaches, so hardly anyone never came to it. So, he was little curious to see who also knew about it's existence.

He saw a yellow Jeep drive its way from the road to the shore front. He then saw a woman jump out of the car, and grab something from the Jeep and then run toward the beach.

He smirked slightly, as she yelled about having the beach alone, and then did some cartwheels.

"What a strange woman." he said, as he gave her one more look before returning to his canvas. Sesshomaru sat down a thought about what he just saw, it looked so foolish, and degrading for a woman her age to behave like that. Yet, on the other hand, she seemed so innocent, and carefree in her actions.

He suddenly picked up his paint brush, and some paints a started painting. Within twenty minutes, he finished painting a perfect replica of the woman on the beach doing cartwheels along a sandy beach.

__

'Strange' Sesshomaru thought, _'What possessed me to do that?' _He got up again, and walked over to the ledge to look for the woman. He saw the she was floating on her back in the water, but what he also saw in the water made him a little uneasy.

"Is that a dorsal fin?" He was blessed with really good vision, so he looked a little harder at the object swimming around the woman. "That is a dorsal fin…**shark**." he whispered lowly.

Shark attacks around their area were rare, and he knew the people from them never survived. He normally would have let nature take it course; it was after all just a circle of life in progress. The strong must survive, what's life. But, something about that woman pulled at his sub consciences.

He started yelling off the cliff edge, **"HEY GET OUT OF THE WATER!!! GET OUT!!!!"**

Rin didn't hear anything, but the splash of the ocean since her ears were under the water line.

He kept yelling a few more times, and realized that she couldn't hear him. He then saw a path that led down to the beach area from the cliff that he was on. Sesshomaru started running down the rocky steep path as run as possible. He was running so fast, he felt as if he was flying down the cliff side.

Once he got to the beach shore, he ran toward Rin position still yelling at her to get out. Rin had finally got off her back, and was wading in the water when she heard someone say…get out of the water.

She was about to turn toward the voice, when her eyes caught a sideway glimpse of the dorsal fin. She froze, her eyes grew twice their normal sizes, and her body started to shake. She couldn't do anything, but tread in the water.

Sesshomaru saw that she was scared stiff, so he kicked out his shoes pulled his shirt over his head, and jumped into the water. It only take him a few seconds to get to her position, he tried to pull her back to shore. But, her body was shaking too greatly for him to get a firm grasps.

There was only one thing he could do, so he swam in front of her and prepare to fight the shark. He heard that if you hit a shark on the nose or gills very hard, that they would retreat. He didn't know if it was true or not, but he was about to find out.

So, the two of them waited as the fin got closer….and closer….and closer until.


	2. Invitation

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: All the characters will be a little out of character. I will try my best to keep them true to form. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not demons, but they will have some of their demon characteristics. More notes on the bottom.

Now on with the story…

Last time…..

8888888888888888888888888

There was only one thing he could do, so he swam in front of her and prepare to fight the shark. He heard that if you hit a shark on the nose or gills very hard, that they would retreat. He didn't know if it was true or not, but he was about to find out.

So, the two of them waited as the fin got closer….and closer….and closer until.

8888888888888888888888888888

Suddenly the creature head breach thru water stopping within inches of Sesshomaru face, and much to his amazement the dangerous shark turned out to be a gentle black and white porpoise.

'Damn. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life.' He thought, looking at the animal in front of him. Because of the fin design he saw why it was so easy to mistake the porpoise for a shark.

His fascination with the majestic animal with short lived, when he noticed that the creature started to behave errantly as if it was trying to tell him something. Then suddenly he remembered, _'THE GIRL!!'_

He turned around and saw that the woman he was desperately trying to save was drowning, she was under the water. He took a deep breath and dived under swimming toward her body. He was able to pulled her back above the waterline, and swan her to shore. He then dragged her body to the blanket that she had and started C.P.R.

Rin started chocking and spitting out water. She felt so lightheaded, and her eyes refused to cooperate with her mind to open up.

She also kept hearing a voice, a male voice yelling at her things like, "Come on, get up." "Just breath…you can do it. Come on" Her eyes slowly open to see most unearthly site that she had ever seen.

She was face to face with an attractive man. No, let's rephrase that. He was more than attractive …he was angelic.

His skin looked like ivory, his hair was slivery-white, and his eyes were bright golden amber. The little she could see of his body she knew that it was tone and lean. She marveled quickly at his perfection. The only thing that stuck her as unusual was his tattoos. He had two maroon stripes along both of his cheeks, one red stripe over each eye and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. But, even with those markings, he still looked heavenly.

Sesshomaru noticed that the woman beneath him was finally breathing normally and her eyes were open. He quickly analyzed her features, she was cute. Her skin was lightly bronze, her hair long and raven colored, and her eyes were deep chocolate…they almost looked black.

But, he couldn't make heads or tails about her body, because of the oversize shirt she had on. But by the way the wet material cling in certain areas, and how shapely her legs were, he assumed that the rest of her was fine.

'Back to more important business' his mind screamed, "So, are you okay?' he asked breathing heavily.

She coughed a few more time, and squeaked softly, "Yes"

He then got up from their intimate position and walked over to retrieve his shirt and shoes before walking back over to her to sit back down on the white sandy beach.

Rin slowly struggled to sit up beside her silence companion, and after a couple attempts she was able too.

They sat beside each other collecting themselves, and after about ten minutes Sesshomaru asked again, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes" she replied softly.

"Then would you mind telling me, Why the hell are you swimming alone at the beach?" He said viciously and coldly.

Rin was stunned, within seconds her sweet angel of mercy turned into a coldhearted demon. Her mouth refused to work.

"Well say something!! You should never go swimming by yourself. What if that had really been a shark, you would be dead now."

"So, it wasn't a shark?" she finally willed her mouth open to speak.

"No, it was our little friend over there." he said, as he pointed to the porpoise that was still there staring at the two humans.

Rin looked off toward the water, and immediately scream with delight, "OH MY GOD, ITS FLIPPER!!" She was still little weak, but she manage to get to her feet and started to go back into the water.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, didn't that woman listen to anything that he had just said. He got up and ran toward her, and quickly grasp her shoulders turning her around and said, "Hey, didn't I just say you shouldn't swim alone!!"

She give him a innocent look and smile then replied, "But, you're with me now. Aren't you?" then she push away from his grip and walked into the water over to the porpoise.

He was floored again. Even through you couldn't tell by the way he looked, because of his stoic face. He sat back down on her blanket, and started thinking, _'This is crazy. I do not own this woman anything. Hell, if anything she own me something… I just save her life. Damn it , I should just leave and go back to my car.' _But, he didn't move from his spot, he just sat there watching her.

For about thirty minutes Rin whole world was that porpoise. The extra adrenalin kick she got from seeing the creature push aside her nervousness about being in the water again. As she slowly walked back to the shore, she finally realize that the man who save her was still waiting for her and sitting on her blanket looking at her. As she approached him, she started to think about how to show her guardian angel her appreciation in saving her. So she thought that she would invite him to share her picnic and some small talk.

"Is something wrong?"

"Woman, I can not even start to tell you what is wrong…with you He said rudely.

She was deeply indebted to the man, but felt that there was not reason for him to be rude to her. "Well, you didn't have to stay. If you didn't want to." she replied just as callously.

He couldn't argue against her point. She was right, he thought, _'Why did I stay? Why does this woman affect me so strangely?' _He snapped back from his thoughts when she said something to him.

"What?"

"I said, my name is Rin Kato and what is yours?" As she extend her hand to him.

"My name is Sesshomaru." shaking her hand.

"Sesshomaru?… Sesshomaru what?...what you last name?"

"That is it. Just…Sesshomaru."

"Well just Sesshomaru. Thank you for saving my life. Would you like share my lunch with me? I have plenty of chicken, potato salad and chips." She said bashfully while playing with her hands.

"No. I only eat special organic food."

"Then how about a drink? I have Pepsi, fruit juice or water."

"I'll take some water."

She smiled and started walking back to her Jeep, when her knees buckled taking her face down in the sand. Sesshomaru hurried to her side and carried to back to the blanket.

"I guess I'm feeling the effects of my accident now." She said half joking with tears forming in her eyes. Then Sesshomaru said, "Would you like for me to drive you home?"

" I don't want to be a nuisance to you any farther, I am a complete stranger." She kept her eyes on the sand not wanting to make contact with his amber orbs. "I should be okay in a little while."

Sesshomaru stood up and said, " Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, it's in my car on my vision. Why?"

Without answering her question, he walked over to the car and retrieve her phone. She saw him punch in a few number, and started talking to someone.

"Jaken, it's me. I want you to get a tow truck down to Fantasy Point to pick up my car. Then organize for my other car to be delivered to me at…Rin, what is your address?"

"It's 56 Utica."

" 56 Utica by seven o'clock. **DON'T --BE --LATE**. Also Jaken, if one nick, scratch, or indentation is on either one of my cars this time…**you will pay very dearly**." his voice so sounded harsh and unfeeling Rin thought.

After putting her phone back on the vision, he walked over and picked her up and carried her to the passenger seat, buckle her in. And then he packed up the rest of her belongings, before jump in the car himself and saying, " Tell me how to get to your house."

Their drive into town was uncomfortable to say the least. Rin felt as if he was treating her like a child unable to care to herself, while Sesshomaru felt very protective toward her for some reason that he could understand. So because talking about directions either one said anything to the other.

Sesshomaru arrive at her apartment complex around seven thirty. And waiting in front of it was a shiny white BMW with a short man polishing it was a towel. Rin noticed that the man was about two and a half feet in stature, wearing a dark brown butler outfit, and his face with greatly contorted. He had big bulging eyes, his nose was concaved, and his mouth was protruded from his face. She thought the best comparison for him was a toad.

As they got out of the her car, the little man ran toward Sesshomaru yelling excitedly, "Master Sesshomaru!! Master Sesshomaru!! Are you well? You're car is here, as you commanded, without a scratch on it." then he fell down and grovel at his feet.

"**JAKEN!! Get up and wait by my car until I get back." he snarled out.**

Rin watch the two men with great wonder, until she felt nauseous again. She began walking toward the building front door when suddenly she felt Sesshomaru's hand around her waist helping her up the steps and thru the door.

They reach her apartment in seconds, he helped her to the couch disappeared back out the door, and returned a few moments later with all her items from the car in his possession.

"Is there anything else you require before I leave?" he said, as he stood by the couch looking staring strangely at her.

Rin blushed brightly under Sesshomaru's intense gaze and nervously answered, "No. I don't need anything else." then she started writhing her hands. "Sesshomaru, I sorry about all the trouble I was today. If you let me, I would like to show my appreciation for you saving me. How about drinks at the 'Youkai's Lair on Friday?

"What is the Youkai's Lair?"

"It's a jazz/contemporary nightclub. I worked there at night. I finish working around ten o'clock. We co-could have din-dinner after-wards?" Her face turning more crimson, as the last words stumbles out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru consider her proposal, usually he didn't like to be in crowded places like that unless necessity. The constant drinking, touching, and merriment those types of places held was not to his liking. But, he wanted to figure out why the woman before him had such a hold on his heart.

"What time should I be there?"

"Come around eight o'clock, also do you have a favorite old song you like?"

"Yes, 'It had to be you' I like Rod Stewart version of the song…Why?" He said while raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." she started to giggle softly, "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Rin." He then bowed and left her apartment closing her door quietly behind him.

Once he got outside her apartment building he wasn't in the mood to drive anymore, so he had Jaken to drive him home. Since his incidence with Kanna he moved from his apartment complex to a big mansion that was secluded along the beach, it was just a little off from Fantasy Point.

As Jaken drove the car to the front door, Sesshomaru saw a red Chevy pick up parked outside his home. He closed his eyes and started to rub the bridge of his nose and groaned, "This day keeps getting better and better." The very moment he stood outside of his car, he heard the voice that had irritated him since the day he was born.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked as he walked casually up to his brother with a manila envelope in his hand.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, as he walked pass his brother to go inside his home.

"What can't brothers visited one another without raising undue suspicion." he replied as he maneuver past Sesshomaru attempt to slam the door in his face. He then made his way toward his kitchen looking for something to eat.

Now Sesshomaru was suspicions. They had never been the closest of half siblings, but he knew whenever Inuyasha wore that goofy grin, he had some dirt on somebody that was really good. As he followed him into the kitchen, he noticed that he seemed to be fiddle with the envelope in his hand.

He stood at his counter and watched as Inuyasha invaded his refrigerator and then sat down on one of the stools surrounding the counter spinning the envelope in front of him, while he munch on some apples that he found.

Sesshomaru was tired of Inuyasha's cat and mouse game so he asked, "What is in the envelope?… little brother."

"I thought you would never ask." He smiled while pushing the item toward him. "It's from father. He wants you handle this."

"I do not **_handle_** anything… anymore." pushing the envelope back in front of Inuyasha.

"No. Well, I think you **_really want _**to take care of this yourself." As he pushed the envelope back one last time.

Sesshomaru eyed the packet carefully before picking it up and opening it. He skimmed the first few papers, then his eyes stopped and the hint of a small smile played against Sesshomaru lips.

"Judging from your smile, I assume I can tell father that you will be handling the matter then?" Inuyasha smirked.

His smile disappeared, as he looked at Inuyasha and replied, "You can go tell father that I will be handling this bit of information personally."

Inuyasha then jumped off the stool and headed for the door. He stopped mi-way in his tracks just before the door. He then turned around and yelled, "Sesshomaru!! Normally I would never dream at asking a jackass like you this, but would you…

A/N cont: I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!

Choco-coco - I'm going to try my best to convince you about Rin being a nightclub singer. You know there all types of nightclub, and since it's Rin you know I'm going to have her classy. Also UPDATE YOUR STORY 'SLEEPING BEAUTY' ….I love it I need more.

Keeper-of-the-triforce - Sorry I didn't have shark wrestling in there…but, we all know I would had let Sesshomaru win…..

WAchick246 - Thank you for the review, I hope you keep reading my story.

Kumi meyano - I have to agree with you…Sesshomaru wet….yummy!!!!! And as for Kanna cutting his hair….I thought throw her out a second story apartment windos as just…you know Sesshomaru he has to keep his cool.

SakuyaTsuki - Sessy hair was the same length you see in the anime. My other story 'The Portrait' is complete. And there no way I would let any harm come to Sessy… yet.

Nani-Nadia - I sorry I cut his hair, but I wanted something different. But, have no fear it the grow back pretty fast….you know a family trait. And I would never kill any shark, I think they are beautiful. I hope you like my solution to his problem.

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - You know Sessy looks good with short and long hair. I'm glad you enjoy the Kanna scene.

New Fan - I hope I put your fears to rest.

Pao - Thank for the compliment, I'm trying something new…hopefully by leaving out in middle of sentences or beginning of action maybe I get more reviews that way.

Animaniac - See I told you, I would have another chapter up soon.

AbiLorien- I going to make you see Sesshomaru as a artist….


	3. Preparations

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: Please remember the all the characters will be little OOC.

Calling all readers: I need a little help. I need to find some songs that best suit the following characters, Ayame, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. The songs can be Pop, Soft Rock, Rock, Rap, R and B, Country or whatever. It also can be a group song or solo just as long as it suit's the character's personality. I need them for the upcoming karaoke scene a few chapters from now. If I use your song suggestion, I'll give you full credit for it, so email me or write it in the review. I already have a few songs in mind for Rin and Sesshomaru, but if you want to suggest one, you never know I just might use them. Thanks.

Now with that said, on with the story…

--------------------------------------------

Last time…

Inuyasha then jumped off the stool and headed for the door. He stopped midway in his tracks just before the door. He then turned around and yelled, "Sesshomaru!! Normally I would never dream of asking a jackass like you this, but would you…

------------------

**"Would you mind going out with me to a club tomorrow?"**

Sesshmaru calm façade falter for the second time in Inuyasha presence. His mouth dropped open as his eyes twitched with bewilderment at his brothers' invitation. However, he quickly regained his stoic composure before walking into his living room where Inuyasha stood.

"What makes you think that I would want to be seen in public with you Inuyasha?" He said coolly.

"Listen asshole, I'm only asking you as a favor for my friend Miroku. His band plays at the Youkai's Lair, and the club hired a new singer to sing with his band. According to him she really good, but she needs more audience exposure. So, he's trying to get as many people there as possible to help her out."

"And I should care because?"

"We were thinking that since you are a very popular artist, people would pack the club just to get a glance of you. You always seem to incite a crowd whenever you go to a public event." He started to chuckle lightly, "There are always a tons of women following you around like little puppies. And as you know brother, wherever there are a lot ladies, men are sure to follow hence Miroku would have his large audience."

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He then sat down on his couch, and lit up. In his mind, he was thinking of all the endless possibility this little favor of his could hold. The one that pleased him the most was that Inuyasha and his friend would each own him a favor if he did it.

He looked at Inuyasha and puff out some smoke then spoke, "Okay, I'll give up a night of my privacy to be your friend sacrificial lamb, but you do know that you will own me one."

"Damn it Sesshomaru, why can't you just do me a brotherly favor!" Inuyasha spat out.

"Now, wouldn't that be out of character for me…little brother?" He said with an evil little smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed back toward the door, "Whatever…I meet you at Youkai's Lair around seven. Okay?"

"Fine, I will see you at seven ." Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother walk out the door, and a few minutes later heard his trunk drive away. He got up from his couch, and headed back to the kitchen. He was hungry and tried from his days' activities, so he grab a few items from the fridge had a light dinner, cleaned up and went to bed.

He spent the first part of the night tossing and turning in his bed, his mind constantly think about his encounter with Rin. True, their first meeting was anything but great, but she had a mystery about her that plague him.

'Shit, I don't need to think about this now.' He started to scold himself for being a so preoccupied with a total stranger, there were more important things he needed to focus on. He sat up in his bed and clicked on one of his lights, and grabbed the envelope from his father.

Sesshomaru's father was Inutaisho Noro, he was once one of the most famous and respected archaeologist in all of Japan. People admired his father so much that he earned the nicknamed of lord of the western lands, because of him knowing every nook and cranny of the territory and how the people in the land would help him find priceless historical items.

Now he owned the best antique house in Tokyo. And thanks to his many connections still in the archeological world, Inutaisho was still capable to attaining any rare item from around the world. He was training Sesshomaru to take over the family business, before Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to make art instead of selling it.

His father was little disappointed but supported Sesshomaru decision, and only requested that he help out with the business every now until Inuyasha was capable to take over.

He shifted through the papers, until he once again come upon the item that caught his attention. It was a letter address to him from Tokyo's Shinwa Art Auction House.

------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Sesshomaru,

We are pleased to informed you that item INY13248 the famed Tokijin sword from master sword smith Kaijinbou has be found, and will be available for private auction on July 17, 2004.

According to many historical documents this is the only sword that is legend to be of equal status to the legendary sword Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were forged by the world class Master sword smith Totosai, who was the teacher of Kaijinbou. So you can be assured that the sword is of the finest quality.

The item will be ready for inspection on July 15-16 anytime from 9am to 11am. Unfortunately, due to the item mass appeal **only** **in person bids **will be accepted. If you have any further questions please contact us, and we will be happy to assist you.

Sincerely,

Mr. Ken Goshinki

Head Auctioneer

------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru placed the letter back in the folder, turned off his light and shifted back under his covers again as he thought about this new information. If he was able to obtain the Tokijin it would help his wounded pride a little, he still had never forgiven his father for giving Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga.

The Tetsusaiga was the first sword that his father had ever discovered and was legend to the strongest sword ever. Sesshomaru knew that being the first born the sword would naturally go to him, but when his father gave him the second sword he found the Tensaiga he felt humiliated and revengeful.

He knew that some people thought that he was being stubborn or spoiled about the swords. Many of them told him that one sword was just as good as the other, but he didn't give a damn what they thought it was a matter of pride and natural order with him. He was first, so he should have the first sword…end of story. And not getting the Tetsusaiga was a part of the reason why he left his fathers' business to pursue his own indentures.

And since he was denial the Tetsusaiga, he would have it is equal. "Tokijin" Sesshomaru whispered before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

CLICK

"Good morning everybody, it's 8:00 o'clock A.M. and you're listening to W.O.O.Z Bonnie Blue in the morning…"

"Mmmm…" Rin moaned as she slowly opened her eyes upon hearing her radio click on. She gradually got out from her bed, and slowly shuffled her way into her bathroom took off all her clothes and got into the shower.

'This feels heavenly' she thought as the warm water splash against her tried body trying to wake her up. As she stood there, she started thinking about all the things she had to do today. She really wasn't in the mood to go to her part time job this morning and then work at the club later tonight. Her life for the past three years seemed to center around her working two or three jobs just to make ends meet.

Right now her daily routine consisted of this, working at Shop and Drop from 9:00 am to 2:00 pm Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. Then she would work at Weenie Hut 9:00 am to 3:00 pm Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's and then finally work at Youkai's Lair every day except Sunday 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm. All the rest of her so-called free time was spend practicing with the band.

She never had the time to do the things that other twenty year old women did like going to college, hanging out with friends, or more importantly date. She was still little shy around men at her age.

But her dream was to be a famous singer one day. She knew that it would take a lot of dedication and sacrifice on her part, but she was more then willing to do it. Her only wish was that she could find one job that could pay all her bills, so she could spend more time singing and practicing with the band.

She walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet for a pair of jeans and shirt. Rin decided that she would call off from work, because there was so much for her to do before meeting up with Sesshomaru tonight and she wanted everything perfect. She knew it wasn't an "official date", but at least it would be nice just to have someone to talk to for a while.

So after breakfast she called her job, then she called Miroku Chiba the leader of the band to see if they could put Sesshomaru song in their line up of music for tonight. Then she remembered that her agent wanted her to come in earlier to the club tonight anyway, because he had a surprise for her. She started to smile brightly as she brushed her wet hair back into a ponytail and said, "Tonight is going to be terrific."

---------------------------------------------------

Across town Sesshomaru woke up around 7:00 o'clock that morning and was busily putting on the final touches to his art pieces that were to be delivered to the Takahashi museum for his art exhibition on Sunday.

For hours he brush, chiseled, and fired all his different creations that he deem worthy enough to be in the showcase. It was around 4:00 o'clock P M when Jaken quietly crept into his studio and over to the scaffold him was on.

"M-M-Master Sesshoumaru?" he stuttered, his heart pounding against his chest because he knew his employer hated to be disturbed while working.

Sesshomaru kept working on his sculpture, thinking that he didn't hear him over the hammering Jaken called out to him again this time a little louder.

"Master Sesshoumaru! I have something that I need to tell you!"

"Jaken, this better be important or I will have you skinned alive." Sesshomaru said viciously, as he continued with his work.

"S-sorry master, it's just that your manager is here and she would like to see you."

Sesshomaru stopped hammering in mid-stroke and said, "Show her in." then he continued with his work.

As soon as Jaken scurry out of the studio a woman walked in. She was wearing a mid thigh white flare skirt with a burgundy short sleeve deep v neck shirt and burgundy high heel shoes. She was fair skin, ruby colored eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a small bun and held secure with two chopsticks with feathers on them.

Despite the fact that he was hammering he heard her heels click across his granite floor slowly toward him. His skin crawled as he felt her eyes sweep over his body like a predator sizing up its prey. When she finally position herself in front of him, he saw that she made sure that he had a unobstructed view of her cleavage and the black lace bra she was wearing.

"Sesshomaru…darling" she said, smiling seductively at him.

He stopped hammering and looked at her and answered, "Kagura. Why I am graced with your presence today?"

"You know you're my favorite client, I just like checking up on you every now a then. Plus, there is some gossip going around town that you're going to the Youkai's Lair tonight? And I had to come and hear it straight from the horse's mouth myself."

Sesshomaru stepped down from the scaffold and walked over to his work desk. Kagura lick up lips as she stared intensely at him while waiting for his answer. He looked absolutely irresistible. He had on some tan work boots, old faded jeans that emphasized his long lean legs and hugged his hips and posterior perfectly, a white t-shirt that displayed every muscle group in his lithe torso, and a white bandanna covering his hair slivery white hair.

"Well Sesshomaru…are the rumors true?" She still was waiting for him to speak.

He just looked at her and didn't say anything, he just grab a towel and started wiping his hands. He sometimes hated it when Kagura would come over to discuss anything with him. Admittedly, she was the one of the best manager in the art business, and with her help he was now household name. But, he also knew that she wanted more from him than her monthly ten percent commissions.

"Yes…Kagura it is true. I am going to that club tonight. Why are you asking?"

She laughed lightly as she slithered her way in front of him and answered, "Well, first of all…I know for a matter that you hate clubs like that. And secondly, I thought if the rumor were true, you might want some company for tonight. I wouldn't want you to get too bored being by yourself." She then cradle her breasts between her arms so tightly, he thought that they would pop out of her flimsy bra

He definitely didn't want her company, but he didn't want her to think that he would be alone either. So, he looked at her with one eyebrow raised and sly smirked, "Who say that I would be alone?" he answered before ascending back on to the scaffold to finished up his work.

Kagura's face turned cherry red, her eyes twitched wildly, and her teeth started to grind back and forth. She had known Sesshomaru for the past four years, and in all that time she ever once seen him date or be remotely interested in anyone. And during that time, she had grown quite possessive over him and been making plans to claim him. She would be damn, if she would let some little bitch come along now and steal away what she had been patiently plotting for.

She regained her self-control and walked back and stood by the side of the platform trying to get more information out of him. "My, my, my …are you telling me that the great Sesshomaru has a date? So, tell me all about the lucky lady?"

He turned again and quickly sat down Indian style with his hammer and chisel in his hands, and then spoke in a tone what showed his irritation about her little interrogation, "Kagura, I like to keep my private life just that…PRIVATE! So, if you don't have any thing important to tell me, could you please excuse yourself. I like to have these items ready before I go."

"Nooo… there anything else I need. Just remember on Sunday we'll be meeting at the galley at eleven. I had a few people line up for you to meet they are some major heads at a few museums.

"Don't worry… I will not forget. Goodbye"

She coyly looked at him and provocatively moved her hands over her shirt and skirt pretending to wipe off some imaginary dust. "Bye Sesshouaru, I'll see you later." Then she leaned over to him and kiss him on the cheek and walked out of his studio.

Sesshomaru wipe his hand against his cheek to find that she had marked him with her lipstick. "The things I put up with." he muttered as he walked over to his sink to wash the lipstick off before going back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Youkai's Lair.

"It had to be you"

"Rin, you need to hold that last note a little longer, okay." Miroku called out from his piano as they rehearsed her song.

"I sorry Miroku. I guess I'm sort of excited about night. I had someone special coming by." she grinned while gnawing on her lower lip.

"Ooohhh!!! So, little Rin has herself a boyfriend now. I feel sorry for Kohaku and Shippo, they'll been heartbroken once they find out." he laughed and winked at her jokily.

"No!!!! It's not that why at all." She started to blush and nervously pacing back and forth from the piano to the mic stand playing with her hands. "He saved me from drowning yesterday, and I…" before she could get the rest of her words out, she was surrounded by three other people.

"SOMEONE DID WHAT!!!!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh hi Shippo, Kohaku, and Ayame when did you guys come back? How was lunch?" She answered timidly.

"Don't try a change the subject Rin!" Ayame shouted. "Why didn't you call someone!"

"You better start from the beginning young lady, and don't you dare leave out one detail." Miroku said sternly as he got up from his piano to join the tiny mob scene.

Rin pushed out a deep breath and told them about how a very kind man save her, all the event that following after that. After she finish you tale, Ayame looked starry eyed at Rin, while Shippo and Kohaku both looked a little upset, and lastly Miroku seemed relieved.

Miroku was the first to break the silence of the group, "Next time Rin, if you ever find yourself in trouble please don't hesitate to call any one of us. I know you're still getting use to us, but I want you to think of all of us in this band as part of your family."

Rin smiled and nodded, then Ayame grabbed Rin's arm and twirl her around to face her and said, "Now that is all with. Tell me about this guy, the whole thing sounds ssssoooo romantic. What is his name?"

"Well, his name is…"

"HEY RIN, OVER HERE!" A man shouted out.

She turned her attention to the person who called out to her and waved hello. If she would had turned back around she would had seen all the band members with disgusted looks on their faces toward her companion. She left the stage and walked over to the bar area and sat down.

"So what is this surprise you have for me…"

A/N: I would like to thank the following for their reviews.

Pao

Kayla

gemini

Kendra

New Fan

kliks

Sikaria

LunasStar

SakuyaTsuki

Nani-Nadia

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547

g27

Inashosetai

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Surprises

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

She turned her attention to the person who called out to her and waved hello. If she had turned back around she would had seen all the band members with disgusted looks on their faces toward her companion. She left the stage and walked over to the bar area and sat down.

"So what is this surprise you have for me…"

----------------------------------------

"So what is this surprise you have for me Naraku?" Rin said shyly as she received a hug from her manager.

Naraku Kase is a handsome man with fair skin, long black hair, a height of six feet, and the most intensive ruby colored eyes one could ever imagine, and he was the most devious, cruelest and sleaziest manager there ever was in show business. Everyone who ever had past dealings with him, had always compare him fondly and lovely to that of a …**tarantula**. Except his good-looking outer shell cleverly disguised his more evil interior which is always poised to strike.

He met Rin six months ago at a local talent show sponsored by the Shop and Drop department store. At first site he didn't think that she looked like much, because she was wearing a long dark skirt, a large granny print short sleeve shirt, and her hair pulled tightly into a high ponytail that didn't suit her face. She looked like a stereotypical geek.

However, the moment she started singing her song 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' there wasn't no one dry eyes in the audience. Her stage present was marvelous, and her voice was the best he heard in years, he could tell that singing come to her naturally. He quickly wormed his way into the Rin's good grace, and skillfully tricked her into signing a two-year contract putting him in charge of all finances and performance schedules.

Unlike his pervious victims who he would rapidly sucked dry leaving their defeated carcasses penniless and shattered dreams of stardom. With Rin, his carnivorous tactics were quite different. He actually helped her get a few legitimate singing jobs, before landing her the gig at the Youkai's Lair. But, also during this time his platonic feeling towards his innocent singing protégé were darkling into something more fiendish.

After releasing Rin from his embrace, he slowly rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of something and then responded mischievously, "Well, I did notice a large package in your dressing room a few moments ago. I wonder if it's in there?"

"Oh you!!!" Rin giggled, and lightly pounded him in his arm. "I can't wait to see it, but I have to ask Miruko if it is okay to leave just yet."

She was about to stand up when he placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it, you can leave practice wherever you want. You're the star."

She raised an eyebrow and uttered, "I don't think so, Naraku. We were just in the middle of rehearsal, and I still have a lot to do.

He then grabbed her left hand and began to caress it gently, "I'll tell you what, I'll go over a talk to him to see that it okay for you to leave. Alright?"

"Alright, but I'll only leave if he says that it okay." She then watched he walk over to the stage area and talk to Miruko.

As of lately, Rin had notice that Naraku had been touching her more and more. He didn't do anything that was inappropriate, it usually was no more than a hug, or the stoking of her hand or shoulder, or an occasional kiss on the cheek for good luck. It was just something about the way it felt afterwards, that made her uneasy about it a little. But then again she would always remembered that she wasn't that experienced with men, and maybe what was just the way he was, once he got to know a person.

She came back from her thoughts when she heard Miruko call out to her, "Rin, you can go. Everything is perfect for tonight, just go relax and ready at seven."

Rin swiftly ran over to the stage, where he and Naraku were standing and questioned, "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to go over a few more arrangements."

"No, you're fine. You know all the songs perfectly, and for that other song, I'll be the only one accompanying you so you'll be great."

"Okay, but I'll be in my dressing room just in case you need me back." As she started walking toward her dressing room, she missed the smug looked Naraku gave Miroku before he yelled out, "Rin, wait for me." and then proceeded in following her.

The band members were stunned to say that least. They were sure Miroku was going to tell that arrogant bastard to go fuck himself, when he came over and commanded him to let Rin miss the rest of the practice.

"Miroku" Shippo spoke curiously, "Why did you do what? There's…"

"Drop it Shippo!!" he shouted, "There are some things, you just can't fight." He then walked back over to his piano. "Okay, you guys. Break's over…let's get started again."

The other members just looked strangely at each other, but pick up their instruments and continued with practice again. As Miruko played, a song's harmonious melody another tune was playing itself in his mind over and over again, _'I going to get you one day Naraku. Count on it.'_

--------------------------------------------------

In the small dressing room, Rin looked at the large white box that was beautiful decorated with a yellow silk ribbon around it.

"Are you going to open it, or are you going to stare at it until it melts?" Naraku chuckled.

"Open it of course." she answered, as her hands carefully undid the bow, so not ruin the exquisite looking ribbon. Then she lifted the top up from the box and unfolded the white wrapping paper that concealed the item.

"Oh my goodness!!" she gasp, then with shaking hands reached for the article to hold it up. It was a light violet chiffon strapless dress. The bodice of the dress was decorated with sewn on crystal rhinestones that when across the right breast to the left side of the waistline. While the skirt section contained three multi-layers of the lightweight material cut into a handkerchief style edging.

"It's quite beautiful Naraku. But I can't wear this." Rin said, as she folded the dress back into the box.

"Why not?" his voice sounding confusion.

"I wouldn't look right in it. I don't have the body for it." she whispered lowly.

Rin had two main problems; First, her shyness around the opposite sex. And secondly, her inferiority complex about her body.

She was slowly making progress on her first dilemma, but the second was a little bit harder to overcome. Unfortunately ever since she was twelve Rin brought into the media's idea of what a beautiful woman looked like. Even though her mother and father constantly told her that the magazines depicted a fake image, she took their reading as gospel.

So she would always wear large articles of clothing to camouflage her so-called flaw body, and fix her hair in the latest fashion trying to accent what she though was a featureless face. Even her performance clothes were large and ill fitting, but they were stylist enough to be on stage.

Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing. He once had the opportunity to peeped in on her while she was changing for a show and he nearly doubled over from the painful erection he got from seeing her naked. His crafty mind quickly came up with a plan on how to exploit the girl's weakness for his own advantage.

He knelt down in front of her, and lift her chin up with his hand, and looked into her eyes, "Rin, do you trust me." his voice sounding so sincere.

"Yes…but…"

"No buts. I would never steer you wrong. Please wear the dress tonight…**for me.**"

After a few moments of debating about it, she muttered, "Okay, I'll wear it for the show tonight."

He then stood up, smiled and said, "Oh I don't want you to wear it just for the show. I also want you to wear it later now tonight when we have dinner together."

Her eyes widened, and mouth dropped slightly before she spoke, "Naraku, I can't have dinner with your tonight. I already have plans with someone."

His smile disappeared and his voice became harsh, "What kind of plans do you have."

The tone of his voice took Rin by surprise. He had never spoke so severe to her before, she didn't understand what was happening. But she remembered how the band reacted when she told them about her accident and she didn't want Naraku to start behaving the same way so she decided to tell him a half-truth.

"I'm having dinner, with a friend who helped me out yesterday."

"Can't you have dinner with her another night?"

"You know my work schedule, I really don't have any other time available but tonight. And it's a he not a she."

He quickly turned his back to her, his mind reeling from her statement. Did she have a boyfriend now? Did she honestly think that he would allow her to be with any another man but him? No, she was going to be with him tonight, but how could he make her break the date. Suddenly, his evil smirk appeared, he knew exactly what to do.

He turned back around and said, " Rin it's very important that you be with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I lined up a few important heads from Virgin Records to meet with us tonight. I was saving it as another surprise for you, but you rather force my hand into telling you. And they are in town just for tonight. So what more important to you…your career or some date you could always get again."

Rin nearly fainted around in her chair. She was going to meet with some big shots of a record company, this could be her big break. As her mind was coming off her fabulous high, it drifted to Sesshomaru. She really wanted to see and talk to her guardian angel, but this was a chance of a lifetime.

"Okay Naraku, I'll go with you to the meeting tonight."

"Great!!" He was laughing inwardly at how well his plan worked, "Now, I do have I one more surprise for you, before you start getting ready for the show." He went out into the hallway and looking around then he shouted, "COME DOWN HERE!!"

And few moments later, she was face to face with a pretty young woman carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder. " Rin, I want you to meet Yura Aoki. She will be your personal hairdresser and makeup artist from now on."

Rin was speechless again, she didn't think she did that bad of a job with her hair. But before she could interjected, Naraku spoke up, "I think you do a great job with your hair, but it's just time that you let it have more of a professional polish to it. Trust me."

She sighed , and nodded her head. "Fine, I pick up right after the show." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he brought his lips close to her ear he whispered, " Good luck… **sweetheart**." in a very husky tone before leaving her room.

Rin shiver as the creepy feeling rush over her body, "I wish, I knew why I felt this way around him."

-----------------------------

It was around six fifty when Sesshomaru drove his car into the club's VIP parking lot. He was amazed to see the endless line of cars waiting to park in the separate lot that had a blazing neon parking sign above it.

Stepping out of his car, he took notice of the club's exterior. The building was small; it was about the size of an average McDonald's. It couldn't hold more than seventy people tops he estimated, and he saw more than one hundred people in line.

He felt a headache coming on, the image of all those people jammed into a the tiny club, women wearing nose curling perfume, and the stench of alcohol perfuming the air as it is spilled on clothing and furniture. He thought he would have a convulsion right there in the lot, but he was going thru with it because of his promise.

Not the one he made to Inuyasha, he would have been more than happy to renege on that one, but the one he made to Rin. They were to go to dinner after she got off work, and a small part of him was looking forward to seeing her again.

"Hey Sesshomaru….over here!!" His head snapped up looking around for the location of the voice .

"Why don't you look behind you, dumbass!"

He turned and saw Inuyasha standing by an open doorway in the back of the building waving at him. As he walked towards his brother, he heard music pouring out structure loud enough to do hear from two blocks away.

**__**

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it

Sesshomaru tossed him a murderous glare as Inuyasha smirked, "Don't worry. This is the last song of the DJ's set. The show should be starting in a few moments from now."

He followed him inside and was surprise to see that they had to go down some stairs. While they walked down the dimly lilted fluorescent stairway, Sesshomaru notice at the bottom of the stairs a door cracked open slightly with light spilling out of it. He also heard people laughing and talking, and glasses clinking together.

Once Inuyasha opened the door, they were temporary blinded with a bright white light. As Sesshomaru vision slowly came back ,and what he saw was quite impressive. The layout of the club looked a lot like Rick's Café from the movie 'Casablanca'.

The underground club could easily hold up to three hundred people, the servers wore short 60's style strapless cocktails dresses with a white fluffy underskirt, and the tables décor was white and gold linen with shiny sliver tiffany lamps on top of each table.

And the bandstand area was on a raised platform with a sheer material backdrop that shimmered under the stage lighting. On stage was a shiny black upright piano, a drum set, sax and trombone in their holders, three stools, and a bright sliver mic stand with a 60's style mic head.

"It's pretty nice, huh?" Inuyasha uttered.

Not wanting to show his approval of the club, Sesshomaru answered in his usual tone, "Feh, it will do."

"You know, I hope I'm around the day that stick comes out your ass. You might be fun to hang around with then. Come on."

Sesshomaru pushed down the urge of drag him back outside to kick his ass, as he usually did every time he pissed him off. He decided to put his energy to a better purpose, and try to find Rin.

He and Inuyasha sat down at a VIP table that was close to the stage. Since Rin didn't tell him what she did at the club, he assumed that she was a waitress. So, he looked around at all the scantly dressed woman, but couldn't find her.

__

'She did want to meet me here tonight…Didn't she?' he thought, feeling a little frustrated about not being able to find her yet, and his face was beginning to show his irritation. But Inuyasha was to busy checking out the food menu to notice his brother's plight.

"Damn, they got fried cheese sticks here. I love some things." He looked over for the nearest server and yelled, "HEY YOU…COME OVER HERE!!!"

A young dark haired woman approached the table and said, "Good evening, I'm your waitress Kagome. How can I help you?"

"Yea whatever… I'll take an order of cheese sticks and a Corona. You want her to bring you anything, Sesshomaru?"

"I take Absolute …no ice."

Kagome was walking away when Sesshomaru called her back over, " Kagome was it?… I am looking for someone. Tell me do you know…"

Suddenly two hands curled around his neck and embrace him tightly, and said,…

---------------------------------------

A/N: In case, you didn't recognize the song section it was Salt-N-Pepa - Push It. It's a old song, but I still love dancing to it. Also I want to thank the people who so far sent in some songs ideas. They are really good ideas, but I still need some more…SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT…SEND MORE SUGGESTIONS.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Revelations

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Note: I sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!! Like most of the other authors I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story . I want to thank all the reviewers who left reviews about my story especially g27 who kept asking me to update ..update…update. So, I dedicate this chapter to all you guys.

I was told by one reviewer that I should try adding humor to the story to make it more livelier. So I added a little, please bear with me if it not as funny as it should be, but remember I still a amateur at writing.

And you guys are getting to good at guessing what is going to happen next. So, I'm going to start throwing in more curve balls at you. I can't have you knowing what's going to happen.

Well that's all of my ramblings for now…so that's get on with the story……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

Kagome was walking away when Sesshomaru called her back over, " Kagome was it?… I am looking for someone. Tell me do you know…"

Suddenly two hands curled around his neck and embrace him tightly, and said,…

------------------------------------------------

"O MY GOD, LOOK EVERYBODY… IT'S THE FAMOUS ARTIST SESSHOMARU!" A man wearing a white halter top and tight black leather pants squealed loud enough for the whole club to hear and then he said, "Quick Bankotsu get my picture with him."

Suddenly another man appear out of nowhere wearing a black shirt and blue pants and snapped, "Okay Jakotsu, chill already." He quickly ran to the front of the table with a camera in his hands.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked on in disbelieved upon the scene as it played out in front of them. Kagome broke the silence by saying, " I think I'll go get your drinks now." As she walked away she thought, _'That guy will definitely need a drink after that.'_

Sesshomaru was about to respond to his crazy fans attack, but was stopped when several bright flashes blinded him briefly. Once his vision returned the two men had left their table, and was yelling back to him, "If you ever need some male models come to the Locker Room on Fourth Street and look us up."

Inuyasha who was too stunned to react all during his brother's ambush, final started to laugh loudly as the men ran away from their table.

"So, that's the price you pay for stardom...huh Sesshomaru?" he snicker as Sesshomaru eyes shot daggers at him. Sesshomaru thought, '_Oh I'll make him suffer for getting me into that situation.'_ But Inuyasha amusement was short lived when a large horde of women rush the table surrounding Sesshomaru.

He looked on as his brother groupies started pleading and crying for his brother autograph. Many of them were waving books, napkins, and even shredded scrapes of tablecloth in their hands. While the more daring push their chest or backside forward so he could sign their clothing.

'What a lucky son of a bitch. I wouldn't mind stardom if I could be harass like that.' He thought.

"Hey Inuyasha." And familiar voice brought him out of his daydream. As he looked up Miroku jumped down from the bandstand and started plowing through Sesshomaru's fans to get to him.

After a few minutes he finally reached him and said, "I guess our little plan worked ..huh?" motioning to the jam-packed nightclub.

"Yeah, I guess my brother's popularity is good for something. So, where is your new singer? Let's get a look at her before the show starts. She's isn't the prima dona type is she?"

"No way!!! Rin is to most kindest, and sweetest person I know. Unfortunately through, I just found out this afternoon that her agent is Naraku Kase. That bastard always finds a way of turning good people bad." He said the last part with a dark tone.

"NARAKU KASE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as his hand slammed against the table hard enough to break it in two. The table's vibration caught the attention of a few of Sesshomaru's fans that were wanting for his autograph. The moment that they saw the murderous look on Inuyasha face they ran back to their seats for dear life.

------------------Flashback-------------------------------

Inuyasha's body shook violently as he remember the first time he introduced to Naraku Kase. It was four years ago when he was engaged to Kikyo Bunyo. She was trained as a classical pianist and she wanted to break into show business. While looking for a agent fate regrettably led her right to Naraku's doorsteps.

Her first meeting with him was at a local coffee shop and she asked Inuyasha to go with her. Upon meeting the two men immediately took a dislike to each other. Inuyasha sense that the smooth talking agent would bring nothing but trouble to Kikyo. And, Naraku knew that if he didn't get Kikyo away from her fiancé his plans for her would be ruin.

So, after a few weeks of working together, he cleverly figure out a way to get her out of town. He gave the pretense of him having wonderful recording job for her lined up in America, and they didn't leave right away the gig would be lost. Kikyo was so thrill with the news that she ran home to tell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I have some great news." She said, as she ran into the house.

"And I want to heat it sweetheart. But, first this…" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a big passionate kiss on her lips before letting go of her.

She laughed and replied, "If I get more kisses like that one I might be tempted not to leave with Naraku for a while."

Inuyasha face twisted up with anger as he grasp her arms tightly and barked, "What in the hell do you mean, you're leaving town with Naraku?!"

"Inuyasha let go of me…you're hurting me!!!" She cried out, he release her instantly then she continue. " There no need to be jealous. Naraku said that he had this important deal line up for me in America, and we need to be there by next week or we'll lost it."

"Kikyo, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you leave with that bastard!!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?! You knew that I might have to travel a little. What up with this attitude all the sudden!!" Kikyo shouted.

"Why the hell do you need to travel to America? Why can't you get a opportunity here? That guy is nothing but a con man and I won't let you get taken in!!"

Kikyo face got flustered and she shouted back, "What do you think that I'm so stupid that I wouldn't know a rip off artist when I see one?! Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm your damn fiancé and you better listen to me!!!"

" FUCK YOU, I'M GOING!!!"

"NO FUCK YOU!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CONVERSATION!!!"

With that Kikyo ran up to their bedroom, slammed and lock the door behind her. While Inuyasha stormed out the house and slammed the door behind him, jumped into his truck and drove off.

In their bedroom, Kikyo was packing her things and she said to herself, " I'll show him…he'll be sorry when I'm famous." After she packed all her clothes, she called Naraku to come by and pick up for up. And hour later, Naraku drove up in his car and the two of them disappear into the night.

After seaching for Kikyo for seven months, Inuyasha found her in a hospital dieing from pneumonia. It was several days after he found her that Kikyo told him the terrible things Naraku forced her to do and then she begged for his forgiveness. The day that she died she told Inuyasha this, "I'm sorry for not trusting you my love. Please don't mourn about me to long, know that I'll be watching out of you even after my death. And please don't…………"

Inuyasha tried to get Naraku put in jail for what he did to Kikyo, but the police told him that there wasn't enough evidence to hold him so Naraku was set free. Inuyasha vow at Kikyo's gravesite that he would never forget her and never love another.

------------------------------End--------------------------------

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled trying to break his friend's trance. After he mention Naraku's name he quickly realize that his friend may act this way. He was with Inuyasha every step of the way in his frantic search for Kikyo for months to his discovered of her at a charity hospital.

"Where is that BASTARD?!" Inuyasha said his voice was laced with venom that for the first time upon knowing him Miroku was actually terrified of him.

Miroku immediately started to grapple with him and said, "Inuyasha, don't it… isn't not worth it!! You're be the one put in jail and Naraku would have won again. And remember what Kikyo begged you not to do."

As he broke free of his friend grip Inuyasha's thoughts when back to Kikyo's last words, _"And please don't go after Naraku, I would be unhappy if anything happen to you because of me… I love you." _Her dying words to him made him stopped in his track.

Sesshomaru had just finished with his last autograph for a fan, when he noticed his brother and his friend wrestling with each other. All during his bombardment of fans he heard bits and pieces of their conversation, he knew that they were talking about Inuyasha's dead girlfriend Kikyo but more importantly he sworn he heard Miroku say Rin's name.

He was about to ask him when another interruption made itself present to him, but this one he had a feeling would happen.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru. SURPRISE…SURPRISE…SURPRISE!!!!" Kagura laughed as she sat down next to him. She was wearing a white mock turtleneck sweater that was pull down so you could see the tops of her shoulders, leather mini skirt, and high heel black boots. For the first time since he had know her hair was down, and her shiny black curls gracefully clung at her shoulders. He had to admit it to himself she looked quite nice, but he still wasn't interested in her the way she wanted him to be.

"I think it's least a surprise and more invade of my breathing space." He answered calmly as he moved away from her stifling grasp of his arm.

"Oh pooh, Sesshomaru. You weren't as mean to those fans I saw over here a few moments ago when they were clamming for your signature." She push her lips out a little and pretend to pout.

"That's because many of them didn't know that I would really be here. You on the other hand, knew that I would be here for a fact. So, why are you here Kagura?"

"That's my Sesshomaru always one for demanding answers." She said, as she smoothed out his shirt slightly and ran her fingers thru his hair. " As I told you earlier, I didn't want you to be here alone, and from the looks of things your lady friend isn't coming." She reply had a sly smile.

He was about to say something when the club lights started to flicker on and off. He then saw Miroku ran back on stage, sat down at the piano and play a slow movement. He gave a sideways glance at Inuyasha who was just sitting there facing the stage quietly, but he notice that his eyes seemed to be searching the club for something.

Just then Kagome returned with the drinks and food, she placed the items on the table and left. Sesshomaru thought that Inuyasha was just waiting for his food, so he did press the issue of his brother's behavior.

As Sesshomaru literally down his drink he felt as if he was in the middle of some cartoon. On one side of him was Kagura, the Ms. Cruella De Vil of mangers and on the other side was Secret Squirrel Inuyasha. And the one person who was a enigma to him was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?" he thought desperately as he lean forward on the table and started searching the club for her again.

---------------------Meanwhile backstage--------------------------

"R-R-Rin?!" Shippo stutter out before his mouth hang open.

"You look beautiful!!" Kohaku said, as his eyes slowly worked their way up and down Rin's form.

Rin's eyes were cast down and her face was turning beet red from the compliment and looks that Kohaku and Shippo were bestowing on her. To her she looked like she always did Ms. Plain Jane, but this time in a beautiful violet dress which probably looked dumpy on her.

"He's right, Rin. You look really good. I better keep you away from Kouga, I already have enough to worry about when he's around Kagome." Ayame teased her friend as they all walked to the stage.

Rin was really nervous for the first in her life. She had performed several of times with the band before, but tonight was different. Tonight, Sesshomaru would be in the audience at least she hope and she didn't have time to write him a note telling him that she couldn't have dinner with him. _"I'll just have to tell him in person after the show if he's here." _she thought as she stood by the curtain waiting for her cue to enter.

"Remember Rin just had fun, it's no different from any other night." Ayame said.

"Yeah…break a leg." Shippo and Kohaku said in unison as they smiled at her.

"Yeah…break a leg." Rin said as she displayed a beautiful smile to them. And, then immediately she heard the announcer.

****

"Ladies and Gentlemen for your listening enjoyment today. I would like to present the band M.A.S. K. Miruko Chiba on the piano… Ayame Muso on the saxophone… Shippo Inao on the drums… Kohaku Inuo on the trombone and trumpet…"

One by one the band members went out as their names were called, until Rin was behind the curtain alone. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her hands felt clammy, and her body started to shake uncontrollably. " I think I might faint." she whisper to herself, as she then peeped out the curtain knowing that her name would be called any second.

She quickly looked around the pack club when something silvery white caught her attention. She try focusing on the object but it when back into the shadows and the stage lights were making it difficult for her to see clearly. Just as she was about to close the curtain the object lean forward into the light again.

"He did come!!" she whisper excitedly, as she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the front row of tables. Instantly all her anxieties melted away upon seeing him. She felt that she could rule the world as long as her guardian angel was near by. Then she heard,

****

"And last but not least, the band's singer put your hands together for Rin Kato."

"It's Showtime!!" she muttered as she push the curtains open and walked out on stage.

------------------------------------

****

"…put your hands together for Rin Kato." after the announcer said that Sesshomaru spun his head toward the stage.

He could hardly see her at first, then she slowly stepped into the light where the microphone was spotlighted. He lost all coherent thoughts and words upon seeing her.

When Sesshomaru first met Rin he thought she was just cute. He would like to rephrase that now. She looked like the Greek goddess Aphrodite that he had pictures of in his studio. Sesshomaru always liked Aphrodite out of all the Greek myths gods because of her abilities in the matter of the heart.

While the other men in the audience whistled, holler and ogled at Rin as if she was the blue plate special at a local eatery. Sesshomaru looked at her with the eyes of a artist and become mesmerize by the different planes that her body was showcasing. It's was a once in a lifetime chance for a artist to come across someone who's body seemed so perfect.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Inuyasha said, "Hey!! She hot isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru cold amber eyes narrowed dramatically at what Inuyasha said and for some reason it really pissed him off. So, since he already owed him one from before, he leaned over and slapped his hand against his brother's head. Inuyasha face when crashing into the table and made a loud "THUMP" sound upon contact, but the music from the band cover it up so no one else heard it.

"Why the hell did you do that for asshole?!" He cursed angrily as he rubbed his forehead nursing the bump that was now there.

"Because you were disturbing my concentration of the music." He said, nonchalantly and then turn his attention back to the stage.

The time that Rin was on stage singing flew by like mere seconds to Sesshomaru. Her voice was so enchanting to him that he let out a low disappointed groan when she announce that she had only one song left for the night.

"I like to thank you all for going out and I hope that the band and I had given you a great show. Before we end tonight, I would like to dedicate our last song to someone who help me out yesterday. He was very sweet me and I thought that the best way for me to show my true appreciation for that what he did for me, was to sing his favorite song. I hope you like it …Sesshomaru." She said smiling his way.

"Sesshomaru?!" Miroku whispered to himself he was shocked by the name of Rin's savior that he hit a few wrong keys on the piano.

'WHAT IT WAS SESSHOMARU?!' Shippo, Ayame, and Kohaku thought in their minds as they dropped their instruments on the stage.

"YOU WERE NICE??!!!" Inuyasha shouted toward his brother, as he looking strangely at him.

'Sesshomaru helped that ugly little bitch. So, she the one trying to steal him away from me.' Kagura thought as she wrapped her arm around his again and gave Rin a vicious glare.

"Sesshomaru is it." Naraku said coolly as he looked on at Rin from the corner of the stage.

But, Sesshomaru and Rin didn't catch any of these actions around them, they seem to be in a dreamland world of they own until Rin registered her cue for the song. Then she started to sing more sweetly than she did before.

****

It had to be you

It had to be you

I wandered around

And finally found

The somebody who

Could make me be true

Could make me be blue

Or even be glad

Just to be sad

Thinking of you

Some others I've seen

Might never been mean

Might never be crossed

Or try to be bossed

But they wouldn't do

For nobody else

Gave me a thrill

With all your faults

I love you still

It had to be you

Wonderful you

It had to be you

The audience rushed to their feet and started applauding wildly after she finished the song. "WE WANT MORE!!! WE WANT MORE!!!" They started to chant, which surprised everyone on stage. They always received great applauds before, but never had they been asked to do any encores.

At the table, Inuyasha was standing up cheering on his friends more loudly then everyone. While Sesshomaru was also clapping, but with much more restraint than his brother. But, in his mind he was coming to very important decision.

"She's the one I need. I'm going to ask her to……………."


	6. Miscommunication

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: I finally got up another chapter before the ended on 2004, Yea!!!! I so happy. I thought I would have this story finished before the ended of this year. But, with me going back to school, I really miss up my agenda. Oh well, life go on. I hope to have two more chapters up before school starts again. So please bear with me, I have no plans of not finishing this story.

So with that said, I want to wish everyone a "HAPPY YEAR, AND MAY ALL YOURS WISHES COME TRUE IN 2005!!!!!!!!!"

Now let's get back to the story……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

At the table, Inuyasha was standing up cheering on his friends more loudly then everyone. While Sesshomaru was also clapping, but with much more restraint than his brother. However, in his mind, he was coming to very important decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's the one I need. I'll ask her to be my new model.' He thought, as he watched Rin's graceful form as she stepped back up to the microphone.

"Wow!! Are you sure you guys would like to hear another song?" Rin asked jokingly to the crowd. The crowd chanted their respond over and over again, "ENCORE!! WE WANT MORE!! ENCORE!! WE WANT MORE!!"

She looked back at Miruko and he held up his hand signaling the number thirty-five to her, the band, and the backstage crew. She nodded and said, "Your wish is our command. For our next song Miruko and I will do a duet from one of the band's favorite singer."

Suddenly, the stage lighting changed from one bright white solo spot to two colored spotlights. The one on Miruko gave off a pale bluish hue while the other illuminated Rin was pale red tint giving her the illusion of a devilish vixen.

As the intro music started Rin unconsciously began slowly swaying her hips from side to side and lightly caress the microphone, then she looked at the table where Sesshomaru was sitting at and smiled.

Sesshomaru immediately felt as if the room temperature went up by fifty degrees. His hand shook a little as he undid his top button of his shirt. He felt a slight sheen across his body, his breathing and heart rate doubled. _'What the hell is wrong with me?_' He thought not understanding why his body was behaving the way it was. His consider about his body condition vanished as soon as he heard Rin start singing again.

****

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
Unforgettable in every way  
And forevermore (and forevermore)  
That's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)  
That's why darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

(Musical interlude)

"Sesshomaru…come on let's go!! The music in this place is to old fashion and the singer is terrible." Kagura whispered in his ear as she pulled his arm. She felt his arm go rigid then she looked at his face, she met the most coldish and ruthless stare that she had never seen in her life. She quickly let go of his arm and scooted far away from him.

'Why is he acting this way? It is all her fault! I'll make sure she regrets the day she mess with me and my Sesshomaru!' Kagura thought as she looked at Rin.

****

No, never before has someone been more  
Ooh unforgettable (unforgettable)  
In every way (in every way)  
And forevermore (and forevermore)  
That's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too.

The audience once again went wild giving the band a standing ovation again until the stage lights faded to black. The band left the stage on a wave of euphoria like they never felt before.

"Did you feel that out there? We had them right in the palm of our hands, we were in the zone!" Kohaku shouted and jumped around backstage.

"Yea! A lot of thanks should go to Rin's beautiful singing." Ayame said as she hugged Rin around the shoulders.

"AYAME NO! I-I-I didn't do anything special, you guys are the real professionals. I'm just still an amateur." Rin said nervously biting her nails and looking down at the floor.

"Rin… you're very talented. You shouldn't feel that way about yourself." Miruko said as he was making his way from behind the curtain, overhearing the conversation between the two women.

"Thank you for being so sweet to me Miruko." She replied with a blush across her cheeks. "Oh, excuse guys. I need to go and find Sesshomaru before Naraku come and get me. I'll be right back." She then disappeared to the side of the stage.

"Can you believe that Inuyasha's stickup brother really save her?" Shippo question as he threw a bottle water to Kohaku.

"Hell No! The few times that I've hang out with Inuyasha and we've seen Sesshomaru, he was a total a-hole to us. He always gave me the impression that he didn't cared for anyone else but himself." Kohaku answered.

"Well you never know about some people. Rin seem to really like him, and it's obvious that he didn't treat her the some way that he has treated each one of us." Miruko replied, "We'll just have to wait and see what happen next."

"Well I'll tell you one thing" Shippo said, "If he never harms her in any way, his but is mine." then he cracked his knuckles and threw out his slender chest.

Ayame started giggling land said, "So Shippo, which hospital would you like us to send the flowers to after he breaks your bony behind in two." After she said that Kohaku and Miruko started laughing too.

Shippo face turned as red as his hair and said, "Stop laughing at me you guys."

------------------------ Out in the main club area-----------------

"Man, they really kick ass tonight." Inuyasha said as he sat back down at the table and grabbed his drink. "Plus that girl Rin is someth…." He stopped mid sentence when he finally noticed that Kagura was at their table.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

"Why Inuyasha …when did you creep in here?" she answered coyly

"Sesshomaru! You better get your bitch under control." he snarled.

"Well at least he has one and I won't ran away from him." she replied cruelly at him in reference to Kikyo.

"Kagura …you should shut up about things, you have no understanding of." Sesshomaru spoke suddenly surprising the two of them.

Inuyasha had never like Kagura since the moment that he found out that she was the one that told Kikyo about Naraku Kase.

"You are so damn lucky; I don't feel like getting my hands dirty tonight." Inuyasha then got up and start to walk away, but stopped and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey Sesshomaru! Don't take this the wrong way, but thanks." He then left and walked towards the stage.

Sesshomaru did not believe his ears did his little brother just say "Thanks" to him. For some reason, he did not like the underhanded comment Kagura made about Kikyo to Inuyasha. They may not be the closest of brothers but even he did not deserve that from her.

"Now that the nuisance is gone, we can get back to more important business." she said, moving back closer to him.

'Enough is enough' he thought, _'It's time to get a new manager and get this possessive freak away from me.' _Then from out the corner of his eyes he saw Rin coming around the stage area, and then she stopped and started to talk to Inuyasha. _'Finally, the person he had been waiting for all this time.'_

he thought, Then from out the corner of his eyes he saw Rin coming around the stage area, and then she stopped and started to talk to Inuyasha. 

He brought his eyes back to Kagura who position herself to within kissing distance of him and said, "As I told you before Kagura. I'm not alone, so if you would excuse me my companion is waiting for me." He quickly left the table and walked over to where Rin and Inuyasha were standing at leaving Kagura seething at the table.

"Oh …so you're Sesshomaru's brother?" Rin said curiously.

"Well as he would say 'half-brother'. And you're the girl he was nice to… huh?" He then eyed her up and down taking in her unique beauty.

She started to blush again and answered, "Yes, he save me from drowning the other day."

"WHAT! MY BROTHER DID THAT!"

"Yes"

"Well…well…well, I have to talk to him about that." Inuyasha smirked and then he notice Sesshomaru was making his way toward them. "I see my brother is coming over, I'll just leave you two to talk alone. It was nice meeting you Rin. I hope to see you again."

"Well, I'm here every Friday with the band; I hope to see you again as well. Bye." she turned to wave to him as he walked away.

"Bye" Inuyasha waved back as he made his way to the backstage looking for his friends.

When she turned back around Sesshomaru was only two feet away from her. They stood there regarding each other for a few moments. He was could not believe that she looked even more beautiful up-close than far away. In addition, she could not once again find any other better word to describe him than angel. He was dressed in a crisp tailored made white shirt with a black leather jacket, and black tailor pants. She so amazed by him that she didn't notice that her mouth fell slightly opened. She just stared at him thinking about how it would be to kiss him.

"Rin"

Not hearing her name, she remained lose in her thoughts. She started thinking that she had never seen him smile once in her presence. Did he not want to be there? Was she a pest and he was just tolerating her so he wouldn't be bothered again by her?

"Rin, if you don't close your mouth, flies might fly in" Sesshomaru smirked as he closed her jaw with his fingers.

She lost counted at how many times she blushed in this one day alone. Now the humiliating fact that she was caught gawking at him with her mouth open, she just wanted to die. "I'm sorry to be a nuisance, Sesshomaru." her head hanging toward her chest.

He looked at her and then placed his fingers back under her chin to lift her head up so that they were eye to eye and said softly, "Hey, there nothing to be sorry about. Shall we go to dinner now?"

Her happiness from hearing his words was short lived, as she remembered that Naraku was taking her to dinner to meet some executives.

"Oh Sesshomaru, please forgive me, but I can't take you to dinner tonight. My manager just told me today that he made plans for me after the show to meet some important people from Virgin Records. I didn't have time to leave you a message at the front door. I SORRY …PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" she cried, grabbing his hand and holding it tight within hers.

He looked on as her tears fell down on her face, and then took his other hand and tried to wipe away the salty residue from her eyes.

"I just told you, there is no need for you to say you're sorry about anything. And stop crying, it's quite disturbing to see you sad."

"I'm sorry," She was still crying a little.

Sesshomaru just shook his head out of frustration and said, "It's okay about dinner. We can do this; I have to be at the Takahashi museum on Sunday. Why don't you meet me there around four o'clock and we can go out to dinner… my treat."

She started smiling and wiping away all her stray tears with her free hand and answered, "That would be perfect! However, I insist that I pay for dinner since I am the one who couldn't make it tonight. Okay?"

"As you wish."

They were still unconsciously holding hands when a familiar voice come from the side of the stage called out taking them both by surprise.

"Rin, so there you are."

She turned and said, "Hello Naraku, I ready to go when you are."

When two men eyes meet, it signaled their silent battle of who was more dominant. Sesshomaru sough silently to himself at the very thought that the person in front of him was trying to frighten him with an intimidating look. While Naraku felt as if he met the man before, but was sure that he didn't, there was just something familiar about the way he looked. Nevertheless, then he noticed that they were holding hands, that really annoyed him.

"And who is this, Rin?" He asked bitterly pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Oh I sorry, I forgot my manners. Naraku Kase, this is my friend Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my manger Naraku Kase." When she gestured toward Naraku, she realized that she was holding Sesshomaru's hand; she quickly released it and began playing with her own fingers.

"So you're the man who was so nice to Rin the other day." Naraku said, his ruby colored eyes showing his disgust for the person in front of him.

"Yes, I was." Sesshomaru responded his golden amber eyes reflecting his sentiment to Naraku of you do not scare me; you just bored me with your presence.

Naraku quickly stepped beside Rin, snaking his arm around her waist and said, "Well, we had to go. Goodbye. Rin, let's go." and then proceeded to pull her away fast and down an aisle way.

She had little time to react to his swift action, but she glance over her shoulder toward Sesshomaru and yelled, "Bye Sesshomaru, see ya!" and waved.

Sesshomaru was upset at how quickly Naraku had Rin walking down the aisles, and the way his arm possessively anchored around her waist. However, the thing that really pissed him off was the fact that he saw Naraku kiss Rin's cheek and then peered over his shoulder and smirk at him. His eyes went red with anger, he flexed and cracked his knuckles, and he growled loudly.

Back at the table, Kagura watch with great interested the conflict between Naraku and Sesshomaru in reference to the little whore in the purple dress. She was quite pleased to see Sesshomaru anger come forth when Naraku swipe the little harpy from his side and ran away with her. "I'll have to ask my dear cousin about his relationship with that tramp. It could be very useful to me." she muttered to herself before her lips curl into a wicked smile

-------------------------Sunday Mid-Afternoon at the Art Museum---------------------------

"Sesshomaru, I like to introduce you to Mr. Mantan of the Brooklyn Museum in American, Mr. Ginkotsu of the Louvre Museum in Paris, and Mr. Hiten of The Art Institute of Chicago in American."

"It is an honor to meet all you gentlemen." Sesshomaru said as he bowed slightly.

"No, the honor is all our Mr. Sesshomaru. You're work is exceptional, you will definitely be in the history books with all the greats one day." Hiten said.

"You are much to kind." He answered back, _'Great another leech that willing to kiss my ass for commissions.' _Sesshomaru though as he just began to nod at the conversation that Kagura and men were having.

For the last day in a half, he hadn't been able to think about his work. The only thing that he was interested in was Rin and that damn manager of hers Naraku Kase. He so want to run after him that night and beat him the living shit out of him. But, he did not want Rin to see that darker side of him that shows up every occasionally.

Plus, he was curious about Rin's relationship with Naraku. He thought it was strange that she did not push his arm from around her waist, or pull away from him when he kissed her and harried her out the club. He knew most women would not tolerate being treated in some an appalling manner. However, she seemed to be happy in his embrace. Were they a couple? Should he even ask her to be his model? He sure as hell did not want that Naraku bastard hanging around his studio during their sessions.

"Sesshomaru, can you or can't you?"

"What?" he shaken from his thoughts by Kagura's question to him.

"I said that I was going to take the gentlemen to lunch with me. And I want to know if you can come with us?"

"No, I need to stay here and work on a few projects before I leave the Museum today. Just make my excuse to them, I'm not feeling very well."

"You do look paler than usual. Would you like for me to stop by later on to make you a rum nightcap?" She asked seductively.

"No! That will not be necessary, I will be okay."

"If you say so Sesshomaru. But, I will call you later. Bye" She then kissed him on both cheeks and headed off toward the waiting men.

"Damn it, she left lipstick on me again." He said frustratingly, looking at the hand at tried to wipe away her kiss. He turned to make his way to the restroom, when he was suddenly facing the one person he did not expected to arrive until later now.

"Sesshomaru…

Thank to all the people who left reviews:

Tetsumi

KageiBaka

NightMiko

Tei

Inuyasha's Lover

GoddessLD

g27

ever-anime-angel

binab86

inashosetai

sphinx

Sliverfox- you can use that kind of closing for your stories if you want to, I don't own it….I just was trying sometime different for my story….Thank a lot for liking it..

Kimhari- Yes, I am still alive, it's just that when I'm in school, I just don't think about my story. I know it's wrong but I'll get better. I'm going to try to put up two more chapters before I have to go back. Just stay with me please. I always need encouragement.

And a thanks to all those who just read it!!!!!!!


	7. Unexpected

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

----------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

"Damn it, she left lipstick on me again." He said frustratingly, looking at the hand that tried to wipe away her kiss. He turned to make his way to the restroom, when he was suddenly facing the one person he did not expected to arrive until later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru… now you understand that I won't be giving you that type of service, if I decide to represent you." laughed an elderly balding man with a droopy mustache, small crooked beard, and wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt.

"Totosai!" He snarled between clench teeth.

"Ah...ah...ah-h…That's Mr. Totosai to you. You young pup." He snickered, as he walked over to a few of Sesshomaru's art pieces.

"You do know what you are extremely early for our appointment! What if Kagura would had notice you?!"

"I made sure the she-devil didn't see me, you worry too much Sesshomaru. You must have inherited it from your father. He used to act the same way, when we use to work together in the good old years. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time he and I …" He then when on talking about some lame nostalgia moment, as Sesshomaru groaned and started rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'Is getting rid of Kagura worth all this aggravation?' He thought to himself, the only answer that sprang back to his mind was definitely yes.

--------------------------Flashback---------------------

That night after his introduction to Naraku Kase, he left the club feeling angry, confused, and empty. He understood two of his emotions, but the latter did not make any sense to him. As he made his way to his car, once again his friendly neighborhood stalker was waiting for him sitting provocatively on his hood.

"What is it now Kagura?"

"Oh Sesshomaru…" she purred, sidling off his car and slowly walked toward him. " I saw how your friend back there dissed you. But, didn't she look sweet with her boyfriend."

"Once again, you're speaking of things you have no knowledge about."

"Well, the last time I checked when you're tongue deep inside someone else mouth you are either dating or you're a slut. Which is your friend?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm harshly bringing her flush against his body and in a demanding voice said, "What do you mean by that?"

Kagura's body shivered with delight feeling the heat roll off Sesshomaru's body because of their proximity. She never thought her lie would work this good, she knew Sesshomaru had this uncanny ability to sense when someone was lying to him. She could only assume that because of his encounter with her cousin that his awareness must be off not detect her fabrication.

"Easy there...lover, I only meant, that when I was coming out of the club's back door. I accidentally stumble upon them making out against a black car." She smiled slyly.

Sesshomaru was already feeling angry, now he was livid. His darker side shouted, _'Hunt down that bastard and tear him apart piece by piece. He took the girl away from you.' _But, his logical side retaliated by shouting, _'You have no claim on the girl, you just met her. Get a hold of yourself, for all you know they could dating.'_

Kagura saw the turmoil Sesshomaru's eyes held and decide to take advantage of the moment. "Here let me demonstrate how they were." and then her lips came crashing down on his.

At first, he was too stunned to react to her assault, but as he started to push her away from him, his mind begin hallucinating. In his arms, he envisioned a creature who's' flawless bronze body form perfectly against his, a face that held magical deep chocolate eyes, full luscious lips, a button nose and beautiful wavy raven hair. However, it was his pixie scent what drove him insane it reminded him of the fragrance "Red" a combination of orange blossoms, peaches, and vanilla.

Suddenly he felt a tide wave of passion like he never felt before, he began to hungrily lick, nip, kiss and moan against lips he thought were so perfect. "Oh Sesshomaru, I knew you always wanted me not that dirty singing cunt." Those words, those hateful words snapped him back to reality. His golden eyes shoot open as his fairy disappeared leaving a heartless shrew.

"Kagura!!" He shouted, pushing her abruptly away from him.

"Now sweetheart is that any way to treat me especially after a kiss like that." she winked and grinned.

He said nothing just gave her a bewildered look, then hurried to his car and drove away.

"This is only the beginning Sesshomaru ….just the beginning." She laughed, and walked back into the club.

-------------------End -----------------------

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he eyed Totosai again and was dumbfounded to see the man was still babbling about his glory days. So, he quickly walked away to the restroom so he could remove Kagura's mark.

--------------------------------In Rin's Apartment-------------------------

"Watch out Tom!!! He's got a pipe." Rin yelled as she sat on her couch watching T.V.

She was so happy that Miroku called her earlier to tell her that there was not practice today. So she spent the good part of the morning doing something that she rarely never did no more … watch cartoons.

As she finished eating her bowl of cereal and watching her favorite Tom and Jerry cartoon. Her eyes drifted toward the beautiful crystal vase that sat on her table, which was overflowing with red and white long stemmed roses. _'Naraku…I really wish he didn't sent those.'_ she thought as she nibble on her lower lip and started to think back to her dinner with him.

----------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

They had been waiting in the restaurant for over hour minutes, when Rin started to look around for their guests.

"Naraku, where do you think those people are?"

He looked up from his dinner and answered, "Oh didn't I tell you they cancel at the last minute. They decided to back another singer."

Rin's eyes crinkled and her mouth shot open before she uttered, "When did they do that?"

"They called during the show, and I guess I just forgot to tell you." He responded nonchalantly.

Rin sat quietly and thought, _'How could he not remember to tell me something as important as that? Wasn't that the whole purpose of coming to dinner? Why did the company deicide to go with someone else, is there something wrong with me? '_

Naraku sneered inwardly; he was very pleased with himself about how things were going so far. Before woman who was making him a very rich man. And within the next few months, he planned to make her much more than his client.

"Naraku…d-did they tell you, why didn't want me?"

"Yes Rin, we did. They said that they want someone with more of a following, someone who had built a name for themselves."

"Oh." She whispered.

"But, don't worry about Rin. There is more than one record label out there, and I'm sure we'll find the right one of you yet." He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers and caressed it lightly.

She gave him a small hint of a smile and turned her head toward the window by their table. As her eyes scanned the night sky she noticed a small pond in a park by the restaurant. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a group of white swans flew down and settled in the water. She marvel at how beautiful they looked, and how the moonlight made their feathers glow ethereally.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a small weird looking duck started swimming toward the swans. From what she could made out, it looked black and white, and its feathers were sticking up around it body. The creature looked more like a feathery porcupine than a sleek duck.

She watch as the misshapen duck swam closer and closer to the swans, but the only thing the swans did was move away from it. The animals played this simple game of tag for at least four minutes until the swans violently ruffled their wings toward the duck and flew away.

Rin's heart sank when she saw the little duck swam back to some tall grass along the shoreline by itself, it seem to be hiding. _'That poor duck…' _she thought, _'don't worry little ducky, I'll bring you some breadcrumbs tomorrow and I'll be your friend.'_

"Rin, I have another surprise for you." Naraku said, breaking her gaze from the pond.

She looked curiously at him, not realizing that he had moved closer to her and reply," Naraku, you didn't have to do anything more for me. You have given me so much already."

"But, this is something very special and I truly want you to have it." He said huskily.

She knew that she couldn't change his mind once he had made it up, so reluctantly she said, "What is it?"

"It's this…" He then grabbed her by her shoulders and kiss her lips harshly.

Rin was so shocked she did know what to do, so she sat there stiff as a board with her eyes wide open experiencing her first kiss. She felt a weird sensation as the tip of his tongue slide between her lips trying to pry them apart, so he could get better access into her mouth. And no wanting him to dive in any further, she panicked did the only thing that she could. She quickly clicked her teeth together biting his tongue in the process.

"Aargh!!"

"Sorry…oh, I so sorry." She cried. "I just didn't…"

Naraku waved his hand in front of her face, and angrily said, "It's okay, Rin. I guess you didn't like my surprise. I'll take you home now." And they left the restaurant.

The next day, the roses arrive with a note saying, _'I forgive you for yesterday, and don't worry I had more surprise in store for you. Love, Naraku'_

-----------------------------------End -------------------------

She sighed loudly, and started to get up from her couch when her intercom sounded.

BUZZ!!!!!

She walked over to the intercom box and said, "Hello, Who is it?"

"Rin!!! It's me Ayame. Open your door, please."

"Oh sure Ayame, come on up."

She buzzed her in and opened her door, a few moments later Ayame arrived. She was wearing jean overalls with a purple sleeveless shirt. Her hair was in two big ponytails with a purple iris in it.

"Girl, what are you doing still in your pj's? It nearly one o'clock!! Go get dressed we have a full schedule of things to do today. First, we're going to the mall for a little power shopping. Then a nice quick dinner at Chez McDonald's, and to end the day, the band and some people from the club are going to a karaoke bar tonight. And you're going…no arguments."

"That's sounds like a lot of fun Ayame, b-but huh…I can't go. I have a dinner date already with …Sesshomaru ." she said nervously.

"WHAT! Oh my heart…my heart." She yelled, then she stagger around and faint on Rin's couch.

Rin ran to her sofa, and gently shook her, "Ayame …are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open and she began laughing, "Gotga!! So, you're going on another date with the ice prince…you go girl!!" she then gave her two thumbs up.

"Ayame!!" Rin yelled, " Don't do anything like that again. You scare me to death, and it's just dinner not a date. I need to get dressed now."

"I am sorry if I scare you Rin. And to make up for it, I'll help you get ready for Mr.- I -am -so -prefect- and- good- looking- I -can't- stand- myself- sometime…Sesshomaru. So, let's head on out to your wardrobe ."

Rin led her to the bedroom, and Ayame made herself comfortable on Rin's bed while she pulled items from her closet. Ayame couldn't believe Rin's wardrobe, true she knew that her performing clothes were a bit ill fitting. But she never imagine that everything she owned would be two sizes to big for her frame and the majority of it was black. She felt like nominating Rin for that show 'What not to Wear.'

"Rin…when was the last time you with shopping for clothes?"

"Two years ago. Why do you think is something wrong with my wardrobe?" Rin asked, as she pick up a dress and held it against her body.

"Well, as my old gramps uses to say, _"If you want to catch a fish, you need the right bait." _and I hate to tell you sweetie, you couldn't even catch a cold in those outfits."

"What do you mean?!" Rin questioned not quite understand what she meant.

Ayame jumped off the bed, grabbed a white shirt and a pair blue jeans from Rin's pile of clothing threw them at her and said, " Get dress, Rin. It's time to do a little shopping…Ayame style."

---------------A few hours later back at the museum-----------------

Sesshomaru and Totosai were in the museum's café drinking some tea and looking over some papers. Totosai put the papers in his briefcase and said, " Okay Sesshomaru, you convince me. I'll take you on of my clients. But, you are aware that it won't be a pretty scene once Kagura find out what you're doing behind her back."

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow and stared at him several minutes before saying, "First of all, I do not fear anything that walks, crawls, or slithers on this earth." he then gave a evil smirk, " If anything the majority of things fear me. Secondly, my contract with her will conclude in five months, leaving me the option to renew or not. I believe within this time period, if you use your time wisely, you should have a portion of my art livelihood under you control."

" I can see those humility lessons are '_really'_ paying off for you." Totosai whispered to himself , as he lifted his cup of tea to drink it.

Sesshomaru could not wait until their meeting was over with. If it wasn't for the fact that Totosai was more well know than Kagura in the art world for effectively handling careers of many artist, he would have never been bother with the foolish man.

"Good Lord! Would you look at that!" Totosai said excitedly, and pointed to the hallway.

Sesshomaru turned around to see what he was speaking about, and then suddenly he became awe stricken.

There walking around in the gallery foyer was Rin looking around. She was wearing a red form fitting long sleeved sundress, with flat black shoes. Her raven hair was loose and hung perfectly against her shoulders and mid back. He could tell that she wasn't wearing any make-up expect for some lip-gloss due to the way her lips shimmer under the fluorescent lights. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Now there a girl, that can make an old man wish he was young again." Totosai chuckled

Sesshomaru quickly turned back around a growled at him and said cruelly, _" Keep your mind out of the gutter in reference to her…old man."_

Totosai was taken back by Sesshomaru reaction, "What do you know that young woman?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just continue to stare angrily at him.

'Ooohhh!!! He does know the girl, I can have some fun with this.' He thought and then he yelled, "YOUNG LADY…YOUNG LADY. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SESSHOMARU HE'S RIGHT HERE!!!!."

---------------------

As Rin walked in the museum, she felt a little self-conscience about her outfit. When Ayame picked it out for her, she thought it was beautiful but she was positive that she didn't do the dress justice. But, she decided to buy it because it was a very pretty red, and she didn't have any color in her wardrobe.

Once inside Rin, wandered from gallery to gallery looking for Sesshomaru, not that she minded. She loved all forms of art, everything from the old master's paintings to the postmodern sculptures. She always wished that she have the talent to drawing or make sometime, but she decide to be contented with just looking at all the beautiful pieces.

'I wonder why Sesshomaru wanted to meet here? He must had wanted to see that new exhibit that curator was telling me about when I walked in. According to her it breathtaking, I hope he won't mind if we stop by and look at it about they go to dinner.' She thought, as she walked the hallway.

She was just walking by the museum café when she heard, "YOUNG LADY…YOUNG LADY. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SESSHOMARU HE'S RIGHT HERE!!!!." She turned toward the voice, and saw an elderly man waving at her and Sesshomaru looking at her. She smiled, waved back and walked over to the two men.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I sorry I'm a little late."

He was too lost in his admiration for her to say anything, that when Totoasi saw his opening to have some fun.

" Sesshomaru don't be rude, introduce me to this heavenly creature." he said politely.

Sesshomaru still don't respond, so Totosai made his introduction, "Well, since the cat has gotten this boy's tongue let me made your acquaintance. My name is Totosai Yamaguchi and you are?" he said, as he held his hand out.

"I'm Rin Kato, I pleased to meet you." she shook his hand

"No, the pleasure is all mine." he then flip her hand over and kiss it lightly.

This action brought Sesshomaru out of his mindless stupor, he then grab Rin's hand away from Totosai and said, "Our business here has concluded, until next we met. Rin, if you please." He then led her out the café, as they walked away Totosai started to laughed to himself and thought, _'Yes, he just like his father in so many ways.'_

Rin was thankful she was wearing flat shoes, because of the way Sesshomaru was pulling her along in the hallway. It brought back very bad memories of how Naraku pulled her from him that night at the club. And the last thing in the world she want to do was compare he to Naraku in any way.

"Sesshomaru can we slow down please." she pleaded, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he didn't want any other male to touch Rin but him. He felt foolish for his feelings, but somewhere deep inside he knew it was right somehow. When a felt a tug of his left arm , he looked behind him to see what was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Rin?"

"Yes…I ask if we could slow down from this walking fast. I would like to ask you a question?"

"Oh, I sorry Rin. I don't know that I was going so fast. So what's your question?"

"Do you mind if you stop by that new exhibit that on the second floor. One of the curators here told me that it's was really good and I would like to see it."

'The second floor exhibit …that's mine.' He looked at her curiosity, and then remember that she didn't know that he was a artist. This was the first time that they had more than a ten minute conversation, it could be fun to get a unbiased opinion about his work.

"Sure Rin, if you want to." They then walked to a elevator and went up to the second floor. Once they stepped off from the elevator, they wander around the floor looking at Sesshomaru's work everything from painting to sculptures. He enjoyed the way she analyzed each of his items, instead of taking a quick look and then walked by, she really studied the item.

After a while he decide to get her thoughts about his work, he could tell she still didn't realize it was his. So he asked, " Well, what do you think of the artist work so far?"

"Well….."

Thank to all the current reviewers: I always appreciate the support.

Pagen sedjou

MiztikalDragon nsi

Lynn Minmay

Cammy Rammy

Vikki

Taje

GothicPyro loaner

SangoChan

DPM

Raden 26

Charlie Levoy

Demon Slayer

Sessielover666

Tonkpils Slpiknot

Lauren


	8. Karaoke

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Notes: I would like to thank the following people for their songs suggestion for this chapter.

inashosetai : At the Beginning, Change the World or Brand New World (By: V6),

No More Words (By: Ayume Hamasaki), Fukai Mori

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547: Dolls and Daybreak by Ayumi Hamasaki, Seasons

SakuyaTsuki :Frozen by Madonna, Angel eyes by Ice of base, Life is a dragonfly

keeper-of-the-triforce: Run by Snow Patrol

If I missed anyone name for the song suggestion, I' m sorry I thought I gotten everyone.

Now, as for the love song…**REMEMBER MAJORITY RULES**!

There is still plenty time to vote, you can even vote twice if you want to!

This is how the votes is so far:

YOU'RE THE INSPIRATION (Chicago) 7

NEVER THOUGHT (Dan Hill) 2

I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE(Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams) 2

BACK AT ONE (**Brian McKnight ) 3 **

WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, (Josh Groban) 4

I want to thank the following for the reviews and suggestions:

Mushi

Lady caboos

New fan

Sliverfox

Taje

Jewel

MiztikalDragon nsi

DontCareQueen01

Hiro

Sphinx

Msram79

Ebony-Rose

Phalon22

Inashosetai

InuObbsessed o.o

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547

Lynn-Minmay

Cammy Rammy

Amy

Binab86

Vikki

DPM

Raden26

CharlieLevoy

DemonSlayer

Sessieluver666

TonKpilsSlpknot

Lauren

Inyasha'sLover

Jadeangeloo

GothicPyroloaner

Taje

InuyashaLover69

Night

You'll never know

Now let's get back with the story…..

888888888888

Last time….

After a while, he decide to get her thoughts about his work, he could tell she still didn't realize it was his. So he asked, " Well, what do you think of the artist work so far?"

"Well….."

888888888888888888

"Well…" she uttered before chewing on her bottom lip, "There is no doubt that they are all very good. But, how can I say this…they seem to be missing something."

"Missing something ?" Sesshomaru questioned as he raise one of his slender eyebrows, "What do you feel is missing from this collection?"

"Well you know like… feelings." She turned her head to face him for the first time since they had been in the hall, "An artist should always put a bit of themselves into whatever they are working on. You can tell that the artist knows composition but that person is lacking in emotions. And all the art in this room is just a reflection of that person. And, from what I'm seeing, that person is cold, calculating, and uninspired."

Sesshomaru stared intensely at the young woman in front of him. She was right on the money about his work. His entire showcase was missing that necessary spark that made him different from other artist. The only reason he agreed to the show was because Kagura begged him to do it. And he knew that the critics and his fans would kiss his ass no matter what he did, if he would had put a can on a table and called it a modern sculpture they would have love it. But this one woman saw through to the heart of his art and saw his problem. _'She is quite a found.'_ He mused to himself.

Rin started to feel nervous about the way that Sesshomaru was looking at her, it was as if he was looking into her soul.

'Maybe what I just said sounded dumb to him. I should have just said that they were pretty. I know I'll ask him what he thinks of them, hat way it should take the spotlight off of me. ' She thought as she played with the sleeve of her dress twirling it around her finger.

"So Sesshomaru, what is your opinion about this art?"

He smirked a little and answered, "Well I can't really comment on them without being bias, you see this is all my art work. I am an artist by trade."

All the color drained from Rin's face, her eyes nearly bugled out of their sockets, and her mouth dropped open. _'O my god! He must hate me for what I just said!' _Once she regained her composure, she bowed forward slightly and said, "I'm sorry. It was nice knowing you Sesshomaru." then turned and retreated toward the elevator.

As she dash away she kept mentally kicking herself for her apparent stupidity, '_Stupid… stupid… how could I be so stupid. I'll never see him again. Not that I can't blame him for not wanting to being associated with a stupid, fat, and ugly woman. Who just brilliantly trash his work.'_

She was nearly at the elevator, when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her movement. Sesshomaru turned her body around to face him, and place one hand under her chin to lift her face up to his.

"Rin…" he spoke gently, "You shouldn't feel embarrass about what your said. I wanted to hear a true opinion about my work. I'm usually surrounded by people who do nothing, but praise my work. So I don't want you feeling ashamed about what happen."

She swallowed hard and nervously asked, " Are you sure you don't hate me?"

He stared into the endless depth of her mahogany orbs, and then moved his hand to her hair to push back a few insolent strands behind her ear that were blowing about due to the galleries air conditioner and replied huskily, "No…I don't think that I could ever hate you." He could fight an irresistible urge to kiss her so he moved his face closer to her.

Rin's body tremble beneath his gentle stroking of her hair, her breath quicken and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It seemed as if everything was going in slow movement as she watch Sesshomaru face move closer to her, _'He's going to kiss me.' _her mind screamed.

Suddenly her mind clicked to the terrible images of her reaction to Naraku's kiss. She pulled away from him not wanting to repeat the same occurrence, "Thank you for accepting my apology Sesshomaru. Ah…I thing we should be going to dinner. Don't you think? She uttered nervously.

He stopped his advances toward her and cocked his head to the side, and looked perplexity at her, _'This is the first time in my life a woman has ever stopped me from kissing her. Maybe she is going out with Naraku. I will definitely find out during dinner.' _He nodded in agreement and they started back toward the elevator.

As they walked outside the museum, Rin stopped abruptly, slapped her head with her hand and said, "I almost completely forget. Can we make a small detour before going to eat? I have a friend I need to visit."

"Sure Rin that shouldn't be a problem." They then got into Sesshomaru's car and went on their way.

8888888888888 Meanwhile at that same moment 88888888888

On a beautiful handcrafted mahogany table a slim black cell phone started flashing and chiming Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. When a pale hand reached grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Well hello Naraku... how are you this fine evening?" Kagura purred over the line as she stretched out on her sofa.

"Kagura, I should have heard from you two weeks ago. Are you trying to avoid me? "His voice sounded coy but deadly serious.

"Now cousin, you know that you are always in my thoughts. I only live to serve you." As much as Kagura wished that statement was a joke, it wasn't.

She was literally Naraku's slave. When Kagura was eighteen she did drug run for a few crime bosses in her old neighbor. One day a huge cocaine shipment came in, and she decide that she steal the shipment and keep all the money for herself. She definitely pick the wrong day for her betrayal because that day the F.B.I move in an arrested everyone in that gang. Except, for leader and Kagura, she when into hiding when she found out that the police was looking for her, and the gang's leader put out a hit for her because he thought she squealed on them. Somehow Naraku found her before the police or the mob.

He told her that from that day on that she was his slave until he felt like releasing her. However, if she didn't want to be under his control, she was more that free to go. But, the police would have to be given some evidence that he just so happen to have about her past drug deal and the embezzlement she'd been doing to her present clients. Plus, word would leak out to the mob to where she was at.

"I have all the packages that you wanted me to pick up for you. But, what I wanted to talk to you about something more important than that."

"What could be more important Kagura?"

"I saw you at the Youkai's Lair on Friday, and I was wondering about that singer…named Rin you left you."

"Stay away from her! Do you understand me, if I even hear that you were within twenty feet of her… I'll make sure to make your life more of a living hell!" He voiced viciously.

"Take it easy now Naraku. I'm only asking because the guy she claimed to have helped her is my best client Sesshomaru." Shock was the only word to describe Kagura's feeling after hearing Naraku reaction over the phone, she never heard him act that way before over anyone… not even Kikyo. After she literally handed him Kikyo on a sliver platter, his attitude toward the pianist was just mildly amused.

"Sesshomaru! He's your client!"

"Yeah, I was planning on making my move on him, until she came into the picture." She replied angrily.

A eerie silence fall on the wire for about a minute before Kagura stood up and started pacing and then yelled, "Naraku!…Naraku! Are you still on the line!"

"Shut up! A course I'm still on the line. I was just thinking about why he looked so familiar to me." He snapped.

"Well duh…Remember Kikyo's fiancé Inuyasha Noro. That's Sesshomaru younger brother."

"Inuyasha Noro brother!…mmm." she could only imagine the evil smile that was on his face from the way he sounded. "So Kagura, I assume that you still wanted this Sesshomaru person for yourself?"

"Hell yes!"

"Well I want him to stay away from Rin. I have a few more things that must be finalize before I can take her with me. I have a plan that could be beneficial to the both of us. I trust that I can count on your loyalty?"

Kagura smiled lazily as she slouched down back on her sofa, "Like I said before, I only live to serve you."

"Good, I want you to do this….."

8888888888888888888888888

"Who could she possibly be meeting here? " Sesshomaru pondered as he walked about the desolate park. They had only been there for about fifteen minutes, but that was fourteen minutes to long for him.

The park in its heyday might have been beautiful, but now it was in terrible disarray. It had a large playground area that was covered with large cobwebs, two large rusting metal slides, fifteen wooden swings that were worm ridden and falling off their chains, a falling apart Gym Jim and old fashion metal merry go round that creak loudly as the wind push it about.

The park's only redeeming feature was its large lake that had beautiful water lilies, large fuzzy cattails, and tall blue-green grass around the embankment. And in the middle of the lake was a blue and white gazebo with a wooden walkway that leaded from it to the shore.

His attention returned to his companion when he heard her call out, "Ah…there you are." She then squatted down by some tall grass and reached into her purse to pull out a bag of breadcrumb. "Sesshomaru come over here please." She waved over to him.

When he finally reached her side he meet a most usually sight. He saw that Rin was feeding the ugliest and weirdest looking duck he had ever seen in his life. The only way he recognize the creature as being a duck was because of its large red bill an red web feet. Its feather were sticking up all around it body and it was black a white in coloring. If it was been a dog, he would had said that it looks like it had rabies or mange.

"Rin, get away from that disease ridded thing!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders pulling her toward him.

"Sesshomaru, please stop he's not diseased. Daffy is just malting." she replied as she struggle to break free of his steel like grip.

"Malting?" He questioned.

She finally broke free, and walked back over to the shoreline, "Yes, I talked to a ranger here yesterday, and he told me that my little friend here is just going though his malting stage. You know he's leaving his hatchling days behind and in a few months we'll see his true adult form. I decided to call him Daffy, because he remembers me of Daffy duck." she giggled.

"I think that name suit him to a tee, its look crazy enough." He whispered to himself.

She tossed the rest of the breadcrumbs toward the duck, and walked back over to Sesshomaru, "I plan on coming here everyday to feed him. He seems so lonely out here by himself, and I don't want him to be."

"Rin, that ugly thing doesn't need your attention. It would be better off dead." He said coldly.

Rin frown and replied, "There a beauty in everything Sesshomaru you just have to open you eyes to see it." She then started walking toward his car, when she flipped around a huge smile on her face and said, " Well anyway let's go eat…I'm staving."

He can't understand her sudden behavior change, so he look at her curiously before saying, "Yes, I'm rather hungry too." They walked toward his car and left the park.

88888888888888888 Two hours later at the Wishing Well karaoke club 888888888888888

"So, let me see if I got your order correct? The server questioned, " That's was seven Pepsi's no ice, two large Nacho's extra extra cheese and jalapenos, five Joey's heart attack cheeseburgers with the works, and two orders of cheese sticks?"

"Yeah!" Shippo, Kohaku, and Kouga yelled in unison from their position on the couch.

"You are guys are…**_pigs_**! Ayame hollered and stomped her foot, "Did it ever across your puny minds to ask **_any of_** **_us_** if we wanted something to eat!" As she motion to Sango, Kagome, and Souten who were sitting on the other couch in the room viewing the songs selection book.

"Well, no one's stopping you from ordering are they!" Kouga barked back. "Jeez woman!"

Her beautiful blue eyes narrowed and took on a dark hue, as she grabbed his shirt to pulled him towards her, "Kouga, you better start being nicer to me or I swear I won't marry you!"

"Good!" He said happily, "I told you before I love Kagome and she loves me. Isn't that right Kagome sweetheart?"

A dark headed burette looked up from the song chart menu and reply, "No Kouga!** _Like I told you before …_**Ayame said, that you promise to marry her since you guys were kids. And then no way I'm going to break that up. And beside, I don't feel that way towards you."

"See!" Ayame gloated as she released his shirt and put her hands of her hips.

"Ah…she's only saying that because you here. I know the truth." He replied coyly and when back talking with the guys

'He's unbelievable. He refuse to see the truth, she doesn't give a damn about him. He's making a total fool out of himself. Sometime I just don't understand why I love him so.' She thought as shook her head and headed back to the sofa with the other girls.

"Shippo, when did Miroku say that he would be here?" Kohaku asked.

"He went to pick up Inuyasha. He wanted to come tonight." just then the door to the room opened and in walked Miroku and Inuyasha. "Well, speak out the devil. Hey you guys!"

Everyone's attention turned to the two new arrivals; they waved and shouted their hellos to everybody. Then Inuyasha's eyes fall upon Kagome's face and he whispered, "Kikyo!"

88888888888888888 At the restaurant 888888888888888888

Rin and Sesshomaru's dinner was going wonderfully. She couldn't believe that she was talking so much; normally around men she was so reserved. However, being with Sesshomaru felt like catching up with long lost friend. "How old are you? Do you have any other siblings? Where did you go to art school? Did it hurt when you got those tattoos on your face?" her questions were on and on and on.

As for Sesshomaru he couldn't believe that a person could talk so much without taking a breath. But, instead of being annoyed like he would be with anyone else asking him such personal questions, he enjoyed her childlike fascination by his life.

As the server brought the dessert cart around to the table, Sesshomaru chuckle slight as he watched Rin's eyes grow wide as she pointed to the chocolate caramel mousse truffle cake that was on the cart. He then immediately realized that he hadn't asked her the questions that he had on his mind, because of the good time he was having.

"Rin?"

"Mmm?" was the only sound she could manage due to the huge piece of cake stuffed in her mouth, but her eyes were directly on him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm hmm" she nodded.

"Is Naraku Kase your boyfriend?"

Rin begin couching up the cake she had just swallow. She took her hand and slapped it against her chest to help steady her cough, then she spat out, "W-what!"

88888888888888888888888

"So do you know what song you are going to sing Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well I don't know I like "At the Beginning"

"Hey that's a good song."

"Sango…" Kagome whispered as she brought the song chart up to hide her face, " What guy over, the one named Inuyasha keeps staring at me."

Sango looked toward his way, and sure enough Inuyasha's amber eyes had a death hold on Kagome. "I don't know why but, he's cute."

"Hello! I can see that. He and his friend were at the club on Friday, and I was their waitress. But, he didn't even seem to know that I was alive then."

"Well, he know you're alive now. " Sango giggled, " If he comes over and talks to you, just go with the moment, you have nothing to lose… right?" she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the list.

Ayame walked over to the microphone and a flat screen monitor, " Okay you guys, since nobody seem to be able to make up their minds about a song, I'll get this show started."

A automated voice came on over the loud speaker in the room and said, **"The song selected, Pink "Get the Party Started."**

The music began pouring into the room from the speakers as the monitor flash dance images and words across the screen. Ayame started dancing with the music, and began singing.

****

I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean

I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started

While Ayame was singing, Kohaku tapped Miroku on his shoulder and said, "Miroku, do you know if Rin you be here tonight?" Kohaku asked eagerly .

"Well according to Ayame, she's on a date with Sesshomaru. Rin told her that she would try to be here, and she would try to convince Sesshomaru to come with her."

"What do you think of this new interested Sesshomaru has in Rin?" He said bitterly.

"Like I said before, we will just have to wait and see how things develops between those two. So you should stop your moping around...man. You had plenty of time to asked her out, before Sesshomaru came into the picture." He said jokily, and ruffled Kohaku's hair.

"Hey! You're got plenty of nerve. Most men like to get to know a girl first. Unlike you, who keeps asking them, to do you the honor of having your baby! Dude, where did you come up with that line? It doesn't work… How many women have turn you down again? He started laughing.

"Well, at least I out there pitching. You never when you'll hit pay dirt." he then wiggle his eyebrows, and gave him two thumbs up.

"For the last few months, the only thing just have been doing is chasing my sister around. Normally, I would have kick your ass, knowing the kind of lecher you are. But Sango pretty good at taking care of herself. And from what she been telling me, I guess I should be sorry for you!"

"Koharku, your sister is different. I don't know what it is about her, but I can tell you honesty I'm not playing a game with her. I want her to be my girl, but I just lose it when she's around me."

Their conversation abruptly stopped when they heard clapping, and cheering. As they looked toward the stage area Ayame was taking her bow and walked off . The next person to walk up was Sango.

She was wearing white low rise jeans, and black mid-drift shirt with pink lettering across it that said slayer. Her long auburn hair flowed neatly down her back, and was tied at the end with a white ribbon. Miruko eyes remained glued on the young woman as she reached the mic stand.

The automated announcer voice came over the loud speaker again, **"The song selected, Christina Aguilera "Genie in a bottle"**

'I think I'll try out some moves I learned in my belly dancing class' she thought as the music started, and the words began scrolling across the monitor then she started singing.

****

I feel like

I've been locked up tight

for a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone

to release me

You're lickin' your lips

and blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean

I'm gonna give it away

Baby baby baby

(baby baby baby...)

Miruko eyes and hand started to twitch as he watched Sango do her graceful gyrating dance movement. _' I must resist urge to…. I must resist… No, I can't resist…' _He thought as he move closer and closer to her.

****

Ooohhh, 'my body's sayin' lets go'

Ooohhh, 'but my heart is sayin' no'

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

gotta like what you do-oo-o

SMACK!

Everybody stopped what they were doing. The guys all began laughing except for Kohaku and the girls had murderous looks in their eyes as they all stared toward the stage. Because before them was the sight of a big red hand mark across Miruko's face and a fuming Sango with Miruko hand still rubbing her butt.

"YOU PERVERT !" Sango yelled.

As the scene played out, the only thing Kohaku could do was closed his eyes and started shaking his head before muttering, "Idiot…you never get her that way!"

8888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru was relieve, when he found out about that his assumptions concerning Rin and Naraku were incorrect. After he help calm her down from her coughing fit, she explained how she meet him and her relationship to Naraku.

'But, didn't she think it was strange the way he held her so tightly at the club.' He thought, but as he looked into her eyes he knew she was telling the truth, and decided to drop the subject.

"There something else I would like to talk to you about, if you don't mind." He spoke in his usual tone.

"Sure, what is it." She smiled, and waited for his question.

"You said that you work three jobs?"

"Yes, but I would love to have just one, so I could have more time with the band."

"I think I can help you. How would you like to be my live in model?"

Her face twisted in surprise again, as she mouthed, "Huh!"

88888888888888888888

With Miruko and Sango mishap out of the way, things went back to normal for everyone at the club. Kouga, Shippo, and Souten had already sang their songs, and everyone was looking at Kagome to see if she would go up next.

"Oh come on Kagome, it is that bad. There nothing to be embarrass about" Sango said.

"I don't know, I can't sing very well. All you guys are so much better than me." Kagome replied, as she clutch on to the song chart for dear life.

"Kagome… No one is going to laugh at you, we'll here to have fun." Ayame answered, "You can't be as bad as Kouga. I swear when he sang that last note, I hear some wolves howl… I swear." All the girls laughed.

"Alright…alright. You guys convince me." she was about to stand up, when Inuyasha suddenly walked up to the mic, shocking everybody.

"Inuyasha?" Miruko mumbled out, he couldn't understand why he decide to sing. Inuyasha and Kikyo always loved singing karaoke together, but the last time he sung anything was at Kikyo's funeral. _'Why now?' _He pondered.

"The song selected, Josh Groban "To Where You Are"

Inuyasha took a strong stance at the mic, as his eyes focus on Kagome but the face he saw was Kikyo's, the slow ballad started and he begun.

****

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile

'He has a beautiful tenor voice.' Kagome thought,_ 'If I didn't know better, I would swear that he's singing to me'_

If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far

To where you are

To… where… you… are

He has a beautiful tenor voice.' Kagome thought, 

After he finished, he slowly left the stage and went back to the couch and sat beside Miruko. All the girls were on the verge of crying because of the raw emotions they hear when he sung the song.

"Inuyasha…

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!


	9. Decisions

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: A reply to some readers comment:

For those who hate the idea of Inuyasha being in love with Kikyo…..I'm sorry but Rumiko Takahashi had them that way first. I neither like nor dislike Kikyo or Kagome; they're just the characters that are the main focus in Inuyasha's life.

Second, sorry if I had the wrong group for the song Fukai Mori. I only wrote what I saw in the review. So, let me make amends now… Fukai Mori is by Do As Infinity.

Third, I just found out that some people are not voting because they have never heard of the songs before, or they are just not into old love songs. It's okay if you don't vote because off those reasons. I just like readers participation is a good thing, and I just want help in deciding their song. But, please continue to leave reviews, I like to know if my story is still on course. AND BELIEVE ME ANYBODY WHEN I START ALL THE LEMONS AND LIMES I'LL NEED EVERYONE OPIONION

This is how the votes are so far:

YOU'RE THE INSPIRATION (Chicago) **10 **

NEVER THOUGHT (Dan Hill) 2

I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE (Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams) 2

BACK AT ONE (**Brian McKnight ) 3 **

WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, (Josh Groban) 6

After I post the next chapter ….the voting polls will be closed….So, vote while you can. The song with the most votes wins!

( 

I also would like to thank the following for their reviews….

Girlx16

Raden26

Kiwi

GothicPyroLoaner

InuyashaLover69

Gv

Phoenix

Draca

Anime fan

Jazmine

TAJE

Sliverfox

Jem

Grobanitis66

LunasStar

SakuyaTsuki

Vikki

Also if anyone would like to be my beta… please let me know. I know my writing is not the best, like some of the other great writers on this site. But, I am trying to improve myself. And I would never turn down everyone's help.

Now let's get back with the story…..

888888888888888888888

Last time….

After he finished, he slowly left the stage and went back to the couch and sat beside Miruko. All the girls were on the verge of crying because of the raw emotions that they hear as he sung the song.

"Inuyasha…

888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha, why did you sing Kikyo's favorite song?" Miruko questioned.

"That girl in the green dress…" He whispered and gestured toward Kagome on the sofa "She looks so much like Kikyo."

Miruko looked at Kagome and he's jaw dropped when he finally noticed the similarity she had to Kikyo. Her face, eyes, and body size were just like Kikyo's, but only true different he saw was her hair style. The girl before him had hers loose falling down her back; while Kikyo had always had hers tied in back with some hanging loose around her ears.

"Inuyasha, yeah I see a likeness between her and Kikyo. But, man …she is not Kikyo. Kikyo is dead you have to let her go." He whispered back.

"Damn it Miruko!…" He yelled as he jumped off the sofa with his fists clenched, and hatred in his eyes all aim toward Miruko. But, suddenly his demeanor change as he fell back on the couch and whisper, "I know she's dead. But when I saw her, something inside of me made me sing our song." While the two men were engage in their conversation, they failed to notice the three pair of eyes that focus on them since Inuyasha's outburst.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kagome whispered to the other girls.

"I don't know, how about you Ayame?" Sango answered, as she looked on strangely.

Ayame knew the answer, but didn't know if she should divulge the information. She couldn't believe it herself that Inuyasha sang that song, she remembered at Forever Rest cemetery when everyone were saying their last goodbye to Kikyo's casket. The moment Inuyasha stood in front of it, he began singing that song and at the end he lost it. It was the first time since she known him that she ever saw he cry, it took Miruko, Shippo, and Koharku to pull him away from her grave. After they brought him home, he had sworn in front of them that he would never sing again until he met Kikyo again in the afterlife.

'So, why did he sing now?' she wondered.

No one spoke for several minutes; the only noise made came from Kouga as he sipped the last of his drink. Miruko stood up and looked around at everyone's solemn faces, _'It time to turn this party back around. I guess I have to sing **the** song…_' he sighed and then walked over to the mic and made his selection.

"The song selected, Roland LaPrise "…

Everyone's attention turned toward Miruko as the music played and he started singing,

****

You put your right foot in,  
You put your right foot out;  
You put your right foot in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!

Hokey-Pokey!

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Inuyasha thought as he watched Miruko dance around like an idiot. But, soon his miserable expression turned into a huge grin, and he started laughing.

Kouga, Shippo, and Koharku were sprawl across the sofa and floor laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes as a result to Miruko's antics. Sango, Kagome, and Souten were shock by song selection, but eventually laughed and began dancing along with Miruko. Ayame remained positioned on the sofa smiling and thinking, _'Miruko, you definitely know what is needed sometimes.' _Then she stood up and started dancing with the rest of the girls.

888888888888888888888

"Y-you want me to live with you!" Rin squealed, as she looked on at Sesshomaru, "We hardly know each other!"

"Rin… please allow me to explain." He said in a cool manner trying to calm the freaked out girl, "What I am suggesting is strictly a business proposition. You remarked that your debts are becoming insurmountable, and you're present residence is raising your rent. I desire a model that is available at a moment notice, and someone I won't find tiresome. I think the solution to our problem lies within each other."

"But…"

He raised his hand to stop her from speaking, "Allow me to continue. You would have your own room…rent free of course. You will also receive the usual model payment of seven hundred dollars a week. And, since I prefer to work early morning's to mid-afternoon's, you have more than enough time to practice with that band."

She was about to speak again, when he said, " And I can assure you that your virtue is safe, my only interest in you is an artistic one. "

The last part came out a bit hasher then he meant. But he didn't want her to think that he was some kind of lecher, going around picking up girl. '_Artistic, huh?' _His inner voice mocked, _'Then explain why you were about to kiss her a while ago?'_ He growled inwardly to silence the voice.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening to her. In front of her a drop dead gorgeous man was literally handing a key to the solution to all her problems. She wouldn't have to worry anymore about rent or holding down three jobs. She could have time to spend singing with the band, living her dreams.

But, the only pitfall to this wonderful dream was she that would have to show him her hideous, misshapen, obese body. The very idea frightened her, she knew the moment he saw her naked, he would be so horror-struck that he would call off the deal.

Then an idea came to her, "Sesshomaru…do I have to be naked for your modeling?"

Her question shocked him; some people understood that private modeling is usually a person in the nude. But, sensing the girl's apprehension about posing nude in front of someone, he would work around it for now.

"I'm sure we can work around any discomforts you may have. So what is your answer, Rin?"

"This situation is definitely out of the ordinary." She giggled nervously, before looking warmly into his eyes, "But I have a feeling I can trust you, Sesshomaru. So… yes I accept your offer. I just hope you don't regret your decision."

"Good. Now as for…" He was then interrupted by the waiter who returned to their table with the bill and waited. After he paid the bill, he helped Rin on with her coat, and started out toward the parking lot. "Well, would you like to go anyplace else or would you like to go home?" he asked while opening the door for her.

"Uh…if you don't mind, can we go to the Wishing Well karaoke club? The band is there and I said that I would be there after dinner. Plus I would love to tell them the good news."

"Rin…" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders to face him, "I would prefer you not telling them about living with me. I don't like anyone to knowing about my personal affairs, unless absolutely necessary."

'Of course, he wouldn't want people to know he took pity on a fat girl.' she thought sadly, but she bravely faced him with a smile and answer, "Okay, I'll just tell them I found a new job, and I can practice with them more now."

"Excellent…now your chariot awaits my lady." He said, as he bowed and waited to help her into his car. She curtsy and laughed lightly as she got in, and soon they were off down the highway heading to club.

888888888888888888888

"Alright who's next?" Shippo asked eagerly. It has been an hour since Miruko sung his song, and everyone was back to having a great time.

"How about us." a voice answer from the direction of the door. Everyone attention went that way, while Kouga got up smiling and went to the door.

"Dudes, I'm glad you made it." he said, as he shook hands with two young men. One man was wearing jeans, a sheer black muscle shirt and his white hair was cut in a mohawk, while the other man wore khaki pants, white shirt, and his hair was gray with a mix of black in front. "Everyone I like to introduce you to Ginta and Hakkaku Watanabe. They're in town for a couple of days, and I asked them to stop by. I hope you don't mind?"

"Hey the more, the merrier." Miruko said.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Ayame screamed as she ran to embrace the men.

"Ayame! Damn girl, you've filled out nicely." Ginta chuckled, as he hugged her tightly earning a disapproving look from Kouga.

"Why, haven't you guys called me. I emailed you two my numbers month's ago." she commented while hugging Hakkaku.

"Well, you know how things are at …" was all Ginta could get out before Ayame pulled him and Hakkaku to the sofa to introduce them to the rest of the girls.

Several minutes had passed since the brothers had walked in, and Kouga sat fidgeting on the sofa as he watched Ayame and Ginta. Kouga knew that Ginta had a longtime crush on Ayame since the second grade, not that he cared. However, their secret whispers, and seeing her arm wrapped tightly around Ginta's waist for some reason irritated him beyond words.

"Ahh…Kouga, is something wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"No! Why do you asked!" he snarled.

"Because, you're crushing the life of out that cup."

Kouga looked down to see a crumpled Styrofoam cup and ice all over his pants. He immediately jumped off the sofa, throwing the destroyed item on the floor and stomped off to the restroom.

Everyone wondered what cause Kouga's outburst, when Shippo said, "You guys, we only have a few more hours before closing. So who's going to be next?"

Just there the door opened again, "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Rin said, as she walked into the room.

"Rin!" Shippo and Kohaku said as they tried to out run each other to get to the young woman side.

"We'll glad that you made it." Shippo grinned.

"Yea, that dress is pretty on you. Would you like to sit down over on the sofa with us. " Kohaku asked.

"Why thank you, but I don't think there will be enough room me and Sesshomaru."

"_Oh_, _Sesshomaru_ _here_." Kohaku said unhappily.

"Yes, we were coming in when his phone rang. He told me to go on without him, but I'm sure he'll be in shortly." she said as she looked at the disappointed faces on the two young men.

"Rin, over here..." Ayame waved, "I have some friends I want you to meet."

As Rin started too walked over when a strange feeling came over her. It felt as if a pair of cold hands was grabbing hold her body and refusing to let go. She had this type of feeling only a few times in her life, and after each time something terrible always happened.

"Rin… is something wrong?" Ayame asked.

She thought people might think that she was crazy if she told them about her sixth sense, so she decided not to say anything. "No, I just felt a chill in the air." she replies.

"Oh…well I would like to introduce Ginta and Hakkaku Watanabe. Kouga and I grew up with them." she said as Rin shook the two men hands. "I been telling them all about you and they love to hear you sing."

"Ayame! I just walked in and I'm sure someone else wants to sing right now." Rin said shyly.

"Come on Rin, we all like for you to sing now. Right everybody?"

"Yeah, sing a song Rin." Kohaku said.

"We always like to hear you Rin." Shippo added merrily.

Rin looked around the room and saw that every eye was on her, she sighed and said, "Where the song listing please?"

"Here you go." Ayame answered, as she handed her the big black book.

She took a few moment and browse thru the book, when she come across a song she remember seeing in a movie when she was a kid.

'I like this one. I hope they like it too.' she thought as she stood in front of the mic and television monitor. She pushed in her selection and the computer voice come around the loud speakers, **"The song selected, Kermit the Frog, "Rainbow Connection"**

****

Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbow's are visions  
They're only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it  
But I know they're wrong wait and see

Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far  
What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What so we think we might see

Someday we'll find it  
That rainbow connection  
The lovers the dreamers and me

All of us under it's spell  
We know that it's probably magic

Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices  
I've heard them calling my name  
Are these the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors  
I think they're one and the same  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
There's something that I'm supposed to be

Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

Laa, da daa dee da daa daa,  
La laa la la laa dee daa doo

Everyone applauded, and Ginta got off the couch and walked over to Rin, "You're really good." He then grabbed both of her hands in his, "What do you think Hakkaku?"

Just then, the door opened and Sesshomrau walked in, "Rin…


	10. Intensions

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N notes:

THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LIME! LETS HOPE I DON'T GET BOOTED OFF THIS SITE BECAUSE OF IT! IT'S REAL MILD!

Hey everyone!

The song winner is **YOU'RE THE INSPIRATION (Chicago)** **YEA!**

If your song didn't win don't worry, I have three more couples in this story so the other songs will go to them and Rin need to sing a few more times for it all over.

Also, I trying something different so don't hate me. I'm going on the dark side for a little while so things are going to get very rough for Rin. I hate to do it, but that what makes stories interesting. Right? So, tell me if how I doing. Good?…Bad?….Inconceivable? write a review and let me know.

And as always I want to thank the people who leave reviews as well as their encouragement.

Nahaujaret

Animefan

Sphinx

Gv

Ever Rin

Jem

Vikki

TAJE

Draca

Inuchic515

UgLyDaRkFaErIe547

Cammy Rammy

Sakoya Tsuki

Inu Obbsessed o.o

Binab86

InuyashaLover69

Raden26

Girlx16

Jadeangeloo

GothicPyroloaner

If I missed anyone I'm sorry. I promised to get you next time.

Now let's get back with the story…..

8888888888888888888

Last time…

Everyone applauded, and Ginta got off the couch and walked over to Rin, "You're really good." He then grabbed both of her hands in his, "What do you think Hakkaku?"

Just then the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, "Rin…

88888888888888888

"Rin …" was all he could murmur out once his eyes fall upon the two people holding hands and talking at the mic. _'Would you look at that?' _His inner voice mocked, '_It's a good thing you're only interested in her "artistically"_

"Holy shit." Inuyasha whispered out when he noticed Sesshomaru standing at the door, gripping the door handle so tightly, that he was sure it would break off in his hand. He then followed his brother's cold stare toward the direction of Rin and Ginta.

He made his way toward Ayame who was sitting on the other sofa talking to Hakkaku and said, "Ayame, if you want your friend to live another day you better get him away from Rin." However, before anyone could blink Sesshomaru was standing beside Rin, still glaring dangerously at Ginta.

"Oh Sesshomaru…I didn't see you come in…" Rin said as she turned around to face him. She was a little surprised at his sudden appearance by her side, "Did everything go okay with your phone call?"

"Yes…I have something to tell you about later. But, first …who is this?" he said unemotionally tilting his head toward Ginta.

"Oh he is Ayame's friend; let me introduce you two, Sesshomaru… Ginta Watanabe. And Ginta this is my friend Sesshomaru."

As Ginta extended his hand and said, "It's a pleasur-r…" was all he could stumble out as he felt his heartbeat quicken significantly, and his body started to tremble. For some reason this Sesshomaru's person harden glare was terrifying him beyond reason.

He also noticed that the moment he started to step away from Rin that the feeling of discomfort lessens. _'She must be his girlfriend. Man, I feel sorry for any guy that tries to mess with her.' _He thought as he back away further from her.

"Is something wrong Ginta?" Rin asked as she noticed the young man going back toward the other sofa.

"No Rin. I- I ahh…I just need to ask Hakkaku a question. It was nice meeting both of you." he then walked over to the sofa where Ayame and Hakkaku were sitting.

"Rin, can we talk outside?" Sesshomaru asked.

She nodded and told Ayame that she and Sesshomaru would be back in a few moments… The second they left Ginta pushed out a heavy sigh of relief, before speaking to Ayame.

"Ayame, what's up with that guy? I thought I would kiln over from the way he was looking at me."

"Yeah I noticed. I don't know what you did get but don't do it again, he's one person you don't want to mess with. But, enough about Sesshomaru… what did you think of Rin? Will you be able to help her?"

As he sat down, he pulled Ayame into his lap, and said, "Ayame honey, just get me a tape of her singing and I'll personally handle the rest. Now for the real reason of Hakkaku and my visit. I have some good news for your band."

"REALLY!" squealed Ayame as she hugged Ginta tightly, "Miruko… Shippo… Kohaku, come here for a second, I have a wonderful surprise for you."

888888888888 Outside to club 888888888888

"What wrong, Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as she watched him pace back and forth on the sidewalk.

'This is the wrong time for this to happen.' he thought before he stopped his pacing and stared into a pair of innocent looking brown eyes, "Rin, I need to return home now. That was my manager who called; she asked me if I would be able to go to America seven days from now."

"America!" Rin said excitedly.

"Yes…" He said half-heartily, "Normally I would have told her… no. But, Kagura said that she made an appointment for her and I to meet a Mr. Onigumo Parumeru. He is the owner of several successful galleries in America, and he would like to meet with me to discuss several requests he received about my work. So, if I'm going to meet with him I will not have time for any unnecessary distraction."

As she stood there listening to his explanation, she thought she knew the true meaning of what he was telling her. She turned around to avoid his amber gaze, and spoke in a slight quivering tone, "Oh don't worry Sesshomaru, if you want to call off our arrangement because you won't have time to be bother with me it's okay."

Sesshomaru was taken back by her reply and action, he reach out toward the woman in front of him turned her back around to face him and said, " Rin, I told I was going out of town because I wanted you to move in tomorrow instead of at the end of the month like we discuss."

Her face lit up after hearing his words, "Oh I'm so stupid, Sesshomaru. I thought you decide not to be bother with a _girl like me_." She gave him a slop-sided smile and started talking about moving all her things.

Sesshomaru half listen as she talked, he was busy trying to analyze Rin's statement, _'What did she mean by a "girl like me"? She puts herself down a lot, I wonder what happen in her life to make her feel that way about herself.'_

He was brought out of his musing when Rin gasped, and grabbed hold of his jacket, "Sesshomaru I need to tell Ayame that we are about to leave. Please wait here for me."

He nodded his head for a reply and watched Rin walked back inside the club. A few minutes later he took out his cigarettes from his jacket pocket, lit up and murmured lowly, "I 'm almost glad that Kagura did called. I just know if we had stayed, Inuyasha would suggest that I sing a song. Stupid half-wit."

888888888888888888888

"WHAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Kohaku yelled as he pulled Rin into the room after she told everyone that she about to leave.

"I sorry Kohaku, but Sesshomaru need to go right away and I did come with him." she said sadly, as she watched him walk slowly away from her and plop down on the sofa.

"Well we got some news you to tell you Rin, but since you are in a rush I'll call you tonight and spill." Ayame grinned.

"But, Ayame I'm moving tomor…" Rin throw her hand up to her mouth caught herself before she finished telling them the rest.

"You're moving?" Ayame questioned, "Where to?"

Rin's mind rush to think of something to tell her, but nothing pop up and she did hate to lie to anyone. "Ayame just call to tonight, I'll explained everything then." she whispered.

Ayame nodded but was perplexed about her behavior. Why was Rin hiding something from her, true they had not known each other that long but she thought they were friends?

"So Sessy, won't be coming back in huh? Inuyasha said sarcastically as he remained sited on the coach, "To bad, I would love to have all you guys to hear him sing."

Everyone looked at him not understanding his coded statement. As Rin looked at him she thought, _'I guess I'll have to ask Sesshomaru about that as well as about telling Ayame.'_

She then said her goodbyes again and left room.

"Inuyasha, what did you mean by listen to Sesshomaru sing?" Shippo asked looking strangely at his friend.

"Sesshomaru can't sing."

"REALLY!" Shippo and Kohaku yelled in unison excitedly.

"Yeah, he always hated the fact that I was better at singing than him. I wanted to see his face when Rin listen to him sing. It would have been priceless and well worth the ear piecing pain that we would have to endure for it." He chuckled.

"Yea." Kohaku said as he, Shippo and Mirkuo started to laugh along with him. But, Ayame shook her hear as she stare at her friends and thought_, 'What a bunch of idiots. They're not thinking how Rin would feel about that.'_

88888888888888888 In a motel room, not far from the club 888888888888888

A female naked figure is handcuffed to the headboard of a king sized brass bed. Long black hair clings to her sweaty body, her breathing heavy but she moaned seductively as she watches the other figure in the room come over to the bed.

"Do you want more -…- ? Say that you want it…beg me for it." the male voice spat out cruelly as he throw her legs apart and position himself at her entrance.

"Yes, punish me more. I promise to sing better... I promise." the woman screamed out.

"Yes my dear you will do better. This I promise you." He said, and then he thrust his thick throbbing manhood into her soaking wet cavity.

His deep in and out movement made the old bed spring frame creak and moan as if it could give way any second. Plus, her cries of pain and pleasure only add fuel to his need for her body.

"Oh you're tearing me apart." she yelled to encourage the male above her. For a little over two months, Raquel had been with this john. She wondered why he always made her wear a black wig, sing songs for him, and called her by another woman name before he screwed her. But, she really didn't care as long as he paid her one hundred fifty dollars, she would answer to the Queen of Sheba name.

Before to long the male's body started to shake and he grunted out some vague words, before collapsing on top of the woman. He then reaches up and release the woman hands. Raquel dragged her weaken arms up and lightly rubbed her hands along his back and said, "You are amazing…Naraku"

And Naraku answered back, "You are mines forever…Rin."

Suddenly his cell phone rang, he flips over in the bed and pushes the woman out of the bed away from him and answers, "Hello." As he listen his mouth curls into a cruel smile, "Why you're just the person I wanted to hear from…"


	11. Emotions

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: For everybody who wanted to know who Raquel was. She is just a character I made up because I needed someone detached from the original characters.

And as always I want to thank the people who leave reviews as well as their encouragement.

Devon M

Sphinx

Ever Rin

Trickster Goddess

InuObsessedo.o

UgLyDaRkFaErIe 547

Arrgh

Cammy Rammy

Jadeangeloo

InuyashaLover69

Girlx16

Now let's get back with the story…..

88888888888888888888

Last time……..

Suddenly his cell phone rang, he flips over in the bed and pushes the woman out of the bed away from him and answers, "Hello." As he listened, his mouth curls into a cruel smile, "Why you're just the person I wanted to hear from…"

888888888888888888888888888

Raquel was beyond piss as she looked up at Naraku from her position on the floor. As she got up and walked over to her clothes, she muttered low, "Crazy bastard."

As she got dressed, she couldn't help but listen to bits and pieces of his conversation.

"Did you get all the information on him?… Sounds interesting….Isn't she a fashion designer?…I want to talk to her, make an appointment…"

His ruby colored eyes shifted to Raquel, she had her tight daisy duke short and high heeled boots on. She was just about to put on her bra, and Naraku licked his lips at how her breasts seemed to bounce around in the flimsy black lace. "Called me back tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock, and tell me the rest of the report then. Right now, I have some unfinished business I need to take care." He told the mysterious caller before he closed his phone.

"Rin, come here." he purred as he patted the area beside him.

"No way asshole!" Raquel yelled, as she slipped on her pink see-through camisole top. She then proceeded to walk over the opposite side of the bed, place her hands on her hips, " First of all, my name is Raquel not your dirty little bitch named Rin. Second, don't you ever call me again, you really fucked up when you pushed me off the bed." She then pulled the black wig off her head and threw it in his face.

The moment after the wig hit Naraku's face, Raquel swore the room temperature felt as if it dropped at least twenty degrees. Even though she told him that he fucked up, she had a feeling that she was the one who just screwed up. Before she could completely backed away from the bed he was on his knees with his left hand clutched around her neck.

"Bitch, I'll make you regret ever talking to me in such a manner." He snarled as he slapped her face and threw her brutally against the wall.

Raquel gasped for air after her impact with the dirty motel wall, her ears still ringing from the bone crunching sound of her now broken ribs and arm. As she clumsily tried to stand up, Naraku stood before her sneering down at the now broken woman.

"I'll teach you what it means to disrespect me and my woman." He started to kick her sharply in stomach and face, then he picked up her bloody body and threw it back onto the bed.

"Please stop. I 'm sorry for what I said." Raquel whimpered as she hacked up blood and broken teeth. Naraku ignored her pleas as he handcuffed her back to the bed, then went to his duffle bag and took out an old-fashion switchblade and some lemons. He walked back to the bed, straddled her hips and made deep slits in her face and chest area.

"This is where the real fun starts." He chuckled cruelly, as he cut open the lemons and dripped their acidly contents into her fresh wounds.

He spent the rest of the night enjoying the torture he was inflicting on her body, as her cries of pain became his new melody.

888888888888Three weeks later at Sesshomaru's home88888888888888888

"Get up you stupid woman!" Jaken yelled and banged his hand against Rin's bedroom door. The fact still irritated him that his employer Sesshomaru left him behind to take care of an ugly woman. For all the years that Jaken had worked for him, it was the first time he was left behind on a very important trip and it was entirely the girl's fault.

"If you don't get up in the next three minutes, you can cook your own meals until the master comes back." he nodded his head angrily towards her door. He waited for an answer but, none came, "I'm leaving." he yelled back at her door and then stomped down the hallway to the servant's elevator to the kitchen.

Rin was sitting on a chair outside on her room's balcony enjoying the breathtaking view of the ocean and the sunrise. She still couldn't believe she was living in the fanciest mansion she had ever seen in her life, with a man that every woman in world would have given anything to be with. But, she realized that the only reason she was there with him was because he wanted to use her as a model…that's all, nothing else.

Her peaceful solitude was interrupted with a loud thumping against her door. "Get up you stupid woman." he scream. "Jaken" she whispered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and continued to enjoying the view.

The week after Sesshomaru left, Rin had endured Jaken calling her every name under the sun. Stupid, worthless, freeloader, and bothersome were just a few of his favorite words he use to describe her. When she first arrive he didn't have much contact with her, Sesshomaru made sure that she was with him every moment she was at home. But, the moment he left for his trip the insults and so-called bullying started.

He once has the galled to try a hit her with a strange looking walking stick that had two faces craved into it that he used every now and then to help him walk around. When she switch it away from him and cracked it over his head instead, and he never raised that item against her again.

"Jerk" She whispered after he yelled, "If you don't get up in the next three minute, you can cook your own until the master comes back." She sat perfectly still until she heard," I'm leaving" and he stomp away from her door.

_'Ah silence again'_ she thought, as she stretched her arms over her head, then got up to take a shower and get dressed. Now, some people might think that Rin hated Jaken. On the contrary, she really liked him. True their relationship was more hate/like in nature, but he was amusing at time and very protective of her at times. Plus, she knew somewhere deep…deep…very deep in his heart was waiting a kind person, and one day who knows they could be friends.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

She heard the phone next to her nightstand sounded off as soon as she put some shampoo on her hair in the shower. "It never seems to fails." she muttered as she threw her blue robe, and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She jumped on her bed, and caught the phone on the last ring.

"Hello…"

"Rin! What's up girl?…"

"Ayame?"

"Well duh! Who else would call you this early in the morning?"_'Who else indeed'_ she thought happily, "So how are things in Kobe?"

"It's crazy here." She squealed, "Yesterday I saw Johnny Depp on the beachfront shooting a movie. I was about to run over to get his autograph but, Miruko and Kohaku dragged me back into the hotel."

Rin giggled, "How are the rest of the guys?"

"Everybody's fine, we all miss you like crazy. I really wish Ginta could have swung a way for you to join us in this recording." Ayame said sadly.

Rin still couldn't believe what Ayame told her that night after the club. M.A.S.K. was recording a CD called " Music from a Forget Time" and Ayame's friends Ginta and Hakkaku were the ones responsible for it. The Watanabe brothers were music scouts of an up and rising music company called " Wolves Rising". They had a few big names under their belt so far, and they decided to give the band a try at making it big under their label.

They have to go to Kobe for three weeks for their recording sessions, and unfortunately Rin wasn't apart of the deal and they left her behind to work with another band until they came back to the club.

"It's Okay Ayame." Rin asked, " Things happen for a reason. I'm so happy for you guys, and I'm sure Naraku is trying his best to get me a recording session soon._'Not bloody ass liking.' _Ayame thought, " Rin, How much longer will you been under Naraku's contract?

"Mmm…a year and three months. Why?" she answered curiously.

"My friend Hakkaku could get you out of that contract if you wanted to." Ayame said seriously. This surprise Rin a lot, because Ayame was always silly in nature.

"Ayame, I'm fine with him. He has been very kind and very helpful with my career, I don't think I could've asked for a better manager." she replied happily.

Now, Naraku told Rin after the band left for Kobe that he once been their manager and because of some differences in opinions, he chose not to be their manager anymore. And even though they were still under contract, he let them go without any problems. But, they turned around a started to saying terrible things about him, like how he was a cheat, and a liar, and how he stoled their money. His reputation was hurt from all by their accusing, and he begged her not to believe anything they said against him. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost her, and then he weep a little.

Rin being Rin was so moved by his confession that she promised him that he could be her manager for the rest of her career.

"Rin, I'm not trying to telling you how to live your life, but please when we come back I want you to talk to Miruko. Okay?"

"Okay Ayame. I promise."

"Now let's talk about something more interesting. So tell me, how was it being naked the in front of Sesshomaru?" She asked lecherously , " And don't you dar-r-re leave out any juicy details."

"AYAME!" Rin screamed as her face turned red.

88888888888888888At the same moment in New York City88888888888888

"A how would you like your steak Sir?"

"Rare" Sesshomaru said to the waiter.

"Rare!" Kagura spat out as her face contorted weirdly, "Do you know that you could die from the all different parasites that are in undercooked meat."

Sesshomaru shifted his amber eyes from her back to the waiter and said, " Make sure it's extra bloody." he then handed the menu to the waiter and turned toward the window.

The waiter looked bizarrely at him, shook his head and hurried off to the kitchen with the orders.

"Sesshomaru don't look so glum." Kagura purred as she moved her chair a little closer to his, " We've been in New York for two weeks now, and this is our first romantic dinner together. If you give me a chance, I could put a smile on your face."

Once again, his eyes shifted to her briefly before looking back out at the cityscape, which he found much more enjoyable. Sesshomaru was tired, upset and confuse. The last two week of his precious time was spent going to galleries for meeting with a no-show Onigumo Parumeru, just his lackeys would be there to apologize and set up another meeting. Kagura's constant bending of his ear to gripe about this and that, and his heart yearning for something that he just couldn't put his finger on.

He called home everyday to make sure Jaken was taking care of his business while he was away, and since he was already on the line he would ask about Rin. He had to admitted to himself she had been occupying a section of his mind every since he left Japan.

_'I wonder if Rin would have like to seen New York?'_ he thought, then the reality of Kagura sitting beside him came blasting in his ear, " Sesshomaru. are you listening to me!"

"No…I not." He answered simply and then looked back outside, leaving Kagura to do the only thing she could. She threw her napkin on the table and rush off to the Ladies room, swearing out loud to herself.

He smiled slightly as he remembered how Rin reacted the first time in his studio.

8888888888888Flashback888888888888888888888

She had just moved in, and he wanted to make sure that she knew her way around his house so he give her a little tour. They had just got to his studio, when an overwhelming urge hit him to do some work. So, he showed her where the changing room was and instructed her to put on the white terry cloth robe that was there. He then walked over to his work cabinet, got out some charcoal, and a large drawing pad, and set up his easel to start work.

When he looked back up he notice that Rin was walking slower than a turtle over to the modeling platform. Her knuckles were white, and she had a firm death grip on the top of the robe making sure that it didn't open up. Her modesty about her body was rather cute in a way he thought.

"Is anything wrong, Rin?" He asked innocently.

"No!" she squeaked, swallowing hard and then nervously asking, "S-S-Sesshomaru, should I-I-I take o-o-off this robe now."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, as he locked eyes with Rin and walked slowly up to her. When his body was about inch away from her, and he reached out one finger and ran it leisurely along Rin's jaw line and said, " Relax Rin, I won't bite…**hard**." he then smiled showing his usually long canine teeth.

Rin's eyes grew large as she gasp, "Eeek!" softly and held an even tighter hold on her robe as possible. For the first time in many years, Sesshomaru laugh out openly. He could help himself, the expression on her face after his comment was too priceless.

Rin didn't understand why Sesshomaru was laughing, what was so funny didn't he just said that he would bite her and hard at that. She was about to turn around and get dressed when Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and brought her back flush against his chest and wrap his arms around her waist to prevent her from leaving.

"Sorry Rin." he said between his laughter, " I was only joking with you. I wanted to ease your tension some."

She pushed out a sigh in relief as she unconsciously leaned back more unto his embrace, "Well, thank a lot I almost had a heart attack instead." and then she started to laugh too.

They both laughed for a few more minutes before silence fall between them, Sesshomaru started to relish at how soft her body was against his and how sweet she smelled. While Rin's heart went faster as she felt his arms tighten around her waist more. Not that it did feel good to be in his arms, but she didn't know how to complete her reaction to him. So she was the first to break their embrace.

"Ahh…Sesshomaru, shouldn't we get started?" She said shyly, as she peeped over her shoulder at him. She was too self-conscious to look into his eyes after their embrace.

"Yes, of course…" He said as he quickly returned to his stoic demeanor. "I want you to sit on the chair on the platform, but leave the robe on."

She walked on to the platform and sat in the chair that was facing the opposite way of Sesshomaru. " Shouldn't this chair be facing you?" She questioned.

He walked over in front of her and sat down on the platform, " Rin, for right now, I want you to get comfortable with the idea of being nude or even semi-nude in front of me. Take note that I said nude not naked. The nude figure to an artist is a collect of flesh, muscles, planes and angles. It's my job to draw the feelings that I see through whatever media that I choose. So when I am looking at you as I draw, I'll see you but I don't see you. Do you understand?"

Rin cocked her head slightly to the side, crossed her legs and said, "I understand a little. Are you saying that you're be drawing the emotions that I'll be bring out in movement than just looking at me and drawing?"

"Exactly, now that chair that you're sitting on is the wall that separated you and me while I'm working. You can sit it, spin it, lean against it, whatever you want to do but remember when I see a pose I like, you must hold that pose for as long as I need it. So, always try and do something that comfortable to you, also I want to always see at least one leg and one arm uncovered."

_'Well that isn't to bad, one leg and one arm'_ she thought,_ 'He won't see my full body.'_

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I hope I do a good job"

In the beginning it was a bit awkward, either her movements were too stiff or she would hide herself within the robe. Then an idea come to him, he went up to his bedroom and brought down his CD-radio, plugged it in and tuned in to her favorite radio station. The moment after she started hearing the music, her movement became more loose and the robe more free from her body.

That whole week before he left was the best drawing session, he had had in a long time.

888888888888End Flashback88888888888888888

"Are you ready to talk, or shall we just go?" Kagura demanded as she sat down at the table.

"You know Kagura, I am ready." Sesshomaru answered, as he stood up and started to walk away from the table.

" I'm going…….."


	12. Questions

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

A/N: I sorry if the lemons are coming a little slow for anybody, but believe me they are going.

And as always I want to thank the people who leave reviews as well as their encouragement.

Blackkat913

Jadeangeloo

Girlx16

InuyashaLover69

Raden26

Mago

Sakuya Tsuki

InuObsessed o.o

Vikki

Devon M

TricksterGoddess

Kame Tetsuna

Ever Rin

Lord Roushijin

Rinwantabesesshylove

Draca

TAJE

Mmoirai

Doll17

888888888888 Now let's get back with the story…..8888888888

Last time……..

You know Kagura, I am ready." Sesshomaru answered, as he stood up and started to walk away from the table.

"I'm going…….."

8888888888888888888888888

"I'm going back to the hotel, pack my bags, and then board a plane heading back to Japan."

Kagura started to panic as she watched Sesshomaru walk toward the door. Naraku came up with this plan so Sesshomaru would be away from Rin for that least a month or two. However, nothing was working out the way it should had. This Onigumo person who Naraku said would do everything he told him, had failed to show up the last four times that they had scheduled an appointment with him. He was the first person who ever refused Naurku's will Kagura could think of.

So she tried to get him interested about something else like the other galleries, plays, shopping, or more preferably her. For the last ten days, she tried every slinky and titillating dress in her wardrobe arsenal for him to notice her. But it wasn't working; the most he ever did was look at her with that signature bored look of his which was starting to piss her off.

"SESSHOMARU WAIT!" she screamed and then stood up, bringing the full attention of the other patrons in the restaurant to herself and the silvery hair fleeing figure. She felt desperate if she didn't stop him somehow Naraku would have her head on a platter. But, what would keep him from leaving, talk of another art job…no, a meeting with fans…no way. What was Sesshomaru's Achilles heel? Then it came to her… his reputation, his pride. With a quick idea in mind, she shouted, "SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH OUR BABY!"

Everything went into slow motion after the word _baby_. Sesshomaru spun around eyes wide open, surprise and hatred flaring clearly within their amber depths. The only reason he didn't leap across the room and strangle her where she stood was because of all the background voices that bleed through his rage.

"Hey, isn't that that artist Sesshomaru?" a man from the far left said

"Yeah, that's him" a woman from the far left answered.

"What a bastard. Leaving that woman all alone to raise his baby." voices from the table in beside him whispered.

"No one takes responsibly in this world anymore." He heard someone else said from another direction.

"And to think I use to love his art work. You couldn't paid me to look at it now." said the final voice that filtered through.

Within the matter of seconds that scheming, vile bitch of a woman had tarnish his character. _'She'll pay for this humiliation' _Sesshomaru thought as he walked back to the table where she stood.

'Maybe I should have thought of another way.' Kagura reflected as she bit nervously into her lower lip watching Sesshomaru approach her.Once he reached her side, he lean forward and whispered maliciously in her ear, "You're fired. And come near me again, you're be sorry."

Kagura collapsed onto the chair, as she watched Sesshomaru exit the restaurant. She started to shake as she went over in her mind what had just happen, "If I call Naraku my freedom is as good as over with. Sesshomaru never wants to talk or see me again. How did everything go so wrong? Everything was going perfectly in my life until…until…" She stopped shaking; her eyes narrow, and started grinding her teeth, "It's that bitch Rin Kato fault." She spat out. Yes, it her fault, all because Naraku wanted her, and Sesshomaru had her. Before manipulative cunt came into the scene she had the love of her life neatly in her grasp, and her freedom secure.

"I'll make Sesshomaru and Nakaru pay for fucking up my life. But, most of all Rin." Kagura said, as an evil smile come upon her face, "She'll wish she had never been born."

88888888888888888 A week later at Scandalous Boutique Shop 88888888888888

"Rin you look beautiful in this dress." Naraku cooed, as he stood behind her in front of the three way mirror rubbing slowly up and down on her arms. "I love how the color purple looks against your skin."

"Naraku…" She said nervously as she squirm to free herself of his grasp, " I-I think this dress is p-pretty, but I liked the red and white one and bit better. It isn't quite as revealing as this one is."

Rin couldn't believe the so called dress she tried on just to please Naraku. A halter dress with a deep neckline that splited two separate pieces of gathered material that barely covered her breasts. The dress bottom section was a very translucent material with two thigh high slits in the front. The thing reminded her of an S & M outfit, Ayame showed her that was in one of those specialty store window display.

"Believe me Rin; you're really draw a crowd in this dress." He then brought his hand from her shoulder and started rubbing the small of her bare back.

Rin jumped against the mirror after feeling Naraku's hand. She then twirled around, and pushed him harshly away for her. It felt like an eternity as they stood there staring at each other, Rin noticed something different about Naraku's eyes instead of the kindness, she saw hatred and something else.

She felt claustrophobic being in the room with him, she had to get away, " I-I'm sorry Naraku about pushing you, I don't know what came over me. I think, I should be going." she mumbled as she tried to scoot around him. Naraku quickly gripped her arms, threw her toughly against the mirror, and snarled in a harsh whispering voice, "Why I ought to …"

"Naraku, you're hurting my arms." Rin cried, as she struggled to free herself from his vice like grip. As fast as the attack started, it ended with Naraku apologizing to her.

"O my God…Rin." He bowed as he back away slightly from her, and watched as she gently rubbed her bruised arms, " I sorry, please forgive me. I just lose my temper at time, and I don't realize what I'm doing until it to late." He tried moving closer to her again, but she kept moving away from him.

"That o-okay, Naraku. We all have an off day." She swallowed hard and her voice became more shaky, "B-but I-I 'm tried now, a-a-and I'm going home. O-okay?"

"Okay, Rin. I'll call you tomorrow." He then turn around and walked out the store. Rin stay in her position against the mirror until she heard the front door of the boutique shop jingled open and then jingled closed.

She then slid down to the floor, bringing her hands up to her mouth and nervously bit her nails, "That was way too scary." She then twinge as she examine the ten large circular black and purple marks that now covered her upper arms, "This is all my fault for pushing Naraku, I just don't know why but he's been creeping me out lately." She became lost in her thoughts, as she remained on the floor. She didn't even realize that she was crying until a sales woman come over to check up on the noise she heard.

Upon seeing Rin on the ground, the women stooped beside her and asked, "Miss…are you okay? Is there someone who can help you?"

Rin looked up with red rimmed eyes tears still flowing freely and answer, "No… I don't think anyone can help me."

888888888888888 Later that night, on a plane crossing the Pacific Ocean 8888888888888

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen…this is your pilot. I would like to apologize again for our late take off from LAX to Tokyo international. Our flight is proximity fourteen hours, so arrival time there should be around ten o'clock a.m. Now, during our flight…"

'Annoyances…annoyances …annoyances.' Sesshomaru thought, as he tuned himself out the pilot ramblings about air current or some other useless information like that. Since the moment of Kagura's deception, Sesshomaru sworn that the Fates were out to get him one way or another.

First, when he got back to his hotel room that evening, he could not find his passport anywhere. Therefore, he was stuck in New York until Jaken found his spare passport and airmailed it to him. The next morning after the incidence, he was shock to see his pictures plastered across several gossip magazines. Some said, 'Sesshomaru dumps mother of his love child on rocky road' or 'Artist paints a fond farewell, as young mother weeps.' However, the one that left he completely amazed read, 'Woman from Venus says, "I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby also."'

Then when he finally arrived at the airport, his flight out of New York JFK to Los Angeles LAX was delay three hours. And then he got to LAX, his other plane to Tokyo International was cancelled for two days due to a tropical storm that mysterious appeared over the Pacific Ocean.

'Oh how she'll pay. I'll make her wish that my name stood for forgiveness or kindness instead of…'

"Hey Mister…" a female voice called out.

He looked up abruptly and found himself staring into the face of a five years old girl whose mouth and hands were covered in a sticky residue from the giant lollypop she was holding.

"Hello." He replied as he eyed the child warily.

"Is your name Se-Sea-mare-roo" she asked playfully as she continued to licked her candy.

"Yes little girl my name is Sesshomaru. Why are you asking?"

"Because Mommy and Auntie Ann were arguing about it. They said, that you're a bad man who didn't want his little girl. Why didn't you want your little girl mister? Huh?"

'Unbelievable' Sesshomaru thought, as his mouth dropped open slightly and then eyed the girl's mother as she quickly turned the child around in the chair, and peered over her shoulder at him and nervously said, "Sorry. But, kids do say the most darnest things don't they."

"But mommy!" The girl cried, "You and auntie said…"

"Shhh…" The woman said to the girl trying to keep her quiet.

'Yes, the Fates are cruel…' He continue to think as he looked out the plane window trying to forget about the people in front of him, '_ but I'll be crueler. '_

He continue to think as he looked out the plane window trying to forget about the people in front of him, ' 

888888888888888 Mid Morning the next day at Sesshomaru's home8888888888888888

"No… I won't be in the next couple of days, Naraku." Rin said as she twisted the phone cord around her finger and chewed her bottom lip. "I not feeling very well."

"Rin, is this about yesterday?" He asked in a harsh tone, "I told you I was sorry. "

"No, it's not about that at all." She answered anxiously, " I just feel like I'm coming down with something."

"Well, I could come over and help you feel better." He purred.

"NO!" she panicked, the last thing she needed was for Naraku to find out where she was living at now, "Please Naraku, I just need a few days off that's all. If I don't get any rest, my voice could give out"

He was silence for a few moments then said, "Okay, I'll tell the club that you're taking a couple days off. But if you're not better by next Friday, Doctor Naraku will be coming over to take care of his favorite patient." He chuckled.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you on Friday. Bye." She said hurriedly.

"Bye R…" was all he got out before he heard the dial tone. As he hung up the phone, he started thinking_, ' She must still be afraid of me, I'll send her some roses.'_

As he walked into his kitchen, he noticed the calendar on the wall, "Hum…It's been three weeks now, I wonder how things are going with Kagura in New York? That disobedience bitch should have called me by now with a progress report. I'll called Onigumo tomorrow to find out about everything, right now I have more important things to worry about."

"Eww" Rin sighed, as she took her hand off the phone. " Well, at least I have a week to figure out why I'm feeling so strange around Naraku lately. Ayame and the guys should be back in town on Tuesday, and I'm going to find out why everyone hate him so."

Rin walked out of her room and headed toward the kitchen, "Hello Jaken…" she called as she entered the large kitchen, "Are you in here?" No answer, she shrugged her shoulders and left the kitchen as started walking toward one of the dens.

Rin didn't know where Jaken had been the past couple of days. She remember one day last week, she was walking by Sesshomaru's studio door and saw him in there looking for something and saying, " Oh he'll have my head if I can't find it." When she poked her head in and asked if he needed some help, he threw her out and said, "The master doesn't like anyone in his studio without his okay."

Rin wanted to tell Jaken that before Sesshomaru left he said that she could go into any room in his house. But Jaken slammed the door of the studio in her face before she got the chance.

CREAK!

"He really needs to put some oil on that hinge." She muttered, as she pushed opened the door and clicked on the light. When she first come across this room last week, Rin could tell that Sesshomaru didn't use it that much. White sheets covered furniture, boxes upon boxes clutter the vast space and dust was everywhere. She was sure that it was only use as a storage space, and it wouldn't be any harm if she just looked around in it.

She walked over to the windows and pushed the dusty curtains apart and opened windows to air the room out. After some of the dust settled and the sunlight flooded the room, she turned around to see a particular shape item. She when over a removed the sheet from it, and was happily surprised by what was underneath. It was an elegantly crafted black and gold baby grand piano.

'Wow, it's beautiful. I wonder why he has it in here?' she pondered as she lifted the panel cover exposing the gleaming ivory and mahogany keys. Now Rin had to admit she was not as good as Miroku playing the piano but she did know how too. When she hit the C key, she was once again surprise to find out that it was in tune.

She looked around and found the piano stool next to a box of music sheet. The music sheet were mostly classical, but luckily she did find one ballad that was stuff deep down toward the bottom of the box.

" Jim Brickman, My Valentine. I remember this song, it's really pretty. Maybe I'll Miroku if we could add it to our selection." She said out loud, as brought the music to the piano and sat down.

At that exact same moment pulling up driveway

Jaken hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side to open Sesshomaru's door.

"Oh once again, let me say how good it is to have my back home Master. That silly woman you left me with was…." his words were cut short when Sesshomaru accidentally tripped him.

"Jaken, keep your useless tête-à-tête to a minimum. I'm tried and I don't want you to say anything against Rin again." He said coldly narrowing his eyes as if he was shooting daggers at him. " Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru." Jaken cowered.

As Sesshomaru opened his front door, he was greeted by a sound he thought that was safely packed away in the storage room. He suddenly realized that Rin must had found his fathers' old piano that he give to him when he moved into his house, but it was the song she was playing on it that made his blood run cold.

If there were no words no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears no way to feel inside  
I still feel for you  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You'd still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love, My Valentine.

He dropped his bags at the door, and sprinted down the hallway toward the storage room. All the while thinking, _'How in the world did she found that song. I thought I threw it away years ago.' _He burst onto the room, and become awe-stricken.. There was Rin singing and playing with the mid-day sun shining thru the window upon her back, giving her an angelic effect and the pink camisole top she was wearing only gave her a more innocent charm. _  
_  
_All of my life I have waited for all you give to me  
You opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love my Valentine_

Rin was so wrapped up into the song that she didn't notice Sesshomaru slowly walking up to the piano.

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You'd still have my heart until the end of time  
Cause all I need is you My Valentine  
You're all I need my lo...

SLAM!

The cover panel came crashing down over the key nearly hitting Rin's fingers. She jerked her head upward and found herself staring into two amber narrowed eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she said surprisingly.

"Rin…never play that song again." his voice cold and distance.

888888888 While outside at the front door 888888888888

Jaken was picking up Sesshomaru's bags and muttering, " That damn woman did something to upset the master. O I wish…." He was so involved in his chore that he never heard the blue car pull up and park beside Sesshomaru's.

A lone figure got out and walked over toward the door, when they were right behind Jaken, the person said, "Well…well long time no see Jaken."

Jaken quickly turned again, dropped Sesshomaru's bags and raised his hand up and pointed, " You………


	13. Deception

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Notes: Well here the next chapter….I go back to school on Monday. Man, two weeks when by fast. Well this chapter has a "LEMON IN IT!" Now, this is only my second attempt at a lemon, I know my first one wasn't that great, but I hope this one is a little better. So please let me know what you think…how can I improve it….give me some sort of idea. Constructive criticism is always welcome…destructive criticism should be kept to yourself. I'm going to correct all of my mistakes later, but please help out .

And as always thanks to all the people who reviewed, and left their support behind for my story. The next chapter I'll write out all of the names. Thanks !

Also, I was told I spelled Miroku wrong a few times, Sorry ! I'll make sure to correct that when I correct the whole story.

As you guys know...this site doesn't allow LEMONS IN IT...so if you want to read it go to Mediaminer or Adult fanfiction...

888888888888888 Now let's get back with the story…..888888888888888888888888888

Jaken quickly turned around, dropped Sesshomaru's bags and raised his hand up and pointed, " You………

"What the hell are you doing here Koura Sasaki?' He spat angrily as he hurried to throw his body against the doorway blocking her entrance.

"Now…now …now Jaken." she grinned wickedly, "Is that anyway to speak to Sesshomaru's fiancée? Hmm?"

8888888888888888888888 While inside the house 8888888888888888888888

Rin backed away slowly from the piano to the open window behind her; she didn't understand why this was happening. First Naraku and now Sesshomaru was angry with her for some unknown reason. "S-Sesshomaru what did I do wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored her, focusing all his attention on the sheet music that was currently in his hands. "Why didn't I destroy this thing back then?" he muttered. Suddenly, he ripped the paper in two, crumpled the pieces into a ball and threw it out the window nearly hitting Rin's head in the process.

His eyes widen when he realized what he almost did to her. "Rin!" He yelled as he hurried to get to her side to make sure that she was all right. But, when he reached out for her, she jerked away from him.

They stood there looking each other for a few moments. He saw confusion and fear radiating from her eyes, and for the first time in his life, he felt a sharp pain in his chest knowing that he was the cause of her fear. And even through his face remained as stoic as ever, Rin saw that his eyes held guilt and sorrow for what he did.

He was the first to speak, "Rin…I-I c-c-ca" He couldn't believe it, he was stuttering. _'Why is it every time I'm around her I behave differently.'_ he thought. He calmed himself down and spoke again, " Rin…I am sorry. There is not excuse for what I did. I can understand if you leave and never talk to me again. But, I hope you will accept my apology, and I assure you that it will never happen again."

Without saying another word, he bowed, turned and walked toward the door. But, before he was about to walk out of the room, he stopped and peered over his shoulder at her and asked, " Rin…Will you stay here _with me_?"

Rin didn't know how to answer. On one hand, she really didn't know anything about Sesshomaru. Maybe this was only a small sample of his anger. Could she really trust that he wouldn't lash out at her again?

But on the other hand, before this event she did loved being with him. He was nice, and very considerate to her. It felt as if she knew him before like in another lifetime. And being with him, as corny as it sounded she thought it felt like being home.

She immediately made her decision, she slowly walked away from the window, over to his side and said, "Yes, I'll stay." Then she gave him a breathtaking smile.

He just stared strangely at her, and didn't reply. Then he nodded his head and was about to exit the room, when Rin called out, "Sesshomaru please tell me…Why do you hate that song so?"

He kept his back to her and answered bitterly, "That was the song my fiancée and I were to play at our wedding." He then left, leaving a shocked Rin behind.

"Fiancée?"

88888888888888888 In a hotel in Kobe 8888888888888888888

"Mmmm…Miroku"

"Sango" Miroku whispered huskily in her ear, while his hand busied themselves caressing her breasts through her white shirt. She arched her body even closer to his touch as she straddled herself over his thighs, and he began nipping at the underside of her jaw.

This was a dream come true for Miroku. He didn't expect to be spending the night with the woman of all his current wet dreams, and to think it all happened because of a song.

--------Flashback-------------------------

He and the rest of the band had just finished their last set at the recording studio and were heading out to get something to eat.

"Let's go to that Italian restaurant." said Ayame.

"No! We've been eating pizza and spaghetti for the past two days." Shippo cried out.

"I know…" Kohaku said and snapped his fingers, "How about the new dessert café that's down the street from the hotel. They have different types of dessert from all around the world."

"Now that's sound like a good idea. I always wanted to try French chocolate and vanilla mousse." said Miroku.

They had just walked out of the building when they heard, "Hey you guys wait up." a raven-haired woman called out.

"Hey sis!" Kohaku called out.

"Sango what's up!" said Ayame.

"Sango!" said Shippo and waved to her.

"Sango…" whispered Miroku.

As they waited for Sango to catch up to them, Miroku took notice of her appearance. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt which she rolled the sleeves up and had tied the shirt tale around her waist, and she left the top three buttons open. A faded blue pair of low-rise jeans that were slightly bellbottomed, and pink and black sneakers. Her auburn hair was in two Pocahontas braids that bound swung back and forth.

When Sango reached the group, she grabbed Kohaku and put him into a headlock and started raining noogies on his head, "Argh Kohaku! Have you forgotten that I was coming to Kobe to spend the day with you. You knucklehead!"

"Hey…cut it out sis!" He yelled as he struggled to free himself from his sister's vice like grip.

While the rest of the group laughed at the siblings little skirmish, Miroku was in his own world as he stared at Sango's shirt as it opened more and more revealing her more than generous tan breasts. He also loved how her butt jiggled around seductively in her pants, and wished he was the fabric that was caressing the ample form.

He needed to be alone with her, he wanted more of "them" time. So he started thinking of a way to get rid of the rest of the guys. When he came out of his musing he noticed that the fight was over, and everyone was talking then an idea come to him, "You guys, go ahead to the café without me, I left something behind back at the studio."

They all looked at him and told him that they would wait for him at the restaurant. They were about to leave when he called out, " Sango…would you like to come with me to see the studio we've been working in? You've never seen a real recording studio before have you?"

"No… I haven't. I was hoping to see where you guys had been working at." She replied then she turned to her brother, " Kohaku…you don't mind if I go with Miroku for a while do you. It should take us that long and _then you can take me sightseeing like you promised_. " She held her fist up to emphasize the last part to her brother.

"Okay…okay sis! Whatever you say, Miroku help me out here." Kohaku pleaded with Miroku.

"It will be my pleasure to take Sango." He smiled slyly.

They were at the studio within fifteen minutes, and he started to show her the place. Everything so going great, Miroku was really wooing Sango off her feet. He was complimenting her every few minutes, asking for her ideas on a new song he wanted to add to the act at the club, and for once he was keeping his hands to himself for a change.

But, all that changed as soon as Ginta's personal assistant Dolly Zoro walked in the room. She was five foot nine, weighed one hundred forty pounds, and had long tawny blonde hair. She was wearing a short black leather mini skirt, leather halter, and six-inch clear plastic platform highs.

"Well, h-e-l-l-o Dolly." Miroku said, as he quickly walked over to her side leaving Sango by the piano.

"Hi Miroku." Dolly giggled in a bubbly half-witted tone.

'Oh please' Sango thought as she rolled her eyes as she watched Miroku fawn over the blond nitwit with her implants that were squeezed so tightly in her halter they were popping out. _'Silicone kills sweetie.'_

Sango thought as she rolled her eyes as she watched Miroku fawn over the blond nitwit with her implants that were squeezed so tightly in her halter they were popping out. 

Sango was about to walk out of the room when she heard Miroku nervously laugh, "Wow…so you're more than willing to bear my children?"

She quickly walked over to where he was and whacked him hard across the head, "Ooww Sango!" was all Miroku could say as he gently nursed the bump on his head from on the floor.

"Miroku honey! Are you okay!" Dolly questioned as she was about to help him up, but the look she saw in Sango's eyes turned the woman inside into jelly. "Ahh…I'll see you later Miroku." she said before she ran out of the studio.

It was eerily quiet in the studio before Sango spoke, " You'll never change will you?" she then offered him a hand off the ground.

"Oh Sango…you know that my eyes might wandered, but my heart and soul belongs to only you." he said half jokingly as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

'Tell me another.' she muttered as she snatched away her hand and turned her back to him, "Miroku …we've been dating for several months now, and I don't think it's working out. You're just not ready for a one on one relationship, so goodbye."

The sorrow in her voice was just to much for him to endure. She almost made it to the door when Miroku jerked her back by his side, "Sango …please don't go. I know that I can be a _little_ lecherous at time."

"A little!…you got to be kidding." She said sarcastically as she tried to pull away from him.

Miroku ignored her comment and pulled her ever closer, "But you're the only woman who is constantly on my mind. I never claim to be a saint and I'll never be one. But, my feelings for you run very deep, maybe I'm not the best of thinking of the right words but I know a song with them."

He walked over to the piano dragging her in tow and sat both of them down, "This song is for you Sango." He then started the song introduction and sang.

It's undeniable that we should be together

It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis is need to know

If you don't just know how I feel

Then let me show you now that I'm for real

If all the things in time, time will reveal

(Yeah-ah...)

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

(Yeah-ah...)

It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey

And undesirable, for us to be apart

I never would've made it very far

'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart

'Cause...

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

(Then I'll start back at one)

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine

You threw out the life line

Just in the nick of time

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

All of her anger was forgotten as she leaned toward him and whispered huskily, "Oh Miroku"

"Sango" Miroku replied with just as much passion, then they shared a heated kiss.

-----------------------End-----------------------------------

When Miroku came out of his musing, he was shocked to see all his clothes were off and Sango was still fully clothed sitting between his legs playing with his length in her hands.

"I must be doing something wrong, since I don't have your full attention." she said disappointedly.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk, " Believe me Sango, you're doing just great. And if you need more proof just look down."

-----LEMON STARTS HERE...IF YOU WANT TO READ IT GO TO MEDIAMINER OR ADULT FANFICTION...SORRY GUYS!------------

When he pulled himself out of her, she groaned a little but fell asleep to fast to complaint about the lost of contact. Miroku was tired too but, he force his eyes to stay open so he could keep looking at her as she slept next to him. He then realize that he wanted Sango not just this one time, but always. She thought that he didn't love her, that he could never be in a one on one relationship, he was going to prove her wrong.

He could fight it anymore his body was succumbing to sleep against his wishes, but as he slowly fall asleep beside Sango. He held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Sango…will you marry me?" and fell asleep.

And while still asleep Sango answered, "Yes."

88888888888888 --------------------Later that evening_-------------- 88888888888888888888_

Later that evening 

"What the fuck is going on!" Naraku snarled as he threw his laptop against the wall. He was not having one of his better days.

First, he had been trying to contact Kagura for the last two hours with no results. He was already going to turn the bitch over to the police as soon as she finished her assignment with Sesshomrau. He was tired as hell for all her disobedience, she needed to be taught a lesson. But, now he decided that once he got his hands on her, she would just simply disappear like all the rest of his other minor pests before her.

It was the second thing that he found out today that really set him off. He called the a florist shop that morning to order Rin three dozen white stem roses as a peace offering for what happened the other day. But, the florist shop called him later that evening with the news that they couldn't deliver the flowers to the address he provided, because the person had moved.

He became like a child throwing a temper tantrum because they lost their favorite toy. Precious antique books were ripped in two, his soft black leather furniture was ripped in shreds, also expensive glass items shattered upon the floor, with his shoes grinding the pieces into a finer powdery substance.

"Why didn't she tell me that she had moved! I see that I've been too lenient with that ungrateful little…"He was about to do some more damage to his home, when his cell phone rang. He stomped over to the table where it laid, and snatch it up, "Who the hell is it!" he paused to listen and then said, "So, you've finally decided to call me. Well, I can't talk to you right now I…"

He paused and listened again, and as he listened his face contorted into a look of pure evil. **"He's where! You saw who there with him!… Meet me in my office in forty five minutes. I want you to take me to them, I want to see them with my own eyes. And you better be on time, Do you understand me……**


	14. Human Bondage

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Notes: Sorry guys, I put the wrong name for Sesshomaru fiancé it should be Toran not Koura. And if you don't remember who she is…she was the head cat demon, the one who confronted Sesshomaru by the river.

Now let's get back with the story…..

8888888888

"**He's where! You saw who there with him!… Meet me in my office in forty-five minutes. I want you to take me to them; I want to see them with my own eyes. And you had better be on time, do you understand me……**

**8888888888**

88888888888888 The next morning 88888888888888

CLICK!

"It's time to wake all you sleepy heads. It is nine thirty, and you're listening to W.O.O.Z Connie Flakes in the morning. Today temperature will be in the upper 80's. So if you have a favorite swimsuit you been itching to wear. Today would be a perfect day to put it on. I'll have news and more great tunes coming your way for first this…"

Click.

"Mmm…" Rin moaned as she turned off her radio. '_Going to the beach today would be a nice.' _She thought as she slowly slid out of her bed and walked over into the bathroom.

Yesterday's events were still plaguing her mind. Not even the comfort of a hot shower gave her any relief. "What woman…Toran Sasaki." she sighed.

Toran Sasaki was a name that Rin knew very well. Toran was a top rated model who had been every fashion magazine since she was twelve years old. She was five eight in stature, with flawless tanned skin, a perfect oval face that showcase two electrifying blue eyes, full luscious lips and long shiny light blue hair. And to top it off...she was the perfect size two in clothing. In short, she was everything Rin unfortunately thought the perfect woman should look like.

Plus in the past few years, Toran had made another accomplishment for herself. Now at the tender age of twenty-eight, she was also the best fashion designer in the business. Her designs were so classic and beautiful that almost every woman in Japan had at least one of her creations hanging in their wardrobe.

Rin walked out of her bathroom, and over to the closet. She picked out a pair of jeans, a white shirt, short red jacket and a red scarf. And for a change, she braided her hair into one long braid. Sesshomaru told her last night that he wouldn't need her today, so she decided to listen to the radio announcer advice and headed out to the beach.

She walked down to the kitchen and started searching around in the cabinets until she found her old picnic basket. Then she walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and started to look around, '_Mmm…I think some club sandwiches and potato salad will be good.' _

As Rin went about preparing her basket, she didn't notice Sesshomaru standing in the kitchen entryway watching her. '_Does nothing upset this girl?' _He thought curiously to himself. Rin just couldn't stop amazing him. He was sure after last night that she would have packed her bag and headed back to her old home, regardless of the promise to him.

Not that he would have blamed her, after what Toran did to her at dinner. No matter how hard he tried to delete that episode from his mind, those images refuse to let him rest.

888888888 Flashback yesterday morning 888888888888

He had just walked out of the den, when he heard Jaken yelling "Don't you dare go inside. Master Sesshomaru never wants to see you again."

He's curiosity was intrigue, who in the world could Jaken be talking to. And more importantly how dare Jaken presume to know who he wants to see and not see. He was going to have a firm discussion with him later now about that.

Just as he arrived at the front door, there stood the last person in the world he would had ever expected, "Well, long time no see Sesshomaru?"

"Toran?" To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Master Sesshomaru, I try to stop her from coming in." Jaken squawked.

He completely ignored Jaken, he just still couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was the backstabbing slut he had not seen in over six years. "Yes, it has been a long time. I thought you were dead." He said callously.

"You know I love it when you talk that way to me." She laughed.

He eyed the woman up and down, and reflected at how she hadn't changed in all those years. She was still the same artificial, self-center, snob that she was back in college. But then again that wasn't all together true, there was one quite noticeable difference about her. She was missing that other man's wedding ring on her finger, the one that she so proudly showed him on the day before their own wedding.

"Two things Toran. One, how did you find me? And two, what do you want?"

"Well first, you weren't that hard to find. Have you forgotten…you're doing an exhibit at the Takahashi museum. I just talked to a few of the right people and bam I got your address. Now for your second question…" She moved closer to him and smiled slyly, "How about we discuss that over dinner? What do you say? "

He couldn't believe it, he had to be in some alternate universe or was having the worst freaking nightmare of his life. That was the only reasonable answers he could come up with that could explain the past few moments and why she was standing before him.

"Who's that?" Toran said curiously.

He snapped from his thoughts, and looked in the direction that she was staring at and there was Rin standing a few feet behind him.

He turned back around to Toran and coldly answered, "She is of no concern to you."

Toran ignored his statement and walked past him over to Rin. She scrutinized at her up and down and then with a fake smile extended her hand, "Hi my name is Toran Sasaki, Sesshomaru's fiancée and you are?"

From the expression on Rin's face, he thought that she was going to pass out any second. As Rin shook Toran's hand her face grew paler, and her body shook slightly. He immediately put himself between Toran and Rin, "The correct term is ex-fiancée or have you forgotten Toran."

"A term that I plan to rectify very soon." She replied coyly and batted her eyes, " Face it Sesshomaru, you know somewhere deep inside the cavern that you called a heart we were meant to be together."

"Yes Toran, once I would have agreed with you. But, that foolish moment of my life is long over with and as for now…" He moved closer to her face until they were an inch apart, " **_I want you out of my house_**." He commanded and pointed toward the door.

Toran looked unmoved by his statement, she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the door. She stopped before stepping out, turned around and said, " So what time will you be picking me up for dinner Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't believe it, the woman surely was foolish. "What in the hell would make you think, that I would ever take you out for dinner."

"Because I know the magic word."

"And what word is that?"

"Tokijin ."

He stared at her in bewilderment. '_So she knows about the Tokijin auction. But what could she possibly want with it?' _He thought. As much as he never wanted to see her again, he had to know what she had to say. "Be here at six tonight."

"Here!" She yelled, "I was thinking more along the line of a fancy restaurant, not your kitchen."

"Well, that is where dinner will be at like or not."

She rolled her eyes and muttered out, "Fine then, until tonight… Ciao!"

He walked over to the door and watched as she hurry to her car and drove off. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jaken cowering in the corner, "Jaken…"

"Yes master."

"I want you to prepare a shrimp dinner for tonight."

"But master, I thought you didn't like shrimp."

"Nor do I , but Toran is highly allergic to them. She should develop a rather nasty rash by morning time or better yet maybe she'll die." He smirked.

"I guess you don't want me around tonight then." Rin said quietly.

He turned and saw how sad Rin looked, he thought his heart would burst. "No Rin, you can eat with us. I only have one interest in that woman, and it isn't romantic."

'_Why did I tell her that?'_, he wondered. But when he looked at her again, it seemed that she looked relieved about that news. Then Rin asked, "But, Sesshomaru in the den, you said that you had a fiancée. If Toran isn't her who is she?

"I guess you misunderstood my answer. I have no fiancée."

After they're conversation, the rest of the morning went by uneventful. It was later that evening at dinner when for the lack of a better term, all hell broke loose.

Toran showed up wearing a light blue halter dress, and enough make up on to choke a horse in his opinion . When she found out that Rin was going to have dinner with them, she pasted on her fake manners face and worked with the situation.

During the course of dinner, he quickly deducted that she really didn't have any idea about the Tokijin auction. Obviously, she was trying to use the sword as a bargaining chip to influence him to come back to her. He had once made the mistake of telling her about how badly he wanted the sword while they were dating, and now she was trying to use that knowledge against him.

When he told her that there wasn't a snowball chance in hell he would ever get back with her, things got nasty. She first called him a selfish, vulgar, egotistical bastard who should be happy that anyone wanted him, and she would made him sorry for his choice.

Then she turned her rage on a very stunned Rin . Words like hideous, obese, stupid were all hurled at her unmercifully, and for a final insult Toran threw her food on her.

That's when he took the extreme pleasure of grabbing her by the arm and kicking her out of his house. By the time he got back to the dinning room to talk to Rin. She had already left the tablet for her room, so he went after her to talk.

888888888 End 888888888888888

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

When he looked down, and there was Rin standing in front of him with her picnic basket in hand. '_She looks like a little red riding hood'_, He thought. "Rin."

"I thought I would go to the beach today." She said shyly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

She chewed softly on her bottom lips and averted her eyes from his and asked, " I was wondering if you would like to come with me un-unless you're busy today."

He had planned on locating Toran and making her pay for insulting his honor and Rin's, but spending a non-working day with Rin sounded much more pleasuring.

"Yes… I will come with you let me get some things." He took one step backward before stopping, "Rin…about last night, what I was trying to say. …"

"No…no." She interrupted waving one hand, "It's okay Sesshomaru. I understand, you don't have to apologize for anything. Toran was right about me." She looked down and sighed, "I am ugly and fat. I'm just sorry that…."

Before she could finish speaking Sesshomaru grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look directly in his eyes, that surprised her so much that she dropped the basket and placed her hands upon his chest. "Stop it!" He barked, " I ever never want to hear you belittle yourself again. I don't know why you think that you're not beautiful, but…"

He was about to say more, but those innocent eyes of hers was too much for him to take. '_Why do I care about her.' _He thought. But as much as he couldn't understand he's new found feelings, he couldn't deny them either. In a short period of time, he had fallen for the girl. His hand released her chin and slowly started to caress her right cheek, and he slowly brought his face closer to hers.

He hesitated slightly, memories of the last time he tried to kiss her halted his movement. But, what she did next gave him the encouragement to continue. She had put her hands around his neck, their were quivering a great deal but she made no attempt of pulling them away.

Seeing how nervous she was, he decide that a quick friendly kiss would be the best choice. But the moment his lips touch hers, all thoughts of just a simple kiss flew out of his mind. She had the softest lips that he ever experience, plus they tasted just like butter pecan ice cream…flavorful and delicious. He just couldn't it enough, he wanted to explore every facet of her mouth.

Rin didn't know what possessed her to be bold enough to put her hands around his neck.

Maybe it was the way his eyes looked into hers, or maybe it was the way he sounded when he told her to be more confident about herself. Whatever it was, she knew she wanted to be closer to him and that there was no turning back.

She only hope that he would find her too naive due to her lack of experience. '_Remember close your eyes…close your eyes.' _She chanted to herself, but the moment their lips met she became completely forgot what she was thinking about. '_Wow! So this is what kissing should feel like. His lips are so smooth and firm.'_

Sesshomaru was about to pulled her closer to his body and deeper the kiss when the unthinkable happen.

RING!

RING!

Rin's cell phone started ringing. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he released his hold on her. Never in his life had he wished more that all cell phones be destroyed. When he looked down he couldn't believe it , Rin still had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened.

"Rin, I think you should answer your phone."

Her eyes opened lazily as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Huh?"

He couldn't keep smirk this time feeling a sort of male pride, then he pushed back a stray hair that fall on her face, "Rin, you phone is ringing."

Rin stumble back and brought her hand up to her mouth trying to conceal the rapid blush that was creeping on her face. "Ah…sorry Sesshomaru." She nervously reply, as she fumble for the phone in her jacket pocket. "I'll just be a second…okay."

"That's fine Rin. But, I think we should talk afterward." He smirked naughtily, and caressed her cheek.

"GULP!…" She sounded loudly, "O-okay."

She scooted past him and walked into the living room_. 'Who could this possibly be._' She thought not recognizing the number on the display, "Hello"

"Hello Rin." a cool voice reply on the other end.

"Naraku." She said quietly.

"What wrong Rin? Why are you whispering?"

"Oh …" She looked around to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't near her, " for no reason. I just wasn't expecting you to call me this early. It's only been a day and I'm still not feeling that well."

"Well, the situation has changed." He said sternly, "I need you to come to my home right now."

"But, I can't Naraku. I was going…."

"Rin …" He interrupted, " I have someone important for you to meet. And he's very excited to see you."

" Who is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you over the phone. You just need to know that he will change your whole life."

"But, I really can't come right now. I in the middle of…"

"Rin, do you or do you not want to be a singing star? Sometime you have to make sacrifices for what you really want."

Rin wasn't sure what to do or say. She was very curious to know who Naraku wanted her to meet. But at the same time she needed to discover what was happening between her and Sesshomaru. It wasn't until Naraku's next words did she quickly make up her mind.

"Rin, I'm driving on your side of town right now. I'll should be at your apartment in twenty minutes. We'll talk about it more than."

"NO!…" She yelled, that's was the last thing she wanted him do. She would just have to go see him, and leave Sesshomaru behind for right now. "please don't go there. I'm not at home right now. I'm ah…ah…I'm out shopping, yeah. I'll meet you at your house by noon. Okay?"

If she could have only see the look on his face, she would have known things were not okay, but he answered, " Fine. I'll be waiting. Don't be late Rin. Goodbye."

"Bye." She closed her phone. "I guess I need to go tell Sesshomaru I'm going to Naraku's house instead of the beach." she muttered out loud.

"You're going to Naraku." a cold baritone voice reply.

She turned around to see a pair of narrow cold amber eyes, the very same eyes that were so warm and comforting a little while ago.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Answer me Rin. Did you say that you're going to Naraku's house?"

"Yes, I need to see him right now. I was about to go tell…"

She didn't get the chance to finish before he said, " Do as you wish." He gave her one last glance, then walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru what is wrong?"

He didn't answer her or turn around, he just kept walking toward the stairs until he disappear up them

"What did I do wrong?" She wondered as she started to bite her nails.

88888888888 Later at Naraku's house 888888888888888888888

"Rin, you never know how happy I am to have you here." Naraku's sneered, as he looked at Rin like a kid in a candy store.

'_Maybe we should have met at the club or somewhere else public.' _Rin thought, as the strange feeling she had before started to creep over her body. " Naraku, w-who did you want me to m-meet? I-I really to get back to my house, I have things to do there." She stuttered out.

Naraku grabbed her arms harshly and pulled her toughly against his body. What's when she saw it, the cruelty, the hatred, and insanity that shine so brightly in Naraku's eyes that day back at the clothing store, it was back. "**What things could a person like you possibly had to do!" **He viciously snapped , "**Is fucking that asshole Sesshomaru on the top of your list**."

Her eyes flew open, and she started struggled against him**, "LET GO OF ME NARAKU! LET GO OF ME!" **She screamed.

"**I don't think so. I told you I had someone for you to meet, and meet him you will." **

He dragged her screaming and kicking into his den, and inside there stood a man . A man who was about to change Rin's life forever.

"Rin, I want to introduce to…."


	15. Inescapable

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author notes:

Forget what I said before about Friday the 13th, something must be up with that day. I was having all kinds of trouble that day. Well there either one or two more chapters left in this story, I plan on finishing this story before I go back to my other story. I mean three years for a story!!!!! I didn't plan it this way, but I hope all the people who were reading this story before or still there for it.

If you never hear of the song that Rin is singing below is a link to the person who sings it on youtube for another favorite couple of mine, Naruto and Hinata!!!! It's a really cool song and I thought it fit the mood.

The song is "Once In a Blue Moon" it's by Sydney Forest. to all the readers out there and I hope you are still enjoy it…..

Now let's get back with the story…..

8888888888888888888

He dragged her screaming and kicking into his den and inside there stood a man. A man who was about to change Rin's life forever.

"Rin, I want to introduce to…."

oooooo Sesshomaru's house several days later oooooo

"**Damn it Sesshomaru…You're arrogant son of a bitch! Why didn't you call the fucking police earlier!?** Inuyasha yelled as he paced back and forth in front him. Sesshomaru reacted to nothing that his brother was saying, he just sat in his favorite chair with his eyes shut and hands clasped together resting them against his forehead, "Shit!! **I thought you cared a little about the girl!" **

Now everyone has a breaking point and Sesshomaru had just reached his. His eyes snapped open as his hands dropped down to clutch his leather chair. If Inuyasha had only known about the last few days being a living hell for Sesshomaru, maybe he would have been so hard on him. No, let's rephrase that… the last one hundred and twenty one hours, thirty minutes and ten seconds of pure agony.

888888 Flashback 8888888

The first twelve hours were spent waiting for Rin to return home from her "_date"_ with Naraku. When she didn't return home by midnight, he assumed that she chose to become his woman, and spent the night fulfilling her womanly duty to him. In other words, they were fucking each other brains out.

He suddenly pictured Rin screaming out in pleasure as Naraku's hand supported her body as he thrust into her and he wanted to vomit. Then he got furious at her and his harsh pride kick in, if she chose to become the whore of some freaky bastard with straggly hair and putrid breath and thought she could make a fool out of him, he would be damn first.

So he took a chair from his bedroom and planted it outside her bedroom door and waited for her return. He waited … and waited… and waited, it wasn't until noon the next day that he decided to give up his vigil and go inside her room to see if he could find something at could help him find where she was at.

He searched her closet first, and noted that her suitcases and clothing were still there. 'S_he probably has clothes over his house anyway. No need to come back for these rags.' _he thought bitterly. Then he caught sight of the red sundress she wore for their first date. He stare at it for a while, reminiscing how it clung to her body and how truly beautiful she looked in it then he closed the closet doors and walk over to her dresser.

He started moving some of her items around when something stimulated his nose, "Orange blossoms, peaches, and… vanilla." he muttered as he noticed of small bottle of perfume on his left. He then thought of the first time he smelled that scent, '_Even after she got out of all that damn mucky water, she smelled good.' _He then step back from the dresser and took looked around her room some more.

About two hours later, he was more than pissed off as he stomped his way downstairs to go to the kitchen. He always thought that all women loved to keep diaries or some kind of personal notebook of some sort with cute animals on them. But he didn't come up with anything not a day planner or a palm pilot, not even a little black book.

He was walking pass the living room, when he heard a kind of muffled ringing coming from inside. He couldn't fathom what it could be, so he slowly walked in and searched for the noise. By the time he reached his couch the ringing had stopped, so he was about to walk out when the noise started again. He looked down and there wedged between the couch cushions was Rin's cell phone. '_She must have dropped it by accident.' _

He pulled it out, and flipped it over and read the display ID, "Ayame's cell phone" That name sounded somewhat familiar, then he remembered that was one of Inuyasha's friends from that band Rin was in. '_She might have some information that could be useful.' _He thought as he push the talk button, but before he could have a chance to say anything his eardrums were nearly destroyed due to the overly energized woman on the other end.

"**RIN! Girl you better be sitting down. I got some great newz to tell you. Guess who's getting married!"**

"I could care less who's getting married." A very boorish voice said across the wire.

Ayame look at her phone curiously and said, "Ah…This is Rin Kato's phone right? Who is this? Is she there?"

"First answer…yes. Second …this is Sesshomaru. Lastly, …no Rin isn't here." '_And that's the problem, isn't it Sesshomaru?.'_ His inner voice chuckled, '_Keep quiet you.' _He growl mentally to himself, as he brought his attention back to Ayame.

"Well hello Sesshomaru. I was a little surprise to hear your voice, Rin always has her cell nearby. Do you know where she is or when she will be back?"

"No I don't know when she will be back, but she is with her manger Naraku."

"Oh Naraku huh…" Pausing to sigh heavily, " Man, he is nothing but bad news. Oh well, would you tell her to call me when she back please. It's really important."

If he wanted to get Naraku's whereabouts, he had to ask now. But, how to get the information without revealing his concern, then it hit him, "Do you know Naraku's address? Since you said that Rin hates to be without her phone, I could take it to her. There's not reason for her to miss anymore important calls, if she doesn't have too."

He wasn't sure if she brought that excuse or not, because there was a long moment of silence before she spoke again, "Well the only address I remember when we use to work for him was 1313 Hails Gate Drive."

"1313 Hails Gate Drive, Thank you." He was about to click off, then he heard Ayame say one more thing, " Oh Sesshomaru when you find Rin, could you tell her that she can thank me later for the … _favor _."

He was confused, "For the what?"

"Oh it's just a little code between us girls." She laughed slightly as she disconnected.

"Strange woman." He muttered as he looked down at the paper in his hands. But at least now he had the bastard's address, so he walked quickly over to the front door, grabbed his car keys and jacket and went out to his car.

888888888 Three hours later 888888888888

'_This is ridiculous. I've been on roller coaster rides with less motion .' _He thought as he rounded another curve. For hours he had been driving and enduring up and down rolling hills, death defending cliff hugging curves, only to be more appalled as he saw his destination.

It was a typical Japanese mansion that in its day must have been a grand site to see, but now the showplace structure looked gloomy, neglected, and quite ghostly. It had all the potential for a haunted house.

"It's the prefect hole for vermin like him." He said sarcastically as he drove thru the broken rusty iron gates. As he was approach the main doors, he noticed two cars in the driveway. One was a Rin's yellow Jeep, but the other one was a real shocker to him…it looked like Toran's blue Benz.

"**What the hell ?!" **He slammed on his brakes so hard that he nearly skidded into the car. He jumped out of his car, and looked over the Benz. There was no mistaking it, it was Toran's blue Benz in front of Naraku's home.

'_Why is she here? Rin must be in trouble. SHIT!' _He thought as he rushed up to the door and started banging on it.

"**HEY OPEN UP!! RIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! OPEN UP THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!" **He had been banging and yelling for what seemed like eternity, but it was really around three minutes with no answer. He was on the verge of kicking in the door, when it suddenly flung open and standing in the doorframe was Toran.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SESSHOMARU!!"**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TORAN!!"**

They went back and forth throwing harsh obscenities at each other for several minutes, until Toran finally threw up her hands to stop their mindless clash.

She leaned against the door and started rubbing the bridge of her nose, "This isn't getting us anywhere Sesshomaru." She turned around and headed back into the house, waving for him to follow, "I can guess why you're here, so come in no one here but me. I was searching this bastard study before you interrupted me."

He raised a eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. He could think of more than a number of reasons not to trust her, but if he wanted to find out about Rin he had to go inside. As he walked into the house, a old saying popped into his mind that seemed to fit his current situation to a tee, "Welcome into my lain, said the spider to the fly."

He was surprise to find Naraku's home, unlike the outside was quite well kept and magnificence. Well, that was what he thought until he reached the den area, the place was a complete wreck.

'_What's the hell went on in here?!' _Pieces of furniture were torn apart, large holes into walls, glass items shattered on the floor, he was there to find Rin not be involved in a robbery, "Toran why did you rip this place apart?!"

"What makes you think I destroy this place?" She answered in a condescending tone, not stopping her rummaging of Naraku's desk.

"Well I don't know, maybe because the whole place in a mess and you're looking through someone else's desk. But, I really don't care what you do. What I do care about is…where is Rin?"

She stopped and looked at him like he was crazy then started laughing before answering him, "I'll have you know that when I came here today, that the door was open and this place was already like this. And I don't know where you're whore is at, but the way Naraku was acting the other night after he saw you and her, more or less she has got to be with him."

He couldn't understand what she meant by that, but he was going to get some answers right now. He walked over to the desk grabbed Toran and pushed her against the wall, " Now tell me exactly what you meant by "_**When he saw Rin and I together the other night."**_ The other night was when we all had dinner at my home, and after you left we both retired. **Tell me Toran, how could he have possibly ever seen us together?!" **He growled.

Toran smirk before answering, "Because I brought him over to your house."

"What!!" He was so taken back her answer that he didn't realized that she had ducked under his arms to escape his grasp, "Why?!"

"Sesshomaru I didn't come to Tokyo just to see you. My main reason was to meet and consulted with Naraku Kase about a dress he wanted design. He called my agent a while ago asking if I was available to talk to him. At first I was going to decline, but I guess fate step in because one of my assistants commented to me a magazine article she read about saying that you had a exhibit going on at the Takahashi museum."

She pushed some papers off Naraku's desk and sat down, and started rubbing her sore arms, "So I thought I would mix business with a lot of pleasure." She then looked coyly at him, but Sesshomaru was stone face as ever, " But, I come here to see that you are shack up with some woman. And here I thought you would still be pining for me after all those years."

"Get to the point, Toran!"

"Okay…okay…well after I left you that morning, I went to my meeting with Naraku. Now that's a strange guy, all during the meeting kept talking about how perfect his girlfriend was and how perfect the dress had to look. The guy was really obsessive about her, but I didn't care just as long as he could pay my price. So I ask to meet her so I could get measurements and a idea how to design the dress. He then said that the dress was going to be a surprise for her, but he did have her measurement, height, weight and a picture that I could use for inspiration."

She then grabbed her purse and pulled out some cigarettes and lit one up, " When I flip over the picture, you could have knocked me over, it was a picture of that girl I saw at your house earlier. I just blew it off as some strange consequence, I mean I knew you would never screw around with another man's woman, so I didn't mention anything to him. But when I come back over and she still there and you tell me that she was having dinner with us, and then you spent the whole dinner "**which give me a hives by the way**" making goggly eyes at her."

What's when she got a strange crazy look in her eyes, " So when I left here, I called him immediately to tell him where his precious Rin was at and he she was with. Of course he wanted to see with his own eyes, so hell I pick him up and drove him here myself. The moment we reach the front door, he bolted from my car and ran out around the back of your house. I don't know what he saw but it must had been quite a scene, because when he got back into my car he kept saying over and over, "What my woman, and she always will be. I may sure of it.""

He was speechless, he just stood there motionless and process what she has just said, '_Rin lied to me, but why?! Why come live with me? Why did everything feel so right when she was around? Why kiss me? …Why make me feel?'_

Toran whispered into his ear to draw him back, "You know Sesshomaru, if you beg me really… really nice. I might consider going out with your for old time sake." She then suck and nibble on his lower ear.

He jerked back from the unwanted touch and say as cruelly as possible, " You were right Toran about one thing. I don't like **recyclable**s." After that he left her there standing with her mouth open, and just as he was walked out the front door he heard.

"**YOU BASTARD!!"**

The next seconds, minutes, hours, and then eventually days all became and semi blur to him. The most he could recall was, the youkai club, the beach where they first met, a blond then a red hair, and Tequila lots and lots of Tequila.

When he finally woke up he was laying face down on Rin's bed with Jaken gently shaking him.

"Master Sesshomaru …master Sesshomaru, if it's not to much trouble could you please get up?"

"**What the hell do you want Jaken?!" **He barked groggily.

"Well master….you're brother Inuyasha is here with his friends looking for Rin. I hope you didn't mind, but I told them that she didn't live here any longer. That she live with her manger Naraku now." He then looked nervously left and right, " But master I don't think…"

Inuyasha's yells interrupted Jaken speech, "**YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!!! GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"**

8888888 End Flashback 888888888

"**Inuyasha, you know nothing about what is happening ! Rin left here on her own accord, and she is staying with him by her own free will !" **Sesshomaru growled to his brother.

"No! I don't believe that." Ayame interjected as she stood up from the couch, and walked between the two brothers to face Sesshomaru, "Naraku brainwash Rin into feeling indebted to him for her success right now. And because Rin is so loyal and kindhearted she does everything he says, that way he wouldn't feel abandoned by her. When I call yesterday after not hearing back from Rin, I got nervous and I called her cell again but when neither she nor you answered it. That's when I convince the guys to come back home early so we could all talk to her about Naraku."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement with her, they were all there to share their stories about Naraku's dealing. With Inuyasha it was about his beloved Kikyo. Miroku who was tricked into a lifetime of servitude because of his grandfather's business Wind tunnel Inc. a very lucrative Adult novelty shop.

Sango and Kohaku, Kohaku who was hooked on crystal meth given to him by Naraku, and with Sango's support and tough love he got off the stuff, but to serve as a reminder of his ordeal he had a tattoo of a crystal meth shard on the back of his neck. Ayame's grandfather who was beaten and crippled by some of Naraku's thugs while he was trying to protection an large wolves habitat from being destroy that land developers. And even Shippo's life was effect by Naraku's hands indirectly. The Thunder brothers Hiten and Marten got some meth from one of Naraku's many drug dens, and got so wasted that they killed and skinned his father in a botched robbery attempted.

'We wanted to tell her to convince her leave him." Ayame's eyes started to water a little, "Now who knows what kind of trouble she is in."

"If you cared so much about her, why didn't you tell her before all this?!" Sesshomaru spat out.

Ayame had had enough of Sesshomaru's attitude, and with her fiery temper she was ready for a good scrap. So she put her hands on her hips and looked squarely into Sesshomaru's eyes, "It took time for Rin to get to know and trust us and vice versa. But, what about you Sesshomaru? Rin what some reason automatic liked and trust you? Why didn't you bring Rin back from Naraku's after I gave you him address? I mean with that lame excuse of , " _I'm going to return her phone to her, she might need it." _I mean please." Ayame said mockingly, " You should of watch out for you better."

Sesshomaru was about to speak, when Miroku's cell phone went off.

Beep…beep…beep…beep

"Hello? Oh hi Hojo, now isn't a good time to talk. I'm… What? Are you sure it's her? Thanks a lot man, I own you one."

Everyone's attention was on him, as he closed his phone and blew out a sigh, " Well guys, I got good news and some bad news."

"Miroku we don't have tim…" Sango spoke, but he held his hand up to stop her. "The good news is that I know where Rin is at."

Everybody except Sesshomaru gather around him blowing out their own sigh of relief. "So what was the bad news?" Inuyasha asked.

Miruko got a serious look on his face, "She at The Siren"

The Siren was the oldest club in the red light district of town. The place motto was "Got Money?" A person could get prostitutes, drugs, and even stolen goods as long as they had afforded it. So the police won't bother them to much, they run a night club as a front with semi talented people performing there from time to time.

"Let go!" Ayame yelled.

They all ran from Sesshomaru's house to their cars and sped off to the club. Sesshomaru was leading the way in his BMW.

888888888 Two hours later at The Siren 8888888888888

"Rin…you look sinfully delicious." Naraku chuckled as he stood behind her resting his chin on top of her head, running her arms up and down.

"I don't like wearing dresses like this." She reply quietly, trying her hardest not to vomit from his touch. She was wearing a silk white halter dress with a plunging deep necklace that showed a ample amount of her chest, and hugged her body perfectly.

"Well you're just going to have to get use to a lot of things from now on." He sneered, "Make sure you go to Yura for her touchups, and can't let the audience see merchandise damage.

Rin nodded and was getting up from the dressing mirror, when the door flung open. There in the frame way was Sesshomaru, his eyes filled with rage as they searched the room. Once they landed on her, his slowly followed her form from head to toe. When their eyes met, Rin saw a glint of something else in them, it was a look that she had seen more then enough time in Naraku's eyes. But for a reason when he looked at her, she felt more excited than scared. The moment was loss with all of her friends came rushing into the room, passed Sesshomaru and surround her.

"Rin!!"

"Are you okay?!"

"How could you be in a place like this?!"

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

She didn't get a chance to answer their questions, before Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room, "Come on! You're coming home with me!"

He didn't get more than a foot, when he felt some resistance from Rin. He turned around to see Naraku pulling on Rin's other arm, "Do you mind letting go of my wife?" Naraku said smugly.

"YOU'RE WIFE!!" They all scream.

Sesshomaru and Rin just looked stood there looking into each other eyes, as he loosen his grip on her hand.

"Yes what's right." Naraku took full advantage of Sesshomaru's surprise and pulled Rin on his other side, and placed his hand firmly on her waist.

"We were married five days ago. Sorry we could invite you to the wedding , but Rin and I wanted to keep it small. Right sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek, while Rin just stood there looking down on the floor.

He then turned his attention to Miroku, "By the way Miroku, Rin wouldn't be coming back to your band, and I decided that she would be singing solo from now on."

"WHAT!" Miroku said angrily.

"Yes, that why she's here tonight to launch her new career, so she won't have time for our ragtime group anymore. She will be starting her tour slash **honeymoon **tomorrow."

He made sure to emphasis the word honeymoon for Sesshomaru sake.

Everyone just looked at Rin. They knew the girl good enough to know that when she was as quiet as she was now, it meant that she was scared about something.

"Naraku, we would like to speak to Rin…alone." Miroku asked.

Naraku glared at them while still clutching onto Rin," Well I don't know. She has to get ready for the show. Maybe another time…"

Rin finally spoke " Please Naraku let me speak to them alone…please."

He stared at her then nodded, "Okay Rin, I'll leave but Yura will be in here to do your hair and makeup." Rin knew exactly what he meant by having Yura in there with them.

He let her go and started toward the door, when he caught Sesshomaru glaring at him. A wicked thought popped into his mind, "Oh Rin, just to tie me over until tonight." He walked back over to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone was shocked to say to least, a few of them started to act like them throwing up. Sesshomaru was the only one was the only one that was emotionless, he watched the scene in front of him with great detail. He was the only one who caught on that Rin wasn't kissing him back.

Naraku felt that Rin wasn't responding, so he kissed his way over to her ear and whispered, "Remember our deal." She shuddered, but eventually she put her hands on his back and gave him a hug.

"Good girl." With that Naraku pulled back and gave her a quick peck on her lips and walked out of the room.

"Rin, I want to know what's going on?" Ayame said as she grabbed Rin arm to turn her around, "You don't really loved Naraku do you?"

Yura choose that moment to walk in the room, "I have to do your hair and makeup now." Rin nodded and turned back to the dressing table and sat down, "O-of course I care for him, Ayame. I-I married him didn't I." She smiled nervously while looking at Ayame's mirror image.

"If that's true, then why didn't you call everyone, you knew my number. And what about Sesshomaru? You could have at least told him something?"

Rin shifted her attention from Ayame to where Sesshomaru was standing, only to find him staring intensively at her. She quickly looked away from the mirror, " W-well hmm…hmm…It just happen so fast and I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry if I made everyone worry."

Miroku spoke then, " Rin…" He moved to the side of the table so he could look her in the face, " I want to know is this…Is this what you want? or you happy?"

"Yes, Miroku this is what I want, he makes me very happy. I know not everyone likes him, but he has always been kind to me and isn't that what's important." She said smiling her best.

Miruko looked back at the rest of the group, asking them silent question with his eyes. Everyone understood a shook their heads, in the moment they all decided to keep their dealings with Naraku to themselves.

He looked back to Rin, " I just want you to always remember that you can think of us same your family, so if you ever need anything called on any of us."

"You're damn right!" Ayame yelled out, " I still want to talk to you every week, okay?!" She then went an hugged Rin from behind, pushing Yura out of the way.

"Of course." Rin chirped

"Well I think as a final gesture as a band, we should stay here and root Rin on." Shippo said.

"Now that's a idea I can get behind, but first I want a hug too." Miruko said.

"Me too!" Kohaku yelled out.

Rin just laughed and said, " How about hugs all the way around."

Everyone in the band and Sango hugged and said their goodbyes, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who just looked on.

Inuyasha was curious about what his brother was thinking, it was pretty obvious to him that Sesshomaru cared about her. But now the she was married to that bastard Naraku, she was out of his reach.

"Sesshomaru, if you want to talk about it…"

He stopped when his brother glare at him with a look that could kill, "Inuyasha, you know nothing."

Then Yura said rudely, "I need to get Rin into makeup, so move out of my way."

"Okay…okay, don't get you panties wet bitch!" Inuyasha spat back, as everybody started to walk out of the dressing room except for Sesshomaru.

"You need to leave too!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, then shifted his eyes to the door and back at her. Yura felt a uneasy in the way he was looking at her, so she decided to leave for a while, "Hmm…Rin I left some equipment in my car, so I'll be back in five minutes. You better be ready by then or you're going to explain to Naraku why you weren't ." She left the room without making any further eye contact with him.

The room was eerily quiet before Rin was the first to talk. "I'm so sorry for not calling you Sesshomaru, but I seem to have lost my cell phone.", she laughed nervously.

"What's the first true statement you have said so far today."

"What do you mean?" She looked around panicky

"I'm saying that now that you're friends are gone. I want the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sesshomaru?"

"I know you were lying!"

"I didn't…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her and brought her flush to his chest, "Now let me hear that you love Naraku again I want you to look me in the eyes and say those works again."

"I…I…" She couldn't say it not while looking into his amber eyes, "I can't say it because I don't know what true love is."

"It's this." He then tilted her head up slightly with his hand, and kiss her. Rin stood there bug eye because the kiss caught her off guard, but when she felt his tongue press between the seam of her lips. She gladly opened her mouth so he could get more of her.

For the first time in the last five days he felt at ease. Then it finally dawn on him, as he tighten his hold on her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He never was a believer of love at first sight, but it had happen to him without him realizing it. Rin was his, she was the only woman for him, and he will be damn if he let Naraku take her away .

When he opened his eyes and pulled away, he saw that Rin was crying, "What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru, I-I'm sorry. I'm so s-s-orry-y." She stuttered out as she buried her head tightly against his chest.

Sesshomaru just held her closer as he tried to comfort her, "Shh… Rin don't worry about anything. Let's just go, you're going to runaway with me."

Rin jerked back and push him away, " I can't go with you Sesshomaru. I'm married to Naraku."

"Fuck Naraku! You don't belong with him. I want you right by my side forever. And don't tell me you don't feel to same, I can see it in you're eyes and taste it in you're kiss."

She stared at him, he was right because of that kiss she understood all of her strange emotions when it came to Sesshomaru. But is she didn't keep her deal with Naraku, she would lose much more than a broken heart.

So she wiped away her tears and then when back to sit at her dressing room mirror. And with a voice void of all her pervious emotions she said, "Goodbye Sesshomaru, I need to focus on my career and my audience in waiting."

He looked at her as if she crazy, "**YOU'RE CAREER!" **He walked over to her furiously and pulled her to him, "**Rin…I'm offering you my body and soul, and a lifetime of happiness. Now look me straight in the eyes, and choose which one you desire the most…you're career or me."**

She looked at him with the most expressionless face that she could muster, "Then I choose for you to go away, Sesshomaru."

He let go of her as if she had burned him and took a few steps back, "Is that all you have to say to me?" he question with his own emotionless face.

"Yes." She then turned away from him again and sat back down. His chest started to constrict and his breathing became harsh, as he felt something he haven't felt in years there was moisture in his eyes. He turned away and walked toward the door "If that is your decision, do as you please." He opened the door and said, "Goodbye." without looking back at her.

As she heard the door clicked, the tears she had been holding back all come forth. She fell forward on her crossed arms, and cried her eyes out, "_Why? …why?… I wish was never born_."

88888 A few hours later 88888888

The show went well enough, Rin was getting applauses and cheers for every song she did. But, to the train ears and eyes of her friends, they could tell she wasn't quite putting her soul into the performance

'_Thank goodness, it's the last song .' _Rin thought as she stood at the mic waiting for her cue. She really hated the song that Naraku picked out for her to sing, but the faster she did it, the sooner this day of torture would be over. She started looking out into the crowd and she was greeted by the sight of her friends waving her. She smile genuinely at them, how she wished she could had told them the truth. But, she knew this was the best way to protect them.

Then she continue her viewing of the crowd, and saw that the majority there were men with lusty looks on their faces. She hated being at there, but what else could she do but follow Naraku's orders. She finally brought her attention back to the glowing exit sign on the back wall. That sign had served as her focus point all during the show, it also was like her beacon of hope to escape one day from Naraku. She imagine on that day she would jump down off the stage and running out the door, and there right outside the door would be Sesshomaru with his arms open. But, that dream would never come true because he was the main person she wanted to keep safe.

So she finally heard her cue, and was about to sing when she took catch sight of familiar amber eyes watching her every move from the back wall. She sworn they look as sad it made her heart ache. She want to do what she imagine herself doing all during the show, but then she took sight of Naraku's ruby colored eyes not far from him. And by the look on his face, she knew that he was not pleased with her. But, she didn't care she was going to make Sesshomaru smile if only this one last time.

The music cue her again but this time she spoke, "I'm sorry everybody, but there's another song I have in mind that I want to sing tonight. This song is for someone very dear to me." Then she walked over to the guitarist and talked for a minute. The crowd saw the guitarist nodded his head and Rin when back at the mic. She looked right at Sesshomaru and mouthed, '_It's for you.' _

_**The room is empty  
the lights are dim  
and my heart wonders  
if I'll ever see you again **_

_**My tears are hungry**_

_**for an open door  
when your arms held me  
I never felt that way before **_

_**I'll be waiting and  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon **_

_**The taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon**_

_**Do you remember  
when the wind blew free  
and we fit together  
so naturally **_

_**I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon **_

_**The taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon**_

_**If the wind closes a door  
it will open another**_

_**----Music break--- **_

"Now this is more like the Rin we all know." Miruko said to the group, and they all agreed. "I wish we could have told her about Naraku before all this."

"Yeah, one day he's gonna find himself with a bullet in his head." Ayame reply back.

'_I would love to be the person who does that.' _Kohaku thought.

"Well you guys know the old say, "What goes around, comes around. It's only a matter of time for Naraku. " added Shippo.

'_That bitch! She gonna pay for making me look like a fool.' _Naraku thought as he twisted some paper in his hands.

'_I swear Rin, you and I will be together. Even if I have to kill Naraku for it to happen.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the door.

_**I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon **_

_**  
The taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon**_

_**Once in a blue moon **_

Everyone clapped like crazy after she finished. But Rin was in her own little world, she saw Sesshomaru walk out before she finished them she started to cry. '_I guess he didn't understand the song. Life really sucks, I wish Naraku was dead.' _She thought.

88888888 Two month later in a hotel room about 11:30 pm 888888888888

"RIN! …YOU BITCH!" Naraku scowled, as he struggled to get on the bed from the floor, while rubbing the fresh bruise on top of his head. "O-oh how long have I've been out?" He search around the room for a clock.

"Shit! Two hours." He then looked down on the floor, and kicked away the broken lamp by his foot, "She doesn't seem to understand that I own her ass. She thought tonight was bad, she hasn't seen anything yet." He chuckled, as he made his way over to the bar area for a drink and some ice for his head.

**KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK**

'_Who the hell could that be?!' _He thought, as he grabbed a robe to cover up his naked body to answer the door. He opened the door and could've been more surprise but who was there.

"Well look who the dog drugged in . What's with the long face? Are you still crying over you're loss? Ha…ha…ha…ha" His laughter soon died as he became face to face with sliver gun.

BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG

Naraku fell dead on the floor, his robe hung open showing the shooter targets, five shots in the heart, one in the head, and one in his manhood.

The person who did this joyous benefit to the world, walked away calmly humming a tune.

888888888888 At a club not far from the hotel about 2:00 AM 888888888888

"He in here Inuyasha!" Miruko yelled and waved from the doorway of the bar.

Inuyasha rushed in and ran over to where Miruko was standing. He was more than shock by the sight, he saw, "Holy shit, Sesshomaru! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha spat at him.

Sesshomaru looked like a slob. His hair was dull and matted, he had a stubble of a beard proving that he hadn't shaven in weeks, and his clothes were torn and soiled. And his breath was enough to knock out several a bull. Never in Inuyasha's life had he seen his brother in such a condition, he knew he was broken up about Rin but not to this degree.

"Come on Sesshomaru. I'm taking you home, you're drunk!"

"I ammm nooooot druuunk. Doan tush meee! " Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha away from him.

"Listen up asshole, mom and dad are worry about you. Everybody been calling your house for weeks. Hell, even your servant Jaken called over the house crying begging me to go find you. Don't you know that you got people who care about you?"

"You doan eeeven know, wwwhhat the fufffucck going now. You dammn HALFBREED!!!"

Inuyasha face got red, and his fists were clutched tight, " ASSHOLE, IF YOU WEREN'T DRUNK!!"

Sesshomaru jumped off the stool he was on and got into a fighting stance, "DOAN LETT THAT STOOOPPP YOU!! III'LLL KICK YOOURR ASSSS, AS ALWAYSSS!!!

That was it Inuyasha had his limit with his stubborn brother, if kicking his ass was what it took to get him home. Then he was more then happy to do it, he took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, "Alright Sesshomaru, here I come."

The bar was a shambles in no time. For a drunken guy Sesshomaru was really light on his feet, and was landed several good blows to Inuyasha's jaw and stomach. And Inuyasha in return gave Sesshomaru a run for his money, because he had landed several blows to his left eye and jaw. After about thirty minutes of fighting, they both were blooded and wobbly. Sesshomaru jump up in the air, to kick Inuyasha in the face. But Inuyasha saw an opening and went for it. He got Sesshomaru was a right cross the chest, and that sent Sesshomaru flying through the large glass window of the bar.

Miruko ran over to Inuyasha to make sure he was all right, but he just pushed him away, "If you want to check on somebody, go check on that asshole. And if he's still conscious, tell him I'm coming over there to kick his ass some more."

Miruko stood up and shook his head, "You know Inuyasha, something it's hard to believe you two are brothers."

"That's half brothers." Inuyasha barked.

Miruko walked over to the window and looked out, his face turned white. He then turned over and started shouting, "Shit! Somebody call an ambulance and bring me some towels over here fast." He jumped out the window and bent down.

Inuyasha hobbled over to the window to see what got Miruko upset, and he nearly pass out himself once he saw it. Miruko was gently trying to remove a large piece of glass that was embedded into Sesshomaru's arm. It was hard to tell because of all the blood that was rushing out of it, but it looked like his arm was in two pieces. Miruko was trying his best to stop the blood with his shirt.

"Oh my god, what have I done." Inuyasha muttered.

A/N:

So what do you guys think???? I wonder who killed Naraku? Hmm….And I wonder will Sesshomaru loss his arm??? I don't know yet…but, make sure to leave a review, I can be swayed every easily with lots of reviews.

Until next time……..


End file.
